


Incorrigible.

by Meadonroe



Category: H20Vanoss, Vaniriouss
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadonroe/pseuds/Meadonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story loosely picks up where the minor references in Ya Big Doof have ended.<br/>Having read YBD is not necessary to know what is going on in this fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fiction.  
> First things first : I'm not a native English speaker, I am very European.  
> So spelling errors are bound to occur and sentence structure might be a tad .. off at some times.
> 
> With all of this out of the way, enjoy reading!

The point in time is unknown. And this ignorance gradually influenced the mood of the Canadian _cewebrity_. With a skeptical eye, he watched the drunken scenes deploy before his eyes. The conversations were carried out in incoherent phrases and the most randomly chosen and spoken words. Lui and David apparently discussed some war type of game, seemingly unable to agree with each other, because of the attempts to drown each other's voices and the waving of their arms. Tyler and Craig on the other hand, held an ordinary conversation about their present life. It felt somewhat out of place compared to the absurd atmosphere that prevailed in the small bar. Then.. Jonathan remained. Evan looked at the young man from a distance, occasionally shaking his head towards the drunken state of unclarity in which Jonathan found himself. He was barely able to make any sense, strings of drool trickled down the corner of his mouth. The alcohol had also clearly affected his motor skills. The man couldn't manage to keep his own body parts and limbs in check, nor were his actions and spoken words cohesive.  
  
The sound of shattering glass demanded the attention of Evan. He ended the conversation which he formerly had with Craig and Tyler, to catch a glimpse of a stunned Jonathan. Dumbfounded, and with a set of glassy eyes, he stared at the shattered glass of the beer bottle he seemed to have knocked over during his attempt to stand upright. At a loss on how to express or explain his emotions and actions. After some stumbling gestures and losing his remaining balance, he squats down in front of the wet glass. David and Tyler tried to dissuade the young adult from picking up the pieces, but their words and warnings did not receive any kind of response. Hissing, an instinctive flinch, narrow rivulets of a dark liquid trickled down his fingertips of the intoxicated American, in the form of drops of blood. Without giving it a second thought, Evan had jumped off the bar stool, in order to create enough space to pull his friend away, preventing him from hurting himself further on the broken glass particles. Once his dark eyes found the small cuts on the brunet's digits, he pulled Jonathan onto his feet. "Maybe it's about time for you to go back to your hotel."   
  
The brunet resounded a shrill laugh, and he freed himself from Evan's strong hold. Shaking his head, he staggered along the Canadian, to grasp the edge of the bar just in time when his legs gave out on him. His laughter, however, did not decrease. "Yes, that is about enough." Evan spoke in a dying sigh, scanning his pockets for a single 20. He threw it on the counter, grabbed the dashing American by the arm and nodded at his friends before they shuffled toward the exit together.  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep yet, Evan! I want to party! Break some shit!"  
  
The Asian merely shook his head in disapproval. "You're drunk, dude. You can barely stand on your feet .."  
  
He shook his head again. "I'll take you to your hotel room. But you'll have to be a bit cooperate .."  
  
Some first steps, chuckling and a face that soon would embraced the curbs. Jonathan simply laughed, proving that his brain did not register the sensation of pain anymore, nor that it sent those sensations to their respective nerves. Once Jonathan was again balancing on both legs, Evan decided to take a hasty decision. He squated down in front his friend. "Jump on my back. I'll carry you." Jonathan broke into laughter once more, an eyebrow raised, and a permanent grin present on his mouth. "Do you think you're able to carry me?" A nod. "Well .. Those workouts that you have been doing for the last months, may now come in handy, I'd think .. Very well. Chop Chop!" Laughing, he threw his weight on the curved spine of the Asian Youtuber, arms around his neck. "This is so gay .. Haha!"  
  
With a frown present on his face, Evan started following the path toward the nearest hotel. The first minutes passed in a deathly silence, aside from the sounds of sneakers scraping over the concrete, and the heavy breathing of Jonathan blowing past his ear cups.  
  
When Jonathan's right foot found his ribs, the Canadian came to a sudden halt.  
"I .. I think I'm gonna be sick .." Evans eyes widened and as fast as his arms allowed him, he threw his friend off of his back. The American attempted to turn to a nearby bush, but could no longer suppress the growing sense of nausea.  
  
 **Splat.**  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
Jonathan chuckled at the sight of the chunks of vomit that soaked and covered Evan's black shirt.  
"I'm sorry .." He spoke in between giggles, his outstretched arm was slapped away by the   
Asian.  
  
"Jump on my back so I can take you to your hotel as soon as possible. **And not a word about it ..** "

 

* * *

 

"That's the one.." Jonathan slurred heavily, detaching his arms as he let his slim body glide down Evan's back. Whilst adjusting his faded denim jeans, Evan's eyes traced toward the oak wood door that led to his friend's current residence. The wood held a dark, varnished color, matching the hotel's interior like a glove. The business had been heavily influenced by the whole wood like, warm and inviting forest theme. Something Evan did not mind looking at at all. Nature held a special little place in his heart after all. Jonathan's heavy breathing dragged him out of his current train of thoughts, causing the Canadian man to cross his arms. "I hope to God that you have your key with you.." A single hand searched the pockets of his black windbreaker, while the other groped at the door handle impatiently. "Dear Christ.." Evan muttered under his breath as he noticed how his friend fell to his knees. With one swift movement, he hoisted the blue eyed American on to his feet, pressing him against the door to keep him up right.   
  
"Were they not in your jacket?" He asked, taking in the glassy stare present in Jonathan's eyes. Said man chuckled silently, prepping himself up against the wooden door with his elbows. "I don't know.. Maybe you were right. Maybe I did drink.. a bit too much." He let his head fall back, resting it against the wood. The Asian-Canadian man furrowed his brows as impatience started to tear at his current mood, his lips pressed to a thin, vague shadow covered line. "Really now? You don't say .." Sarcasm laced his voice and he lowered his arms. "Fine.. Where else could the keys be? The pockets of your pants maybe?" Evan had quite enough of this stalling, it was nothing but a genuine waste of time. "They .. have to be. If they're not.. in my jacket. Right?" Jonathan's raspy voice stated, the man rubbed a number of digits through his heavy eyes, watching Evan carefully through the spaces in between said fingers. The 23-year old emitted an annoyed sigh. "You know what? I'm not in the mood for this.. " He placed himself in front of the 28-year old American clown, and reached down his left pocket with a steady hand. Blue eyes watched the moving hand in an amused state. "We are so gay right now.. Hehehe."  
  
The Canadian narrowed his eyes slightly. "Shut it, Dee. Again, I'm not in the fucking mood." His mouth fell agape upon feeling something brush against the palm of his hand. The 23-year old gave it a squeeze, quickly realizing this could never be the object he had been looking for. "..Those are not your keys, are they?" Jonathan's trademark crazed laughter resounded harshly, causing the man to lose his balance and stumble forward. Quick reflexes aside, was Evan able to catch his friend in the nick of time, pushing him back against the wooden door for support. "Okay then .. Moving on the the other pocket." With an agile hand moving around is his right pocket, the blue eyed man thought he might as well use this time of dead silence to take in one of his best friend's physiques. A small smile found its way on the man's bruised lips. "I've never .. noticed that.. you're shorter than me.. Up until now." His raspy voice died down in a short lived giggle. Feeling somewhat moved, the Asian-Canadian cracked a gentle smile to match Jonathan's.   
  
"Well, I am a double Asian." A cold sensation brushed his fingertips, and after a little groping, he collected a ring of keys. "I think I've got them." The sound of a smothered laugh was shortly heard, after which the American let his body collide with Evan's slightly broader one, covering his face in the nape of the younger man's neck. "Naww.. I was just starting to enjoy your hands massaging my junk."  With some effort, the dark haired male managed to support the crazed clown's body weight. "You clearly need to get laid." He spoke, turning some of the keys in the locks until the door swung open obediently. The sudden removal of a possible back support surprised Jonathan, feeling how his body turned into mush again. In a futile attempt to support himself on his friend once more, he reached for Evan's bicep. To no avail, as both of them crashed under the unexpected shift in weights on both ends. "Ouch. Goddammit!" The 28-year old man laughed crazily at his own failure and ran a hand through his short cropped sand colored locks. "I'm such a retard." Breathing out another deep sigh of frustration, Evan propped himself up with both arms. "You're such an idiot, dude." He climbed onto his feet, hand outstretched. "Get up, I'll put you in bed."  
  
"Are you deaf, man? I told you.. I didn't want to go to sleep." He turned to face the Asian-Canadian. "We're in LA, fucker! I wanted to party. Go to some strip clubs.." The brunet laid sprawled on the hotel room floor, face pressed into the surprisingly cold floor tiles. "You can't even stand on your own damn legs! How the fuck would you be able to fuck a chick?" His dark eyes found Jonathan's lifeless frame, and he sighed once more. He'd already lost count so far.. "You'd probably miss the hole entirely.." He muttered under his breath, gaze locked on the American while he reached for his arm in an attempt to pull him up. The man just laughed. "I'd fuck her in the ear holes or something. Hahaha, bitch won't even know what hit her!" Evan rolled his eyes, no longer having the mental strength to put up with Johnathan's nonsense.   
  
"Yeah, yeah.." He breathed as he dropped his friend on the bed. His eyes soon thereafter traced his puke-stained shirt. "Dude .. I need to freshen up. Can I grab one of your shirts?" Blue eyes found a significantly darker pair. "Wait .. What size are you? I bet you're sporting a large or something.." Upon hearing these words, and the view on a laid down Jonathan, Evan's ears heated up. "..What?" The American turned his head towards the Asian-Canadian, raising a bushy eyebrow. "Your shirt. What the hell did you think I was talking about?" The younger male decided to simply shake it off by shaking his head. "Never mind. A medium will do just fine." He received a nod from the older male.   
  
"Are you gonna take a shower?"  
"No? I'm just gonna change shirts.."  
  
Jonathan's chuckling caused the white strings of his grey hoodie to bounce uncontrollably, thus he closed his tired eyes. "In those suitcases over there .." His attempt to lift his arm was terminated almost immediately with his arm sinking back down in a limp fashion. Evan nodded, searching through his friend's suitcases for a shirt matching his personal preferences. Once found what he'd been looking for, he hoisted his arm in the air, waving the folded shirt he held in his hand, signifying the near falling asleep American that he was set and good to go. After seeing Jonathan nod for a second time, Evan disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

 

"Hey Ev..? Are you and Sydney still a thing?" Johnathan kept his eyes fixed on the painted white ceiling. He felt somewhat better, despite the nausea nipping at the pit of his stomach. The bathroom faucet was turned off, giving silence its turn to return to their surroundings. Evan's voice soon sprung to life. "I'd assume so. Why'd you ask?" As he followed each and every little detail of the lazy ceiling paint job, the blue eyed American breathed out a puff of air. "Well, I overheard her bitching in the background when you called me right before you were about to board your plane. Bitch be tripping over tedious bullshit.. It ticks me off." Evan watched how his reflection in the tiny bathroom mirror, reflected the smile that crept on his lips. "Women.." He mumbled. "Can't live with 'em, cant' live without 'em."   
  
Jonathan shook his head, eyelids held shut tightly. "Man, you shouldn't be held down by any woman. You can get better." Both men faced each other when the bathroom door swung open and a dark haired adolescent emerged from the tiny room. "Better how?" He said with a smile pricking at the corners of his mouth. "Any suggestions?" While laughing, Johnathan dodged the dirty shirt Evan had thrown at him, rolling it into a ball and throwing it right back at him. "No idea.. But there must be better out there. There's always something better waiting for us, no?" The Asian-Canadian nodded after letting those words sink in for a short while. "I would say.. be happy with the things you have at the moment. But .. I suppose you're right."   
  
With Johnathan's ocean like eyes following his every move, he crawled over the man's legs, to place himself next to him. Arms bend behind his head, gaze fixated on the very same ceiling his friend had been staring at mere seconds ago. Johnathan emitted a clicking sound as he sat upright. "You know what I need right now? ..A blunt. Like, seriously." Another sigh. "No, you don't. You're fucked enough as it is.." A change of pace, as it was now Johnathan's turn to breath out a sigh. "Stop mothering me, Ev. It's really getting annoying as balls.." Attempting to stand up, his knees once again gave up on him, teaming up with gravity to pull the man downwards as fast as possible. "Are you fucking serious?!" He exclaimed, slamming his fists against the cool floor tiles. Bent over the edge of the king sized hotel bed, Evan held back a grin. "That's what you get for being a bonehead."  
  
"I'll show you a real fucking bonehead, you little Canadian fucker!" The 28-year old yelled, slowly crawling his way back onto the bed, reaching for one of the pillows and smashing it against the 23-year-old's head. Said man sat upright immediately, protecting his face with both arms instinctively. "Hey! Brother, please.." All hostile actions came to a sudden stop when Jonathan bluntly stared ahead of him. "For some unexplained reason .. I feel so fucking horny right now." A set of tiny eyebrows dropped down in a V line. "Dude, D! TMI!" A pair of blue eyes found their darker counterparts, another set of eyebrows raised in disbelief. "What? You try going without for years on end."   
  
The stern expression on the Asian-Canadian male softened a little, and he moved in closer to Jonathan's hunched frame. "..When has the last time been since you had some?" As if to clarify his interest, he tilted his head a little. Pandora's box had been opened. The 28-year old Clown clenched his arms around the white pillow, pressing it tighter against his slender chest. "No idea, really.. Years?" Evan smiled. It seemed the best thing to do. "Maybe if you'd show your face to your fans, you might be able to use your popularity as a little gateway to.. -"   
  
"- I like the anonymous fame, thank you." Johnathan interrupted, shaking his head vigorously. "Besides, most people have a pretty clear idea on what I look like."  
  
Evan yet again tilted his head, eyebrow arched upwards. "Yeah .. That idea consists out of a hockey mask wearing clown. Not really living up to the real thing." A chuckle. "Ever seen the women in Connecticut? Either hoes or no's."  
  
Voicing a soft laugh, Evan raised both hands defensively. "Okay, okay. I don't need the graphic details on your sex life, man.." As soon as Evan decided to shake his head again, Johnathan spoke up. "I'd rather be single and horny as fuck, than being in the kind of relationship you're in." Shots were fired, and Evan felt the burning pain of an obvious gunshot wound. "What's wrong with my relationship?" The American shrugged his shoulders, already regretting what he had just now said. "It's so .. generic. It's the figurehead of all relationships. I don't need a girl yelling at me all the time, cramping my style, just because I don't live up to her standards of the perfect boyfriend." The littlest of shimmers appeared in the American's icy blue eyes. Almost undetectable, but noticed by his friend nonetheless. "Yeah.." He laughed. "If you can't even handle my mothering and bitching, I highly doubt you could handle an actual girl." A nod of the head was the response he received from his friend. "Exactly. Plus.. Sydney probably forgives you right away for whatever bull crap you pulled, once she takes a look at you." Again that burning sensation spreading throughout Evan's limbs.. "Why'd you say that?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed that recently, Asian men are really making a comeback. Women are all over that shit. And especially when they're successful and attractive at that .." This comment caused Evan to shake his head laughing. "I'm not that successful, dude. I'm a humble little man." Johnathan turned to face his friend, grinning from ear to ear. "And the cock doesn't even deny the fact that he's handsome! You little shit!" He hit the Asian-Canadian in the face again with the fluffy pillow, emitting a crazed laughter when Evan pushed him away. "Stop it!" He said in between fits of giggles. "Seriously, I'm gonna throw some Falcon punches if you don't." The dark haired individual emitted a combination of both a scream and laughter when Johnathan had thrown himself onto his friend. "Get wrecked, Vanoss!" Attempting to fend of the American's groping arms, the lost his field of depth. Both men crashing down the edge of the bed, all the while continuously laughing heartily. "Your sorry ass is mine now!" Johnathan spoke in a raspy, low tone voice. Within a matter of seconds he had gotten a firm hold on both of Evan's arms, pinning them down without any signs of discomfort. "Where are your Falcon punches now, huh?"  
  
The corners of Evan's mouth curled into a sly grin. "Good point. I might have to resort to .." A surprised squeak resounded, followed by two hands grasping the denim between both of his legs. "YOU BITCH!" Rubbing his crotch area, he watched Evan climb back on his feet. "You're lucky I'm a sick fuck that enjoys pain to certain degrees." Breathing in between giggles, Evan narrowed his eyes. "Still feeling horny now?" A set of blue eyes were pulled to little slits, a grin spreading across the American's lips. "ALWAYS!" He breathed slowly, slowly straightening his back, slowly and unstably stumbling towards the playful Asian-Canadian. He slowly backed away, never averting his eyes once. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, climbing over the bed with the speed of a cheetah and the accuracy of an eagle.   
  
"Oh, _Evaaaan_ ~ Delirious would like to have a word with you. I've got a BIG surprise for you." Evan managed to dive to the side, sprinting towards the balcony. His last resort. Johnathan followed his every move in a stumbling, unstable fashion. With one arm he carefully opened the slide doors, politely closing them behind himself, as he voiced a genuinely terrifying laugh. " _Hehe_.. Seems like you ran out of options. Literally. Your little ass is mine now. Any last words?" Evan's head moved around sporadically, trying to find an escape route. Anything .. Nothing. He turned to face the blue eyed American, swallowing.  
  
  
Heart filled with confidence, Johnathan managed to tell his legs to pick up the pace a little. His run needed time to warm up, but once it had fully initiated, his intoxication took over, and ordered him to trip over his own limbs. Seeing the potential danger of tipping over the edge of the balcony, Evan reached out for his friend, wrapping one arm around the man, whilst holding onto the railing with the other. "You are incorrigible, you know that?" Chuckling ever so adorably, Johnathan buried his face Evan's chest. "I'm a hot mess, baby!"

* * *

 

The painted black sky never took its watchful gaze off of the self-destructive world below. Accompanied by a gentle, yet seemingly chilly breeze, hand in hand as they painted an obvious picture of our expectations toward night time. A tall, but at the same time slender built figure stood bent over the balcony's iron, or perhaps even metallic railing, his eyes kept firmly on the LA streets unfolding below his blurred line of sight. Words filled his clouded mind, resulting in the chuckling of said man. Evan was treated to a view on a pair of bony, in grey fabric covered, shaking shoulders. After his chuckle died down a little, the man closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of the gentle wind caressing his cheeks. "I have the weirdest boner right now." A pair of eyebrows crumbled, pulled down in a V figuration. "What?!" He managed to exclaim with a power filled voice, and didn't hesitate for a moment to push his friend away from him.   
  
"I'm just fucking with ya." Jonathan said, searching his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and its corresponding lighter. Eyes fixed on his rapid arm movements and every now and then shifting to the startled Asian-Canadian, he added ; 'Would my raging cock really scare you that much?"  
  
"I'm not touching that one." The dark haired man leaned on the balcony's railing. His gaze darting from one object to the other. Anything that caught his eye or claimed his attention for even a split second, earned itself an inspecting gaze from the man. Grey fabric brushed over red fabric, the folds in the clothing shifted and relocated themselves with each corresponding movement. A pair of arms now limply wrapped around a muscular waist, the other man's crotch area mere centimetres away from Evan's backside. He felt the younger male flinch upon first contact, followed up by his muscles tightening greatly. Jonathan decided to take it a little step further by pressing his dry and cracked lips against his ear. "You already did." He whispered in a raspy, low voice - which sent shivers down Evan's spine. "On accident .. but it still counts."  
  
"Dude!" - Jonathan rubbed his eyes in an upcoming fit of genuine laughter. Robbing the tears that had formed in those blue pools of their short life span. "Look who's easily intimidated." Laughing in a heartily manner as he was pushed away by the 23-year old, and now watched him rub the insides of his right ear sporadically.   
  
"I'm not intimidated by a long shot. You just came out of nowhere!" He exclaimed with a flustered frown shading his heating face. Jonathan watched the younger man's reaction, clearly amused himself. "Oh, I see. So next time I have to kindly ask you if I can caress you seductively?" Tearing his gaze away from the joking blue-eyed American, Evan cast it back at the outside LA neighborhood, voicing an almost inaudible sigh. A clicking sounds reached out for a puff of smoke coming from burnt tobacco. With a cigarette placed between his lips, Jonathan joined his friend in his night owl like behavior of studying its surroundings. "This is such an opposite image of the shit I see in Connecticut. People here feel safe walking the streets at night time, you don't have to try that shit in the neighborhood I live in. You'll get shanked in the testicles." Johnathan's voice was silenced by an exhalation of toxic smoke.   
  
"Are you trying to convince me that you live in the ghetto?" Evan asked, face turned towards his American friend.  
  
"The crime rates in Connecticut are off the charts." The man then shrugged, let his head fall down with a sigh, eyes closed. "I need more alcohol. I don't want to deal with this shit right now." He lifted his head a small bit. "And I certainly don't want to discuss this with you." Evan noticed how a pair of blue eyes scanned the LA streets. Most likely in the search for a nearby liquor store. "Don't you fucking dare, man.." The Asian-Canadian hissed.   
  
Johnathan's eyes traced towards Evan's, and he looked into those dark pools prolonged. "Why .. does it bother you so much?" A meaty bottom lip was caressed with its owners wet tongue. "I can understand that you're worried about my health, but aside from the obvious, what's the worst that could happen to me in your mind?" The sound of roaring car engines resounded through the streets below them. The penetrating, yet lovely smell of gasoline filled the air almost immediately. "I don't know.." Evan muttered, trying his very best to avoid Johnathan's eyes. "I just don't like to see my friends in such a helpless condition." Another in- and exhale. "You don't want to see me enjoy myself?" An eyebrow arched up in surprise. "When I'm drunk, I'm having the time of my life. Let me tell you.."  
  
"That might be, but I still don't condone ruining yourself with alcohol. Being drunk is something that you should be occasionally.. You're different when you're under the influence of whatever it is that you use.."   
  
The 28-year old sighed. "Dude, half of the times that we hang out, I'm high as **fuck..** "  
"And I'm supposed to be okay with that because we have fun nonetheless?"  
  
"Dude, Evan .. I'm twenty-fucking-eight years old .. I could have been your older brother. It's not your job to protect me or look out for me.. I can take care of myself." Blue eyes found the pitch black night sky again. Filling it's opaque beauty with another cloud formation of smoke. The Asian-Canadian man stretched his arms in front of himself, thus creating quite some space between himself and the balcony's railing. His eyes followed some of the passing cars down below. "Obviously not. But okay, if you say so. It's your life in the end."  
  
".. I appreciate your concern, Ev. Don't get me wrong."  
  
"No, it's okay. I understand where you're coming from. I'll quit meddling with your personal life and your life's choices if that's what you want." The dark haired man said curtly, letting go of the railing. "I'll head back to my own hotel then.." The brunet shook his head in a grinning manner. "Ah, c'mon. Don't be like that, man!"  
  
"I'm not being anything other than myself.."   
  
Jonathan watched the smoke he sent out into the world. "Little childish bitch.. "  
  
"What do you want from me then?"  
  
"To stay, _obviously_. We meet up twice a year, I'd like to spend some quality time with my best pal." Evan rolled his eyes. "Our ideas of 'fun' are miles apart.." A grin spread across the brunet's face. "You want me to lay you down on the bed and treat you like a precious gem? Because I can oblige." The other man simply shook his head, arms crossed against his broad chest. "Not at all." After a moment of inspecting the streets below so more, the 28-year old threw the burnt up cigarette butt down and turned to the slightly ticked off Asian-Canadian man. With a smile forming on his lips, he pulled the younger man into a hug. "Stop acting like a stubborn whore. Let's watch a movie together or something to pass the time. I think this hotel has some free porn channels on the cable .. We could make fun of the poor acting and the horrible faked orgasms?"  
  
As he felt Johnathan shiver, he frowned upon the idea. "Porn, really?" Swift movements, laughter resounded, and a pair of knuckles were rubbing the Asian-Canadian male's crown. The older male's hand easily messing up the previously perfectly styled spiked hair. "What did I just say? Stop being such a cock block!"  
  
"Dude, I'm not -"  
  
"- If you don't stop acting like a 7 year old, I might as well start treating you like one"  
  
"... What?"  
  
Johnathan grinned. "I'll spank the living shit outta you." Evan's matched his own. "You're sick.."  
  
"I'm **Delirious**." The 28-year old American said in a laughing voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan watched Evan observing the outside world closely. Every now and then he would stand on his toes, leaning over the balcony's railing, his head poked downwards. The sight on the curious man amused the older male.   
"Let's make a deal." he said as he covered his short cut hair with his grey hoodie. Evan turned his head with a hopeful look painted on his flawless, rounded face. "I'm listening."  
  
The older male trapped his bottom lip between a row of teeth, averting and attaching his gaze with Evan's sporadically.  
  
"You grant me permission to utterly fuck myself for the remaining night, and I'll extend my stay at my hotel." Logic abandoned the suddenly confused Asian-Canadian, blinking moronically. "What?" he shook his head, letting his back fall against the balcony's railing. "What does that have to do with me?" Jonathan grinned. "You're supposed to gather your shit and bring it over, stupid." It didn't click with the 23-year old, all he could do was stare at the shit eating grin plastered on Jonathan's dry set of lips. "Why should I? PAX is over .. I no longer have any business here." A grunt was emitted and caught by Evan. Jonathan smacked his thy in aggravation, perhaps in the process of slowly losing his patience. "Dude, if we both extend our stay, we'll have plenty of time to hang out together." His grin shape shifted into a gentle, genuine smile. "And I promise that I'll use in low quantities. How about that?"   
  
Awaiting the answer Evan would never form, the blue eyed American continued. "I'll definitely be a zombie tomorrow. Or in a couple of hours to be exact .. So, for you I'll only use on Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Would you like that?"   
  
On the inside Evan smiled at the compassionate and caring nature his friend tend to keep hidden and locked behind a set of indestructible bars. He knew Jonathan was able to be a nice, optimistic and easy-going guy, it was just such a damn shame he didn't show that side of himself all that much. But instead of giving into this sudden revelation, the Asian-Canadian shook his head. ".. Another week in LA? Just you and me? .. What about the other guys?" From the corner of his eye, Evan saw the brunet shrug his shoulders. "They'll probably be on their way home by tomorrow night. Aside from Luis .." His warm and inviting smile was soon taken over by a devious grin. ".. Unless you're afraid to spend some alone time with the crazed clown." A pair of dark eyes were rolled, eyebrows pulled into a curvy attempt to a straight line. "As if." Evan said crossing his arms. "Don't give yourself too much credit."   
  
Jonathan's eyes lit up. "But .. Does that mean I can go nuts now?"  
  
Evan narrowed his eyes, lips pulled into a thin line. "Define 'go nuts' .."  
  
"I really need some weed, dude .." Jonathan whimpered, continuously biting at his bottom lip. Evan's reaction, a disappointed sigh, caused the American to form a frown himself. "Dude, you might as well go home if you so desperately want to get away from me. Seriously, I'm putting myself on the line to keep you satisfied, and if you're still feeling too high and mighty, get fucked then." Another sigh was breathed past Evan's lips as he watched Jonathan get up and squatting down in front of his suitcase inside his hotel room.   
  


* * *

  
  
The weak rays of moonlight hit the Asian-Canadian man's black hoodie, burying themselves in the many folds of the dark fabric. Blue eyes fell down, to land on a pair of worn out sneakers. Their owner swallowed a forming sigh, withholding its corresponding reaction expected from the loner sitting outside, as the wind gently wrapped itself around his broad frame, caressing his cheeks gingerly, leaving red marks near his cheeks and nose. With determination underlining his motions, the American opened the slide door leading to the balcony. "Seriously man ..?" He took a few first steps outside, his arms wrapped around his slender torso. "You're just gonna sit here all night?"   
  
Yet the Asian man did not turn around. His shoulders obviously peaked up, but this could have had multiple reasons. Jonathan went with the obvious 'chilly wind' one, in an attempt to embrace modesty for once in his lifetime. The distant wind moaned once more, blending in with the never ending symphony of car engines and dying echoes of random voices. That's when Evan turned around at last, scanning the blue eyed American in silence. "You smoked?" Jonathan shook his head without giving it a second thought, a motion that had become almost instinct-like to the man. "You think I'd smoke weed inside of a hotel room?" His thin eyebrows lined up neatly. "Fuck no, I'm not that crazy.." His hands reached down the pockets of his oversized grey hoodie. "No, I've got my shit right here. So, if you don't mind, scoot over."   
  
Evan tightened his muscles, fists clenched, balled, spouting a duo of thick veins. "No." His eyes found a lighter colored pair. "You know what?" He climbed on to his feet, gesturing towards the small bench. "Have a seat."  
  
Unable to understand what had fuelled Evan's actions, not even if he dearly wanted to at this point, Jonathan seated himself down, shrugging his shoulders before lighting the impressive-in-size blunt he'd rolled a moment a go. The man grunted, hoisting the burning object in the air when Evan boldly threw himself onto his lap. "Enjoy the view on the back of my head." Annoyance and agitation soon made place for amusement, and with a smile forming at the corners of the American's mouth, he breathed out a cloud of smoke, before placing his chin on Evan's broad shoulder. "I knew you'd be my bitch eventually."   
  
"Shut up and finish that joint. It reeks like shit.."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, sugar tits. It's the most beautiful smell in the world."  
  
"If we're gonna spend another week here, I'm gonna check out at my hotel."  
  
"Sure. You'd be out of your mind to pay for a room that you're not gonna use. You can crash here."  
  
The 28-year old spotted some broken pieces of lost ash on Evan's hoodie, and breathed a puff of air towards them, scaring them away, forcing them to leave their current residence almost instantly. It caused the 23-year old to pull his shoulders up instinctively, rubbing his neck whilst he turned to Jonathan. The man only smiled sheepishly. "You're not an ashtray. I know, baby boo. I know."

* * *

 

Jonathan watched the folds in Evan's hoodie occasionally change positions. "Do you often think back to the moment when we first heard of each other's existence?" Evan shook his head in response. ".. Probably not as much as you do." As the many folds continued shifting positions, the American kept studying the way the moonlight fell into them. "Crazy to think that just a few years ago we still were complete strangers to each other. If I had never contacted you, we probably would've never met.." The Asian-Canadian chuckled softly, his chin falling against his collarbones. "Back in the day when you were still somewhat 'normal' .."  
  
The man flinched when Jonathan's finger poked at one of his sides. "I'm still perfectly normal, you Canadian bag of dicks." Smiling at Jonathan's reaction, Evan grabbed the older man's hand. "On few occasions, that is!" His eyes watched the man's scarred hand before releasing the hold he had on it - causing Jonathan to wriggle around a bit, so his hand would glide down Evan's leg and fall back on to the small bench they were seated on. "Dude, it blows my mind sometimes. I would've never gotten to where I am right now, if it weren't for you including me in your videos." The 23-year old had noticed his friend's attempt at breaking the physical contact, and he smiled. "Does this happen often?" The American's voice resounded behind his back. "What?" And Evan smiled again. "That weed makes you so emotional .. "  
  
"It happens from time to time." Jonathan exclaimed. "Got a problem with that, _Vanoss?_ " He felt Jonathan's chest vibrate against his back, thus he chuckled at the funny sensation. "No, not at all. I just haven't seen that side of you much." He wasn't able to see his friend's facial expressions, but he was damn sure the man was pouting like a 6-year old right now. "Well, it's there. It exists." The man's voice suddenly said. A grin took over the 23-year old's lips. "Won't Luke get jealous if he would see us right now?" Once again, the blue eyed American was dumbfounded. "Huh? What are you talking about ..?"   
  
"Is he not your daddy? I certainly thought he was .." Evan said laughing. An action Jonathan quickly mimicked. " **Oooooh ~** ! Nah, we broke up a few days ago." Laughing even harder, the dark haired squeezed his eyes shut. "You're full of shit, Dee." His friend just laughed along. "Hey, at least I roll with it. Any other guy would've kicked your ass by now."   
  
"You think? What about all the times you said you had my back?"  
  
"I think you're getting things mixed up. Usually it's you who screams to have my back."  
  
Evan's laughter increased in volume. "Because you suck at GTA 5 .. "  
Jonathan's laughter matched his own. "You try to press the right buttons when your hands are shaking and your vision is all over the place."  
  
"Then stop smoking pot during our recordings."  
" **NEVER!** "  
  
As soon as their laughter died down a little, Evan rubbed his arms nervously. "I guess Delirious wouldn't be Delirious without somewhat intoxication. Right?" A motion that didn't go unnoticed by the 28-year old. "Hell no." He laughed. "Then you'd be playing games with Jonathan, and to be honest .. Who really likes that guy?" Evan took a moment to let those words sink in, perfectly able to read between the lines of that 'confession'. But he decided to not give into it, and keep the spirits high and positive. There's a time and place for everything, and this wasn't the right one. He licked his lips, eyes fixed on the balcony's railing. "Yeah, some weird North Carolina dude that moved to Connecticut for some unexplained reason. What a weirdo .." Thank God intoxication halted Jonathan's ability to think straight. Point proven by the sound of the man's crazy laughter. "Such an outcast. A fucking paria .. That guy should kill himself!" His chuckles sent a chill down Evan's spine, yet he listened to Jonathan's voice. "But luckily, Delirious is here to save the day."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at the man's crazy antics. "That sounds so schizo, if you ask me .." All he heard, or ever would hear come out of his friends was laughter, giggles and chuckling. So he didn't know any better, one would assume to think.   
  
"Who says I'm not?"  
"It wouldn't surprise me .."  
  
"For all you know, I might be extremely mentally ill." Jonathan said grinning, wrapping his slender arms around Evan's waist. "Maybe .. I'm extremely gay for Canadians .." Despite his attempts at loosening the grip his friend had on his waist, Evan laughed. "You ain't getting any of this though."  
  
"BLASPHEMY! Delirious gets it all. All the bitches!"  
"I'm not a bitch." Evan said, laughing softly.  
"You are! My bitch, that is." Jonathan's grinning lips voiced shortly after.  
"You wish."  
  
" _Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feeeeeeel youuuu ~_ "  
  
Evan burst into laughter. "Shut up! You can't sing worth shit!"  
  
"Get your sexy ass off of me for a sec .."  
"Why ..?"  
  
"I have to go take a piss real quick." Then, another grin followed. "Unless you're into some kinky kind of sex, and you wouldn't mind me pissing all over you, that is."  
With the speed of a cheetah, Evan got on his feet. "Goddammit, Dee.."  
  
"Be back in a few." The older male smiled, placing his blunt in the ashtray and skipping back into his hotel room.

* * *

 

"Ahoy horsey! Ahoy!"   
  
Jonathan yelled as he jumped on Evan's back. The dark haired man caught his breath, breathing out a sigh of relief once he recognized the man's voice and the sight on his worn sneakers.   
  
"Holy shit! You scared me half to death! Get off of me, you bitch!"  
  
Smiling, all the while holding onto the broad Asian-Canadian man's neck, Jonathan moped. "That's a first .. Nobody has ever told me to get off of them, or out of them..." When both men's eyes locked, they both grinned. "Well, there's a first for everything. Now get off!" Evan whined as he tried his best to toss the older male off.   
  
"NO! ALL MY PROGRESS! Down the drain ..." The blue eyed American yelled, as he let himself fall on to his back - eyes fixed on the black night sky. He really spoke in riddles, Evan thought to himself when he eyed the man sprawled comfortably on the concrete floor tiles, arms bent behind his head as to make himself even more comfortable. "What progress? What are you talking about?" Yet Jonathan's mind had derailed already, now caught up in the black circle surrounding them. "The sky is so pretty .." Casting his glance up above him, Evan nodded. "I guess it is .."   
  
"I really thought you were ready to receive me."  
  
An arched eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"How many stars do you think there are? I mean .. If it was possible to put all of 'em in one room .. How many would there be?"  
  
A pair of dark eyes located the pitch black sky again. ".. A lot?"  
  
The 28-year old turned to Evan shortly, for his gaze to trace back to the sky. "Yeah .. I think so too."  
  
Then his words struck the Asian-Canadian, and with a combination of a frown and smile, he looked at the peaceful American. " _Ready to receive you.._?" He only saw the man shaking his head with a grin. "Never mind I said any of that. My brain is being attacked right now .. Invasion of dopamine? Is that right?" his eyes found Evan's, and the owner of said darker pair shrugged. "How would I know any of that?" The sky claimed the clown's attention once more. "Well, whatever the hell it is, it's making me feel fucking great!"  
  
"Maybe you should get off of the floor .. You'll get sick, man."  
"The hell I won't. I never get sick."  
"Aside from the many times that you have been and I had to ask the others to appear in my videos.." Evan chuckled, yet Jonathan never teared his gaze away from the sky.   
  
"Yeah .. Maybe I do. But I won't this time, I promise."  
"You have a crystal ball now?"  
  
His trademark grin made another appearance. "Two of 'em! Wanna see your reflection?" Even shook his head, grinning at the mere thought of it. "No thanks. I'm good."   
  
Shit got real when Jonathan's voice resounded again. "Hasn't Sydney tried calling you yet?"  
  
With another shake of the head, Evan responded. "I think she's asleep by now."  
  
"Are there different time zones for Canada too?"  
"I think about three hours. What time is it?"  
  
"Wait, I'll check .. " The American said, reaching for his phone and holding it above his face with outstretched arms. "It's .. almost 4 am." Evan's eyes grew big. "It is?! .. Shit, dude. Well, then it's 1 back in Toronto.." Jonathan's eyes found Evan's again, and the younger male could've sworn he saw something in those oceanic pools, he'd never seen before.   
  
"You think she's .. _sleeping?_ "  
"What is that supposed to mean? Of course she's asleep. What else would she be doing at this time?"  
"Okay, okay .. No need to get all defensive all of a sudden."  
  
The 23-year old sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, unable to figure out what to do with Jonathan's sudden suspicions. "We should try to get some sleep, man.."  
  
"You go, I'll come as soon as I'm done here."  
"You're not gonna sleep at all, are you ..?"  
  
Laughter resounded. "Probably not."  
"Well this double Asian is. Good night, Dee."  
  
"G'night, baby."

* * *

 

"No, he's asleep, and I think he's gonna be for a long time .." Evan said, looking out the glass slide doors that lead to the balcony. A flock of birds passed his line of sight, to disappear within a matter of minutes.  
  
 _"Why did you guys stay back? I mean .. What are the plans?"_  
  
He had no idea how to answer that question himself. Part of him wanted to kick himself in the septum for agreeing with Jonathan's rash decisions, but somehow .. he was a master at persuading people. The weaker of mind ..  
  
"No idea, man. He just .. kinda suggested it out of the blue. What should I have done? Just say no?"  
  
 _"No, I'm not judging you or anything .. It's just odd. I know that you guys are tight, and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm tight as balls with Tyler and Craig, but .. You've been all over each other all throughout PAX, and now you guys are still together .."_  
  
All that could be classified as, was a half truth. Luis was tight with pretty much all of his crew members. Sure, Tyler and Craig might be held in higher regard by the Californian pro-gamer, but he'd never let that stop him from equally enjoying himself with the others.. Luis was just the kind of person that got along with everybody.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and it's none of **that**! I promise."  
  
 _"Hey, even if it is all of **that** , it's cool, man. Who am I to say anything about **that**?"_  
  
"It's **none of that** , Lui."  
  
The 31-year old on the other end of the connection voiced a laugh.  
  
 _"Aight, aight. If you say so, I believe you, man. So .. Since Dee is knocked out senseless .. What are you gonna do all day? Just sit by his side, watching him sleep?"_  
  
Yeah, about that .. Rash thinking and decision making. Goddamn, Jonathan and his sweet words..  
  
"No idea .. I was thinking just that.."  
  
 _"I'm down to come over if you want me to, man."_  
"To Jonathan's hotel?"  
 _"Sure, why the hell not? I'm down to even hang out at Dee's hotel room."_  
  
Evan chuckled. "What about Mae?"  
  
 _"She's at work. Won't be back 'til 9 or 10. Speaking of girlfriends .. How did Sydney react? I bet she wasn't all too pleased with having to miss you for another 7 days."_  
  
The Asian-Canadian bit his lip.  
  
"No, probably not.."  
 _"You have told her, right?"_  
"Not .. yet."  
 _"Why not? I thought you were all about being honest in a relationship .."_  
"I am! I am all for being honest .. I just, haven't had the time for it."  
 _"Dude .. it's noon. She's awake by now .."_  
"Yeah, yeah, I know she is .. I just.. Never mind. I'll give her a call eventually."  
 _"Unless there's a reason why you don't want to tell her you're spending some private time with Dee.."_  
"Luis, it's not like **that** , Goddammit!"  
 _"Triple denial, Ev .. suspicious!"_  
  
Emitting a loud yawn, the waking American sat upright, rubbing the remnants of warm drool from the corner of his mouth. "What's not like **that**?" When Evan turned to Jonathan, he rolled his eyes and nodded to the phone he held in his hand. The American simply ran a hand through his short hair, breathing out another yawn. "Who're you on the phone with?"  
  
"Lui .. He wants to hang out." the Asian-Canadian said, putting the phone on speaker and seating himself next to Jonathan on the bed.   
  
_"Don't push it all on me, Evan! You started texting me first!"_  
  
Laughing, the blue eyed American rubbed both of his eyes. "What about your girl, Lui?"  
  
 _"She's at work, brother."_  
  
Hearing his monkey-faced friend speak these words, the 28-year old chuckled.  
"Too bad your Spanish ass got kicked to the curb .." Evan giggled into his palm, eyes fixed on his phone.  
  
 _"Fuck you! Both of you! **Each other** , preferably!"_  
  
Evan and Jonathan's laughter only got louder.   
  
_"You had fun last night, Dee? Evan told me all about it. Pretty skies .."_  
  
A pair of blue eyes traced towards the amused 23-year old. "Pretty skies?" Evan couldn't keep a grin from forming on his lips. "You have been staring at the sky for hours after I went to sleep."   
  
"I have?" Jonathan said in between a fit of raspy giggles. "Must have been one hell of a star constellation .."  
  
 _"Boobs and ass, especially crafted and formed for you, Dee. Someone up there must like you a lot."_  
  
Jonathan's laughter never seized, which caused Evan to locate the wet patch on the man's shirt. He furrowed his brows at the sight. "Dude, have you been drooling in your sleep?" He received a casual nod in response. "I usually do when I'm either drunk or high .."   
  
_"Everybody has drooled in their sleep at least once. It's a sign that you're sound asleep."_  
  
Evan's frown only deepened. "Bullshit! It means your intoxicated like fuck."  
  
The following response was said by both Jonathan and Luis : " ** _Says little mr. Plaster Saint._** " Feeling his ears heat up, the Asian-Canadian man crossed his arms. "Damn both of you to hell."  
  
 _"But dudes .. Seriously, do you want me to come over or not?"_  
  
The two hotel roomies exchanged some looks, before Jonathan finally rolled his eyes. "You'll be here eventually, even if we don't want you to. It's not like you've got anything else to do." Evan's laughter resounded in the background, and didn't go unnoticed by the 31-year old Californian.   
  
_"Once I'm there I'm gonna make you eat an 8 inch cock, you clown ass bag."_  
  
"Really?! Can't wait! Hurry up, papi! Please, papi! Don't make me wait too long.. My tongue and lips are extra moist now.."  
  
Both Evan and Jonathan eyed the silent piece of technology. "Did he just .. hang up?" Evan said laughing, watching the blue eyed American fall on his back in a fit of sheer laughter.

* * *

 

As the Asian-Canadian man opened the door, a slightly shorter figure dashed right past him, nudging his shoulder ever so roughly as the man made his way into the room. Even his shadow was no longer able to follow his every move, and simply decided to color the mattress in a dark shade, almost as if it knew that's where its owner was headed toward. He pushed the nonsuspecting American onto his back, grabbing the phone out of his shaking hands and throwing it on the nearby night stand. With a grin he faced the blue eyed man. "Mamacita, Papi has returned to you." Once a sense of surprise had traded places with fascination, the 28-year old smiled at his captor. "My, Papi .. So eager."   
  
Blinking in utter confusion, Evan watched the show unfolding right in front of his eyes. "Would the both of you rather have some privacy?" His voice quickly changed into laughter. "I could leave if you want me to." He flinched at the incoming pillow that was thrown at him, noticing that Luis hadn't broken the eye contact with Jonathan for even a split second. Not completely sure what to think of any of this, the threw the pillow back on to the bed. His dark eyes moved towards the 31-year old when his voice suddenly emerged. "Leave. Now. Come back in about .."  
  
"In about 3 seconds." Jonathan giggled.  
  
"6 minutes." Luis voice soon corrected him.  
  
"Ai Papi, you have improved a lot! For me?"  
  
"Make it 8 ..."  
  
"Aiiii, Papii .. I'm getting so hot right now .."  
  
" .. 10. Now go!"  
  
Evan raised an eyebrow in utter surprise, perhaps even suspicion. "Are you serious?" But his skeptical mood was soon smothered when both men turned to look at him. His eyes grew big. "You are serious .."  
  
Stretching his arms, Jonathan looked into Luis' dark eyes. A playful smile pricking at the corners of his mouth. "Papi .. Evan is jealous of you .. He doesn't like to share me." Evan flinched on his turn, raising both arms defensively. Even if there was no actual reason to it. "What? I never said anything like that .." The older male's eyes softened, yet a hint of mischief detectable. "Hmm.. Mamacita, perhaps we can let him join in on the fun." Enthusiasm took over the blue eyed American, and he patted the empty space on the bed eagerly. "Come a little closer, pretty boy. There's plenty of space on this bed."  
  
"I'm leaving!" Evan's voice stated before the door fell shut behind him. Luis looked up, leaning a bit back in an attempt to get a better view on the door. "Has he really left?" Jonathan shrugged his bony shoulders. He climbed from underneath the Californian man, tiptoed to the door, to poke his head out and look around the hallway. He burst into a fit of laughter once he walked back into the hotel room. "The fucker actually left!" Luis laughter soon joined Jonathan's, and he bent his arms behind his back as he laid himself down on the bed. "Easily intimidated much."  
  
Jonathan joined his friend on the bed, a huge grin present on his features. "My words exactly!"   
  
\- - - -  
  
"Is he picking up?" Jonathan asked, lighting a cigarette and handing it to his monkey-faced friend. Said man shrugged his shoulder unknowingly, and placed the freshly lit cigarette between his lips. "It's ringing.."   
  
"Ai, papi .. you so sexy when you smoke .."  
  
Luis watched the blue eyed American from the corner of his eye, shaking his head with a smile. Once he heard a clicking sound, he spoke up. "Evan?" Hearing that name being pronounced, Jonathan jumped up, sprinting towards the 31-year old standing near the balcony's railing. "Is that my bitch? **EVAAAN**?!" When he pressed his ear against the barrier of Luis' hand and the actual phone, he heard the Asian-Canadian mouthing an annoyed : _Are you done?_  
  
Luis chuckled at Evan's reaction. "My 8 inch jalapeno is flaccid .. **very flaccid**."   
This earned him some hysterical trademark laughter from the blue eyed American, as he saw the man clapping his hands in sheer euphoria. Perhaps he hadn't entirely sobered up..  
  
" _Thanks for the info .._ " Evan spewed, obviously ticked off. If only his friends gave a shit.   
  
"Are you coming back? All danger is averted. All cargoes have been unloaded in their corresponding containers, buddy."   
  
" _I hope you guys were bullshitting me back then .._ "  
  
Jonathan and Luis locked eyes and the 28-year old grinned. "What if we weren't? You don't know when your cherished crew meets up to host fuck parties." He giggled when the 31-year old punched him in the shoulder. "Shh! That is confidential information!" Both men couldn't hold back a set of childlike giggles.   
  
" _Just tell me you guys were just fucking with me.._ "  
  
Luis and Jonathan locked eyes again, their laughter increasing in sound with each of Evan's passing comments. Holding his hands together, Jonathan smiled lovingly at the phone held in Luis' hand. "I could never say that enough. Evan, baby, I was just fucking with you. Really, really **HARD**." Luis had to bite his lip to keep himself from pissing himself. "Ouch .. Are you replacing the 8 inch jalapeno with a 3 inch dumpling?" Jonathan's smile turned into a pondering gaze. "Hmm, a squeaking monkey vs. a bat owl.."   
  
" _I'm hanging up._ "  
  
Jonathan's eyes grew big and he reached for the phone, for his arms to be slapped away by the Californian man. " **NOOOO ! Evan! I'M SORRY !!** "  
  
" _Seriously guys .._ "  
  
Lips pouting, eyes averted and fixed on a set of worn sneakers. Luis tightened his grip on his phone. "Dude, Evan! He's almost crying. You mean fuck tard .."  
  
" _No he's not._ "  
  
" **WHAAAAAAAAAA !!!** "  
  
Pressing his lips together in an attempt to keep his act intact, Luis turned around so he was no longer facing Jonathan. "You're so mean, Ev .. But aight. If you are completely giving up on him, can I have him?" Jonathan pulled his knees up, resting his chin on both of them as he watched the 31-year old. "No .. Evan, please help me! His 8 inch jalapeno will rip my sexy ass in half!" Looking into those blue pools, Luis smiled. "I almost did it just now .. there's already a huge crack in the middle."  
  
A sigh could be heard on the other and of the connection, and both men burst into another fit of laughter. And when a monotone peeping tone resounded, Jonathan snatched the phone from Luis' hand. " **NOOOOO!** " He pouted at the now blank screen of the phone resting on his knees. Arms falling down his sides limply. Luis' features were set into a frown, all the while his vocal chords produces a chuckle. Talking about mismatching emotions and actions. Contradicting bullshit aside. "Is it just me or is Evan easily intimidated by the idea of homosexual practices?"  
  
He saw Jonathan chuckle. "He's just in denial. He can't help it." He said, fingers racing over the phone's touch screen and holding the piece of technology against his ear. Eyes glistening and a genuine smile on his lips when he heard Evan's voice.  
  
" _Seriously? Again? Give it a rest, already._ "  
  
"Evan, listen to me .. Just listen. Really now .."  
  
The 23-year old sighed. " _Okay, what is it?_ "  
  
"Right after you left, Luis and I have been talking some things over.. And I feel like you have a right to know.."  
Jonathan's sudden elaboration caused a confused Luis to raise an eyebrow.  
  
Evan cleared his throat. " _Oh yeah? Is that right?_ "  
  
"I never knew how to call the feeling .. I wasn't sure if I wanted to even acknowledge it for what it was."  
Jonathan continued his act, actually impressing his monkey-faced friend with his acting skills.  
  
" _What..?_ "  
  
"But after last night, I realized that I have to tell you. And I hope you won't hate me for it .. I'm really opening myself up now, and I know that you know in what kind of vulnerable position this puts me in .."  
  
" _..Okay._ "  
  
Biting back a grin, the American continued. "Promise me you won't be mad, okay? Just promise me this one thing ..."  
  
Evan's voice couldn't have sound more sincere. " _I won't, man. You know I never would .._ "  
  
On the background Luis chuckled at his poor friends easily believing state of mind. So naive, something he wasn't used from Evan. He would usually be far more .. The man couldn't even finish his own thought with Jonathan's extremely believable emotion-laced voice speaking in the background.   
  
"Okay. Here goes .. Evan..?"  
  
" _Yeah?_ "  
  
"I really want you to suck my dick."  
  
Luis cracked up, slamming his fist against the balcony's railing. Squeezing his eyes shut as soon as he felt tears form at his tear ducts. Grinning, Jonathan grabbed a hold on the sheets on the bed, clenching the fabric between his scarred fingers. "No! No, listen to me first! Hear me out! It's just that .. You're Asian .. You should be accustomed to perverted shit by now. And .. I know you're secretly super gay.. And your lips are so pouty .. I just know they are meant to fit around my huge cock."  
  
All that both men heard before Evan hung up was the shattering sting of glass breaking. Luis turned to Jonathan, holding his sides, in an attempt to control the giggles. "Did he just jump out of a window?" Jonathan fell back bursting into laughter. "Fuck it! I was so close to persuading him, though!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, dude! You've got one hell of an apartment!' Evan exclaimed, his dark eyes wandering across the impressively large living room. The giant television and numerous gaming consoles caught his immediate eye, and the man sprinted near them. He wore a wide smile on his face when he had noticed the large book case in the corner of the room, filled with an enormous collection of video games. 'No way, man!' Jonathan and Luis exchanged a smile, both entering the living room and deposited their bags next to the expensive looking, white leather couch. "And I thought I had it pretty good, but this is amazing! I never knew beta-testing games payed so well..'  Nodding, the 31-year old opened the glass slide doors leading to the yard, to bend down in front of a white English Bulldog. "There he is! My handsome little guy!' The high pitched voice in which the Californian man spoke, cut past the American's eardrums, and once he glanced over at the chubby, wrinkly dog, he sprinted towards it. "DISPARO!'  
  
Evan joined his friends in the backyard, watching the two men playing with the little, waddling drool machine. 'Disparo? Doesn't that mean .. shooting in Spanish?' The dog's owner nodded with a smile. "His full name is _Disparo a la Cabeza_. But we usually shorten it to just Disparo." Jonathan looked up. "That's Head shot for you, Ev! Mr. Head shot!" He laughed when the dog jumped on him, causing the slender man to lose his balance. "No! Disparo! Get off of me! No! No French kissing! No bestiality up in this bitch!" They all burst into laughter, Luis grabbing the dog's collar and pulling him of the now, sodomized American. "Yeah, he tends to get a little overly excited." Evan nodded, watching that little white ball on legs waddle inside the living room. "So, Dee is a regular, I've noticed.' Luis and Jonathan locked eyes for a split second, then they both ended up grinning like madmen. "He's been over more than once. At this point he has pretty much claimed the guest room and the couch." Jonathan pointed a bony finger at the Latino-American. "Hey! I slept on that couch once, and it was the first and last time!" He turned to the Asian-Canadian. "Leather is cold as fuck! I never knew.. I had to ask this fucker for two sets of blankets. One to lay under me, and one for on top of me. And that leather still got to me! It was like .. Death was sexually assaulting me in my sleep!"   
  
The Californian man chuckled whilst running a finger under his nose. "I asked Mae if she'd be okay with sharing the bed, but she was certain that she'd rather have you sleep on the couch." Breathing out a puff of air, the 28-year old crossed his arms. "It's not my fault that the bitch is a jealous one. I swore that I wouldn't touch either of you, and she still didn't believe me!" Evan watched Luis' every move. From the man lighting a first cigarette and handing it over to Jonathan, to lighting a second one and claiming it as his own. Luis and Dee sure were tight, and the two seemed to go a long way back. Something Evan had no idea about. Did Luis and Jonathan know each other before they were introduced to the public in VanossGaming...? "Do you blame her? She is very familiar with your videos, mine and Evan's, and I'd say she's a smart gal for wanting to stay the fuck away from you!" They both laughed, followed by simultaneously taking a drag. "You can never trust a delirious clown! NEVER!"   
  
"Okay .. Now we're all here, I have to follow through. I promised I would order us some pizza. So, what are you fine young men craving?" Evan and Jonathan casually glanced at each other, both shrugging their shoulders. "I want a uh.. Pizza .. with uhm .. pineapple, and uh .. pepperoni. Oh! And mushrooms! A man can never have enough mushrooms!" Laughter resounded again among the three men. "And I'll just have a pepperoni one." Luis nodded at both men, then turned around on the ball of his heel, on his way to living room - Leaving Evan and Jonathan sitting on the iron laced garden bench. "I never knew Luis had this financial capital. This is a sweet condo.." From the corner of his eye, he saw the blue eyed American purse his lips, eyebrows furrowed and his gaze fixed on his fingers. "Dee? Dude, you in there?" Once the man's trademark chuckle resounded, the Asian-Canadian breathed out a sigh of relief. He had no idea why he'd do that .. He just did.   
  
"I just realized that these two cuts right here .. They look like a banana of some sorts. Hehe!" That was the Delirious he knew and loved alright. "I feel like now that I've seen how Luis lives, I kinda feel compelled to check out your crib." Hearing those words, the 28-year old grinned. Shaking his head as he continued to inspect his scarred fingers. "You don't want that, trust me. No offence to you, but ... You're a rich kid. You're not used to such environments. They would fuck you up." He grinned, abandoning his cut up fingers, and locking his eyes with Evan's. "But you'd be with me. I think I'd be fine with you around, won't I?" Jonathan's lips curved in to a devious grin, as he wrapped an arm around the 23-year-old's shoulder. "Sure you are. Delirious is here to save the day! I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my little baby bitch boo, now would I?"

* * *

 

Luis' head turned toward the hall, a smile on his lips at the sight of the young woman entering the living room with a sigh. She threw her bag on the table, and bent over backrest of the sofa, to press her lips on Luis'. "The least you could've done was warn me that you had people over, honey." Luis shook his head, grinning, and pushed his controller into Evan's hands. He climbed to his feet and pulled the black-haired lady against him. "We were having so much fun, that it completely slipped my mind. I hope you don't mind .." Evan and Jonathan watched the two lovers, their glances met each other shortly after, when Luis and Jonna both disappeared behind the kitchen walls.  
  
"A whole week? You have got to be kidding me, Luis!"  
  
Both Evan and Jonathan giggled in their hands.  
  
"C'mon, Jonna! Don't be like that. They're my friends. If I want to invite them over, I may damn well do so as I please!"  
  
The dishwasher was opened and the sound of glass and porcelain, which was stacked on a granite counter top, echoed through the house.  
  
"So I'm just supposed to be okay with two strangers inhabiting my house? I have no say in this whatsoever?"  
  
Lui chuckled arrogantly, leaning on the kitchen cabinets with an outstretched arm. With his   
dark eyes, he followed Jonna's movements, watching the woman empty the dishwasher and deposit the cutlery, plates and glasses in the kitchen cabinets.  
  
"For your information, this is my house. Don't you forget that. And secondly, what's the big deal about it, huh? It's not like they'll be in your way! You ain't around half of the times. So you'll barely even notice they're here. "  
  
Jonna's eyebrows were drawn together, creating wrinkles on her, otherwise, smooth forehead. She squeezed her eyes halfway shut, arms in her sides.  
  
"So that's how it's gonna be from now on? It's _YOUR_ house? Then all of the money I bring in is **MINE** now. How about you get a damn job yourself? Instead of playing fucking video games all day. Grow the fuck up Luis .. "  
  
The man's eyes grew big, and without actually thinking it over, he reached out with both arms for the upset Philippine Youtuber. He pressed his lips onto her crown while rubbing her shoulder blades with his hand. "Baby, c'mon. I don't want shit to be like this again .. I'm sorry, okay? I should've informed you on the matter and I should've taken your opinion into consideration. I acted hastily.." When Jonna turned toward him, she locked her eyes with his and the the 31-year-old man sent her an apologetic smile. "You know how I get when my friends are involved. I throw reasoning out of the window and do what I believe is best for them."  
  
"Have you even stopped to think where they will be sleeping? We only have on guest room and I haven't forgotten about Jonathan's quarrel with our couch .."  
  
They both chuckled at the memory. "Listen, I'll figure something out. And if there's no other solution, they'll have to share a bed. And I don't think they'd mind either way, to be honest .."  
  
Evan let his head fall against Jonathan's shoulder, watching the 28-year-old continue his game play. Random people were shot, many cars wrecked, and ignorant drivers came to their end by a C4-related set of explosions. Jonathan giggled incessantly, and the shocking of his bony shoulders, caused Even to snuggle his head down in the man's lap. Jonathan watched for a moment with bated breath, noticing how Evan had his eyes closed and the slow rhythmic movement of his torso. "Ev .. I can't play like this, dude. I'm gonna smash your skull in with my controller if you stay there .."  
  
Without even opening his eyes once, the 23-year-old waved weakly with his hand. "Don't care. Just play. I'll be fine .. .. I just want to lie down for a bit."  
  


* * *

  
  
Jonathan nodded toward the sleeping frame of the Asian-Canadian man, shoulders shrugging, showing that he had nowhere to go at the moment. Luis shook his head, chuckling as he shut off the game consoles, and placed both controllers on the top shelf. He turned to the American. "Jonna and I have talked about it, and she finally agreed to having you guys spend the week here. .. But there's one catch that completely slipped my mind." The 31-year-old man sat on the small black-painted coffee table, hands brought together. "We only have on guest room, as you probably already knew. And there's two of you .. Now, unless Evan agrees to spend the nights on the couch, there really is no problem. But .. if he doesn't, then the both of you will have to share a bed .. "  
  
A grin formed on the blue eyed American's mouth.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm in."

* * *

 

"You've got to be kidding me .. This is not gonna work out, Dee."  
  
Evan said, as he inspected the small field cot. It was in the far right hand corner of the room, surrounded by a number of small bookcases, and a desk was neatly arranged in front of the, apparently, only present window frame. It didn't matter in what kind of angle Evan looked at the small bed, he could not figure out how two grown men could lay down in it comfortably. And the fact that he himself was built quite broadly, did not really go hand in hand with the long-stretched limbs of Jonathan. Anyway, the two would be uncomfortably close to being crammed against each other, trying not to break each other's bones with the movements of their limbs. Sighing, Evan rubbed some fingers through his tired eyes, the grip on his backpack reducing, to let it drop on the carpeted floor with a dull 'thump'.  
  
Laughing, Jonathan threw his bag on the small desk, hands at his sides. He let his blue eyes glide over the arid surface of the bed, frowning and then pressing his lips together. "Maybe if we both face .. the other end?" Evan shook his head straight away. "I do not think I would like the taste of feet in the morning, Dee." The American had to give it to the Asian-Canadian and muttering, he ambled around the room. "I don't see any other way to make this work .." The 23-year-old man squatted down in front of his bag and rummaged through its contents. Without the ability to decrease in size, there really was no other option than to press each other's bodies against one another as close as possible.   
  
"You know what? It's fine. We'll figure something out. Wouldn't be the first time that I had to breathe in what another person breathed out .." Jonathan grinned and ran a hand through his short light brown hair. He watched attentively how Evan pulled his shirt over his head, and put it on the desktop, neatly folded. That had to be an Asian characteristic.. Always so neat and orderly. One feature that Jonathan had anything but. His apartment had always been a dump. Often he searched hours for a simple t-shirt, to eventually end his quest out of utter annoyance, and putting on the first shirt that he encountered on the floor.  
  
"I move a lot in my sleep." He smiled, once Evan looked at him for a moment, and continued to change. "I'll try not to kick your little tight Asian ass. I promise." He stretched his arms above his head, and let out a relieved sigh when hearing the creaking neck and spine vertebrae. Smiling, Evan threw his bag in the corner of the room, a plastic cup with a toothbrush and toothpaste held in his hand. "As long as you don't fart in your sleep, I couldn't care less." The American chuckled at that comment, and slowly pulled the zipper of his grey hoodie down. Wriggling his eyebrows, he looked at the the frowning Asian-Canadian man with a teasing expression, and completed the picture by slowly licking his lips. Evan gave Jonathan a push, holding back a grin. "That reminds me of that episode or GMOD that we did recently." Jonathan almost immediately took on one of the many poses that their characters had made in the game at that time. " _Heeeeey_ ~ Whatcha doing?" Evan walked past the man, shaking his head, a sly grin on his lips. "I'm gonna brush my teeth, darling ~ I'll be back in a flash, _okaaay_ ~?"  
  
Once Evan passed by Luis' and Jonna's bedroom, he came to a sudden stop. Some ecstatic sounds ran past his eardrums and he bit his lower lip in a timely manner in order to stifle an emerging laugh to be, in the bud. With his toothbrush in his mouth, he took in the bathroom's interior. Jonna had obviously claimed the place as her own, with many of her beauty products displayed in several places. Evan had never comprehended why women used this many beauty products. He himself rarely used any of that stuff. Aside from night cream, hair gel and dental floss, there was not much to be found in his bathroom cabinets. He spit out the surplus mixture of toothpaste and saliva into the sink, and groped down his pockets quickly, once he detected a soft vibrating sensation. Once he read the incoming message, he cracked up.  
  
 _Dude, I think Lui and Jonna are messing each other up! You should check it out on your way back!_  
  


* * *

  
  
Jonathan sat on the small bed, back against the wall, his cell phone in his hand. He grinned at the 23-year-old man and beckoned him to come closer. Once Evan sat beside him on the bed, he looked at him with a sly grin on his face. "Did you hear them?" Evan nodded, grinning. "I heard them alright. But what's it to us? Let them have their fun." Jonathan's grin was soon replaced with an upset, and perhaps, envy tinged frown. "No fair. I haven't gotten laid in almost four years now, and they're just fucking each other up like that. I want some _tooooooo_ ~!" He turned his head to Evan, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Hey Ev, when was the last time you and Syd had some sweet love makin '?" Evan shook his head immediately, laughing softly. "I'm not going into details on that, Dee. That's private, dude." A frown. "Aw, **c'moooooon!** " - "No, Dee." - "You prudish bitch! I bet you barely get any with that bitch gettin' it elsewhere."   
  
Both men' faced dropped, eyes growing big, and Jonathan immediately slapped himself against the forehead. "That's not what I meant. What I meant to say was .." Evan remained silent. "Ev, dude .. I was just eating shit. I did not know what I was sayin '.. Word diarrhea .."  
  
"What do you know, that I do not, Jonathan?"

* * *

 

"I am not the right person to tell you about any of this. If anyone, Sydney should be the one telling you."  
  
In the background, the sound of sloshing waves echoed, assisted by the soft howl of the wind. The fan on the ceiling spun around rhythmically. Humming streetlights lit some, by shadows surrounded, environments. It would not be long before the night would fall and darkness would absorb California.  
  
"How come you know this, when I do not? I heard you talking about this to Luis as well. If it's about Sydney and me, I have a right to know, don't you think ?!"  
  
The spring season wouldn't let one wait for it any longer. The breeze felt noticeably softer and withered plant life turned around again, to resemble illuminating spots that stained the outside world. The canvas gathered back its appeal, confirmed by the many eyes that were watching it with an awaiting gaze. Los Angeles wasn't familiar with the phenomenon of winter. Snow and its dazzling beauty, remained unknown to the sun beating people.  
  
"I know about this .. Because .." Jonathan bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Evan's feelings. But on the other hand, he didn't want to withhold the truth from his best friend. Evan would end up pained regardless if Jonathan told him, or whether the truth obsoleted itself. "I just know. And I swear to God or Satan or whatever is out there, that I'm telling you the truth." He looked at Evans dark eyes, his eyebrows knit together into a bent line. "You believe me, right? You believe me when I say that I would never intentionally lie to you about shit like this?" Shaking his head, Evan put his arms on his knees, his gaze fixed on the first object that his tired eyes located. "I do .. Or at least, I wanna believe that I can trust you. But I also know that it's perfectly reasonable for me to question your knowledge on something, that concerns me, yet I know seemingly nothing about .." He breathed a deep sigh, eyes squeezed shut and his head dropped back.   
  
"I'm not stupid, Dee. I know what you're trying to say. Syd's cheating on me .." On opening his eyes, he found the broken look in the American's eyes. "It wouldn't surprise me if she were .." Evan closed his eyes again. "But before I start wallowing in my own self-pity, I need evidence. I either need to see it with my own eyes, or hear it coming out of her mouth."  
  
The intensity of the waves increased significantly. They built themselves larger in order to throw themselves on the rocks with impressive power and mingle again with the remaining surrounding water. The orange glow that colored the sky, took on a sinister hue. A bed of clouds spread over the dark surface.  
  
"Look Ev, the fact that she hasn't contacted you at all since Friday, should've been a first warning that shit was off .."  
  
"Not really."  
  
Evans eyes locked with Jonathan's. He saw the man form a frown, an act which he could or shouldn't blame the puzzled American for.  
  
"That became the norm a while ago." A feigned smile was visible on the lips of the Asian-Canadian. And as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again. "We don't communicate any more. Not like we used to at least."  
  
A first flash, followed by menacing rumbling.  
  


* * *

  
  
Luis' turned his head to the window frame, his eyes fixed on the rising tempest that slowly formed outside.   
  
"That's odd .."  
  
Jonna turned to the 31-year-old man, sleep was still written in her dark eyes. "It's just a storm. Go back to sleep, hon." But the man found no inner peace with the view on the accumulating bed of clouds. His legs slid along the edge of the bed, to let his feet get acquainted with the cold that had crept into the wooden floor boards and now resided there. A second flash, soon followed by a third, and rumbling. "I'm gonna check on the guys. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to cut off the power supply for now. Just to be safe .."  
  
Jonna sighed again, but still closed her eyes. "Fine, you do that. I'm gonna go back to sleep. I have to get up at 7 tomorrow."  
  


* * *

  
  
"That shit looks menacing"  
  
Evan saw Jonathan standing at the window frame, and saw the man peer out with big eyes. He himself showed little to no fascination at all towards the possible storm. He had grown up in the mountains of Canada, and had grown accustomed to the aggressiveness of thunder storms.  
  
"It's just a small storm. Do not get your panties in a knot, Dee."  
  
The sound of Jonathan's laughter faded when the door flew open with a flourish. The 28-year-old man's pupils dilated and he instinctively took on a fighting-stance. "Don't get any weird ideas! I am trained in several forms of martial arts!"  
  
Once the moonlight fell on the features of Luis' face, and both men recognized the Californian man, Jonathan lowered his arms while he breathing out sigh of intense relief "Lui! You bitch! You scared the crap outta me!"  
  
Luis' shook his head smiling, and lowered his cell phone. "I just came to check in on you guys. But it looks like you guys don't have any lights on." Evan and Jonathan exchanged a few looks, then grinned at the brunet. Luis looked at them grinning. "Anyway, it looks like there's a storm up ahead, so I'm gonna shut off the power supply for a while. Just so you guys know that turning on the lights, won't do any good .."  
  
Jonathan crossed his arms. "Does that happen often? Storms in LA, I mean .."  
  
"It's not a frequent occurrence, but it does every once in a while." Luis glanced out the window. "Even though this one looks freaky as fuck!"  
  
Evan shook his head, grinning. "It's just a storm, you guys. It's not the end of the world, you know .."  
  
"Shut up, you Canadian mounty bitch!"  Jonathan cried, and threw a pillow at the 23 year old.  
  
"For all you know, there might be a fucking tornado up in this bitch! We might all die sooner than you think!"  
  
Luis shook his head. "Anyway, try to keep it down, you guys. Jonna is sleeping and trust me, you do not wanna be around her when she has barely gotten any sleep .."  
  
" **LUI! DO NOT LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME FROM THE STORM!** "  
  
"Ask Evan to take care of you. He doesn't seem fazed at all by the idea of storms. Just crawl against his big chest and let him take you to a whole other world."

* * *

 

Evan patted the empty place by him on the bed, a grin was carved on his lips. Luis' footsteps echoed in the background, along with some squeaking noises and the slamming of a door. The rumbling outside only increased in intensity, so Jonathan decided to tear his gaze away from the window and to move alongside Evan on the bed. He bent his knees and rested both arms on them. He had never been a fan of storms, not as a small child, and certainly not as an adult. It was not so much that he experienced anxiety, but the ominous atmosphere that would rule out there, startled him for some unexplained reason. He looked at the grin on Evans's face for a moment, then he gave the young man a light push. "Stop laughing at me, you bitch! Like you're untouchable!" Evan shook his head at once, grinning, and licked his lips. "I never said that. I'm just used to storms, so they don't affect me. It's your damn right to be scared if you want to." Jonathan gave the black-haired man a second push, brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth dripped down. "I am not! I just don't like it, 's all!"  
  
For a few minutes, the two men stared ahead of them aimlessly , until a loud bang erupted and the house shook slightly upon the impact. Jonathan instinctively crawled closer to Evan's shoulder as he looked around with wide eyes. Jonathan's obviously frightened behavior amused the Asian-Canadian man, and he gently rubbed circles on the bony shoulders of the 28-year-old man. "Let's play the 20 question game. I'll start, okay?" He waited for Jonathan's assenting nod before he turned around so that he was facing the American. He sat cross-legged, his lips pursed in an attempt to clarify his thoughtful state. "Hmm .. Do you have any siblings aside from your sister?" As soon Evan had uttered these words, a shadow crept across Jonathan's face. He shook his head quickly. "It's just Allison and me." He scratched his right arm with a set of short-cropped fingernails, his eyes fixed on the black sheets.   
  
"What's your favorite movie?" Evan left his head fall back,  his eyes fixed on the stark white ceiling above them. "There's so many to choose from .. Uhm .. I really like Twelve Monkeys." Jonathan imitated Evan's position, and grabbed a hold of both of his feet. "That's so lame, dude." Evan just shrugged. "I think it's a decent movie. I like the story and everything, so why not? What's wrong with that?" The American shook his head. "Alright, alright. You can like your stupid old-timer if you want to." His gaze slid over to Evan's t-shirt, the print on it to be more specific. A smile formed on his lips. "Is that my merch?" When he saw Evan watching his shirt and then nod, he kicked the man's foot. "You little attention whore! I never knew!"  
  
Jonathan looked taciturn at how Evan climbed off the bed and crouched beside his backpack. After some rumbling, the 23-year-old climbed back to his feet, sat down on the bed again, to throw a black shirt in his friend's lap. "There." He chuckled when he saw Jonathan unfold and study the t-shirt. "You know what? Fucking fine!" the American  cried confidently. He pulled the white shirt he previously wore over his head, to replace it with the black one. "Now I'm a walking advertisement for VanossGaming! How do you like that, you Canadian shit?"   
  
Evan gave him an approving thumbs up. "Looks good on you. I wouldn't mind using you to promote my merch from now on." With a taken aback smile, Jonathan took on his previous position. "Stop flattering me, bitch. I know what's up, but you ain't getting none of this!" With a grin, Evan raised his hands. "Naww, okay then. I'll stop trying then." He looked straight into Jonathan's bright blue eyes, a eyebrow raised. "It's my turn, isn't it?" Once Jonathan nodded, Evan thoughtfully bit his lower lip. "What's your favorite game?" Jonathan shook his head straight away. "Not going there. You'd probably laugh at me and I do not need your judgment."   
  
"Ah, c'mon, Dee, I would never judge you."  
  
"Look at that stupid shit eating grin on your face! You bitch!"  
  
"Just tell me. I'll go easy on you. I promise."  
  
"I don't need you to go easy on me! I'd rather have you to shut your damn trap and ask another question."  
  
"I will not. Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it's a stupid game."  
  
"If it's your favorite, it must be a good one."  
  
"No, it's not. The only reason why I like it so much is because I used to play it with Luke a lot."  
  
"Delirious bitch! Just fucking tell me!"  
  
" **NO! NEVER!** "  
  
"If you do not tell me, I'll have to drag it out of you."  
  
"I'd like to see you tr - "  
  
A pillow crashed into the face of the unsuspecting American, so he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed. In a laughing mood, Evan crawled on top of his slender body, continue his pillow-based assault. Between supplication and swearing, the 28 year old managed to grab one Evan's arms to pull himself from beneath his heavy body. Panting, he ran a hand through his short hair, before he threw himself on top of the 23-year-old man. "I'm gonna make you regret even thinking about what you just did!" Evan managed to dodge some of Jonathan's fists, to pin the man against the wall with his back. "You've got nothing on me. How much do you even weigh ? 60kg?"   
  
With a flushed face, Jonathan tried to free himself from Evan's grip, but those efforts proved to be in vain. "66, thank you very much. And we can't all be steroid using gymnasts!" Evan lowered his chin to his chest, gasping for breath. "Supplements are not steroids, you skinny bitch." He looked the man in the eyes, a grin present on the faces of both men. "And exercise is recommended, you know! I'm not sorry for wanting to be in shape!" With his free hand, Evan reached for the pillow.  
  
"I'm gonna ask you one last time and if you do not answer my question, it ends here." He saw Jonathan's grin grow in width. "What is ... your favorite .. game?" Evan said between pants.   
  
"I'm not .. .. .. telling you."  
  
" **YOU BITCH!** "  
  
Laughter filled the room while the two men were going at each other with a simple pillow. The storm completely forgotten, and simmering in the background while their voices drowned out the rumble.


	4. Chapter 4

Both men grew silent when one of their phones emitted a buzzing sound, seemingly coming from one of their dufflebags tossed at the outer corner of the small guest room. They shortly glanced at each other, before both straightening their backs and sitting upright. "It can't be mine." Jonathan said softly, shifting his gaze back toward the duo of dufflebags lumped over in a corner. Evan turned his head, his brow furrowed weakly. "Why not?" Another loud crash, hundreds of tiny droplets crashing against the glass windows, causing the 28-year-old man to shudder. "Because I told my peeps about my trip to LA. They know not to bother me with their tedious shit right now." The wind moaned heavily outside, almost close to humming its very own long-stretched ominous lullaby. Evan climbed off the bed, and let the hardwood floor meet his socked feet.   
  
"Aren't you an _amazing_ friend.." The young adult retorted sarcastically, digging around in his bright red bag. He saw Jonathan shrug from the corner of his eye, adjusting himself as he laid down on the bed, legs crossed at his feet, and his arms resting on his abdomen. "I know not having to call any of those bastards if I'm in trouble. So, it's just a matter of returning the favor." The smile on Evan's lips faded when he caught a glimpse of the caller ID now shown on the little screen of his travel phone. With rapid finger movements he was about to check on his voicemail - surprised when a shrill sound echoed and a notification of an incoming message was shown. Gasping, the man dropped down to his knees, the firm grip he had on his phone, now strong enough to spout some thick veins on the back of his hand. Another collection of bright flashing lights reflecting on the surrounding windows, temporarily coloring its surface with an unnatural hue of whites and pinks. Jonathan's head jerked toward the window, but his lingering gaze soon shifted to Evan's slumped over figure. "Ev? You alright, man?"  
  
No reaction, just a blank stare. The blue eyed American jumped up, to rush at his friend and squat down next to him. He tried to peek over Evan's shoulder, to widen his eyes to the Asian-Canadian's sudden movement. A pair of dark eyes were fixed on his own, yet no sign of any possible emotion traceable. The sight of it was somewhat terrifying if Jonathan had to be honest, so he bit his lower lip and studied Evan's facial expressions. Or lack-there-off.. Without any warning, Evan stood upright and ran a hand through his thick, dark locks.   
  
"Evan, just tell me what's up." Jonathan breathed, sitting down cross-legged on the hardwood floor. He wanted to look up at his friend again, but was stopped in his tracks when said man threw his phone in Jonathan's lap. All of this was confusing to say the least, but the 28-year-old decided it would be best to just go with it for now. He trapped his bottom lip with a row of teeth as he searched through Evan's inbox. He lost strength in his lower jaw, mouth falling agape upon finding the text message that had thrown Evan completely off. His eyes quickly traced Evan's pacing frame, watching him shuffle back and forth aimlessly. "Fuck, Ev .."   
  
The image portrayed on the small phone would leave any man in pieces, especially the ones relationship-bound.. Jonathan had always known Evan as a rational thinker, someone that was able to calm himself down in time, to keep himself from making rash decisions and letting anger take them over. Yet Evan seemed to have a harder and harder time doing that, as he seemed to have picked up the pace a bit. His pacing got more intensive, laced with nervousness, all the while underlined with uncertainty and a small color accent of anger.   
  
"Just .. Try to stay calm for now, okay?"  
  
"How can I stay calm after this .. immature and above all, insensitive crap?!"  
  
"That's exactly what that guy wants, dude. To mess you up. Mess with yo' mind. Don't give in to that .. Stand above that shit."  
  
Jonathan shook his head when he saw Evan head for the door, running past him, in an attempt to pull him away. Both men locked eyes for a number of seconds, before Evan broke it and grabbed Jonathan's hoodie, dragging him away from the door, and keeping him from blocking the object with his slender built body.   
  
"What are you planning on doing? Where the fuck are you even going, man?! Ev!" He laid a hand on the 23-year-old's shoulder, increasing his grip. "Look man, if you want to fuck this bitch up, that's fine with me. But you don't do the dirty work yourself, brother." Jonathan flashed one of his trademark grins, turning around so he was facing Evan head on. "If you want to fuck people up, you let others do that for you. Now, calm the fuck down, have a blunt with me or something, because I feel like we have lots to discuss."   
  
\- - - -  
  
They both sat in the doorway of the glass slide door leading to the backyard. The weather was still menacing, so they knew that it was probably best to keep their bodies on the inside of the doorway. As the freezing breeze stroked them on the cheek and ran through their dark strands of hair, Jonathan passed his cigarette to Evan. He had hesitated at first, but eventually given in. The waves continued crashing against the sharp surrounding rocks, their emitted sounds peaceful and relaxing, contrary to the stress- and fear inducing rumbling flashes of thunder and lightning occupying the sky.   
  
"I know some people that can track that fool down, if you're up for it." Jonathan spoke softly, and breathed out a puff of smoke, watching it being torn apart and separated by the present air particles. The way the silver moonlight fell onto Jonathan's face, created an intimidating glow adding to the man's known unpredictable and fearsome behaviors and reputation. "Two phone calls with a throw away phone, and the plan will be set in action. Once the deal is complete, we pay the guy and destroy the SIM."  
  
Evan wasn't sure anymore whether Jonathan was being serious or not. And he couldn't care less at this point, if he were to be honest. He felt empty, drained, stripped of his last remnants of confidence. He felt betrayed, abandoned, used, miss-used, abused, even un-used .. He felt like he had lost his purpose. All of this had clouded his mind within a matter of minutes. And he was able to keep shock and reality separated, despite feeling tiredness tugging at his arm, much like an impatient child. He kept reasoning with himself, he felt this wave of negativity due to that text message and the photo attached to it, and not because of any of his own doings. He wasn't the one to be pointing fingers at, he wasn't to blame for this .. Yet it is exactly this 'standing strong', that was so draining, so tiring, so unforgiving and dragging..  
  
"Like I said, I know some people. Jack and YELA would do anything for me." He winked playfully at the frustrated Asian-Canadian, earning him the raising of said man's eyebrow. 'We go a long way back. Let's just say.. I did them a solid favor a long time ago. Time they payed of the debt.." Evan immediately shook his head, handing Jonathan his cigarette back. He let his head rest against the door frame, breathing out another sigh of pure defeat. "I don't want your fucked up criminal friends to kill or hurt someone. I don't want to have something like that plaguing my conscience ..." Jonathan simply shrugged, taking another welcomed dragg of his cigarette. "You decide, man. I can only make an offer." Evan grinned, shaking his head. "This is definitely what I'd call 'an offer I can refuse. No dice."

* * *

 

 _"For more news on the weather forecast, tune in at .."_  
  
Luis turned off the radio, shuffling toward the backyard door to let Disparo outside. He watched the wrinkly ball of fur waddle around for a bit, before he turned around on his heel and headed for the kitchen table. Jonathan had already been munching on whatever was set on the table, and the Hispanic gamer couldn't deny feeling somewhat surprised to see him up already. Gloomy looking decks of clouds were present in the Los Angeles skies. No dramatic change from the dark canvas the unsuspecting Californians were treated to upon looking up the day before.  Rainfall was destined to make an appearance, by now it was only a matter of time before the, usually sun-bathed towns, would be drenched merciless.  The predominating smell of freshly made coffee had spread throughout the kitchen area, slowly making its way toward the rest of the apartment. Luis glanced over at his friend, still happily nibbling on a piece of buttered toast. Their previous conversation had elaborated on the events of the previous night, yet despite Jonathan's explanations, Luis had come across some small minor missing details. Important plot holes, for those who cared. "You know that fool?" He asked, reaching for the thermos and holding it up for Jonathan to see and approvingly nod at. As he filled up the American's cup, he listened to the man's voice as he answered the question. "No, I don't. And neither does Evan as far as I know. Just some random fucker who thought it'd be a good idea to mess with Evan's head." Luis detected a small hint of agitation in Jonathan's voice, which made him smile a little. "What did he look like?" He then asked, seating himself at the table and letting his eyes feast on the various foods. Jonathan snickered, his brows furrowing every now and then. "Some little pretty boy. Blonde slicked back hair, bitch-ass fashion sense.." He looked up and found Luis' dark eyes watching him. "You know the kind I'm talking about."   
  
The 31-year old turned his head to the slide door when he heard a set of nails scratch against the glass surface, and noticed the Bulldog pawing for an escape route. "I do." He breathed, and climbed back up to let the dog back inside the house. "And the texted Evan a picture of them fucking or what ..?" With a bang, the man had closed the door again. Following the small dog into the kitchen area. Disparo sat down in front of his bowl, sloppily sipping at the the watery contents, making a general mess of the place. "Nah, man. If he had done that, he'd be dead by now." He looked over at Jonathan's frustrated facial expression. "Or crippled, at least." The blue-eyed American shook his head and carefully sipped his coffee. "It was a picture of himself with Syd sleeping in the background. He added the caption : Enjoy my sloppy seconds. Again." The wind still moaned fiercely, tapping the windows ever so gently. Disparo remained seated on the kitchen tiles, licking his privates without any sense of shame. "For real?" Luis asked, as he frowned upon the given information. He took one of the blunt knives on the table, throwing two slices of whole-wheat bread on his plate. Jonathan nodded, shoulder blades aching from the tensing of his muscles. But he couldn't help it. He always tensed up when he got frustrated with or over something. "Naturally, Evan got all messed up in the head.." He bit a chunk out his sandwich and licked the remaining crumbs from his lips. "He wanted to go out there. Wherever _'there'_ might have been.. I was able to calm him down a bit, but still.." Luis poured some cream in his mug, shaking his head in sincere frustration. "Well, good thing that you did. It wouldn't surprise me to see Evan take the first plane back to Canada, just so he would be able to beat that kid to bloody pulp." He gently stirred the hot liquid, never taking his eyes off of the swirling motion. "As he should." He later added. Jonathan shook his head as well, shortly but forcefully. "No, I told him that IF he wanted payback, he better not do it himself." He turned to Luis. "The last thing he wants is evidence leading back to him." He chewed some more, before swallowing harshly. "No, what he needs is a helping hand. But if he refuses my offer, so be it then." He shrugged to clarify the motion, clarify his uselessness to the 31-year old Californian man.  
  
Luis nodded softly, as he continued to finally smear some butter on his bread. "Also true. You know .. I think I might know someone that could help out with that.." He said and pointed his knife at the 28-year old American guest. The man sitting across from him, raised his hands in defeat. "My initial thought also went to YELA. But as long as Evan keeps saying that he wants no part in it, I respect his choice." Two slices of salami and one slice of cheese. With his breakfast finally prepared, Luis put away his knife. "That fucker .. So, this is the little shit that Sydney has been cheating on Evan with?" Jonathan shrugged again, not knowing what else to do at this point. "I'd say so." He emptied his mouth before he continued. "Unless that hoe has an army of men lining up at her fucking doorstep.." A pair of dark eyes shifted toward the kitchen window, his gaze fixed on the gloomy skies outside. He rested both elbows on the table leaf, his mug held in his hands. "The least we can do for Evan is have his back with this one." He never teared his gaze away from the window. "We're his friends and he's our boy. If and when he needs us, we should be there for him." Jonathan's blue eyes shimmered with approval, a small grin present on those dry lips. "That goes without saying, man! It's just, do you know-" He was silenced when Luis dug an elbow into Jonathan's side and nodded toward the barely awake frame of their Asian-Canadian friend, standing in the doorway.   
  
Both men watched in silence as Evan sat down at the breakfast table, running a hand through his short hair and emitting a loud yawn. "Morn'.." He mumbled, and ran a number of digits through his heavy eyes. Jonathan and Luis exchanged a look, then Jonathan mouthed a enthusiastic "Morning!".

* * *

 

Uncomfortable wouldn't even scratch the surface, as to describe the tension present in the kitchen. Jonathan sat there in silence, nibbling on a piece of bread. And it was noticeable that his blue eyes tried their best to avoid a darker pair. Evan shuffled toward the kitchen table, planting himself next to the 28-year old American clown. And to keep things from getting even more awkward, Luis decided to act his age for once, and opened up the path to conversation.   
  
'Sleep well?'  
  
Evan ran another hand through his short cropped locks, emitting an impressive yawn. The sleep was still present in his chestnut colored eyes, bags slowly but surely forming underneath those orbs. 'I've been tossing and turning for hours..' He scanned the foods presented on the table leaf, the thermos catching his eye almost immediately. 'Can I have some?' Luis nodded eagerly, grabbing the thermos in one swift motion and filling one of the empty mugs with the hot liquid. 'Did the storm keep you up?' The subtlety was lost on Evan, as it was easily pricked through. His eyes traced from Luis to Jonathan and back. He furrowed his eyebrows. 'Guys.. You don't have to do this. Really."   
  
The 23-year old Asian-Canadian took a careful first sip of his coffee. 'I'm not a kid anymore. I know Jonathan has told you all about it." Dark eyes traced toward the guilty American. His eyes glued on the small crumbs decorating his plate. Evan turned back to Luis. "And yes. That kept me up all night. As expected when you see the girl that you have loved for almost 4 entire years, slip from your fingers. And you know what?" Evan chuckled, his shoulders shaking a small bit. "That's not even the worst part. No, no. The worst part is that I lost that girl to the very same douche that snatched my first girlfriend too. Like the dick couldn't grant my any less.."   
  
Upon hearing that, Jonathan's head snapped up. "Wait .. He what?"   
Luis' reaction matched his own. "He snatched your first girl too?"   
  
A head of dark hair nodded calmly. Evan took another sip, to hold the mug in both hands. "We used to have hockey practice together. I couldn't get it out of my head, and upon thinking and thinking, it all came back. We never really had any beef with each other, up until the point that he blamed me for supposedly snatching this one girl.." He watched his friends' faces look back at him with anticipation. So, he continued. "There was this red headed girl that worked at the little bar in the ice skating rink. I can't remember her name for the life of me.. We never really talked much, and I only saw her when the bar was close to being empty. Then she'd come down to watch our practices."  
  
Evan studied the mug he held in his hands. The white porcelain, its fragility, its contents. "One day, for whatever stupid reason, she felt like it was necessary to climb on the ice herself. She obviously didn't know how to skate properly, so naturally she was wobbling like crazy. I was sitting at the sides, about to take off my skates, when I heard her scream. You know what I'm like, I always want to help whenever I can. .. So, I went back out there and tried to grab her arm. She lost her balance, gravity pulled her down, one of her skates smacked against my arm, and I lost my grip on her. She crashed face first into the ice. Dislocated her shoulder and broke her nose.."   
  
Evan placed his mug on the table, a frown now adorning his forehead. "Elliot.. That's his name. I remember now."  
  
He shook his head then. "He never steered away from his conviction that I had intentionally fucked that girl up. A little after that happened, I would check up on that girl occasionally. I felt guilty, don't ask me why.. He just couldn't stand me claiming her attention for some reason. Two years after, I was dating this girl that I had met through an online game. Elliot found out about this, and surely he managed to get in between us. A little later he had quit hockey all together, and I haven't seen or heard from him since."   
  
Jonathan's lip trembled, and he pushed his plate away. "But .. The bitch didn't know how to ice skate. How is it your damn fault that she fell?! She took that risk by herself. Fuck, you even tried to pull her to the side.."   
  
It earned him a shrug of the shoulders. "You don't have to tell me. The force of her skate's metal managed to fracture my arm in four places in my attempt." The older one of the three squeezed his eyes shut, a displeased frown present on his face. "I don't want to hear any more of this. If I do .. I won't be held responsible for my actions." Whilst emitting a sigh, the man ran a hand through his short dark brown colored hair. "If it were up to me, I'd take my turn to fuck that fool's shit up." - An highly unusual reaction from the usually well known 'calm' Luis. And it wasn't something to be taken lightly. "Yeah.. Dee offered me the same business proposal, but I'll have to decline." Two sets of hazel eyes locked within a matter of seconds. "I'd rather not throw more fuel onto the fire, guys."   
  
"But was that .. Elliot guy, dating this girl? Or was he into her?"  
  
Evan shrugged, tearing his gaze away from Luis' intense stare. "I have no idea. We weren't exactly friends, just .. fellow hockey players." A lullaby sung by a flock of wild birds, synchronized and rhythmical. The combination of vibrating vocal chords and the sound of flapping wings in group. Jonathan's gaze lingered on this comic natural phenomenon, for the man to shake his head once reality hit him again. "You're trying to say that this fool _digged_ this chick and because Evan was with her at the moment she busted her face, he went with the idea that Evan was stealing his girl? - So he decided to do the same thing?" The Californian had brought his hands together, fingers entwined, elbows resting on the, with bread crumbs coated, table leaf. "That would make sense in that fucker's sick mind. Although I don't exactly understand how Ev could have been stealing a girl by reshaping her face. If that bitch thinks that's how women get swayed off of their feet, then he's even more square brained than I thought.."   
  
The Asian-Canadian Youtuber turned to face his two friends. "I didn't care about that girl. At all."   
  
A pair of oceanic pools lit up. "Is that fucker around your age?"  
  
"Would seem logical."  
  
"And you really can't recall her name?"  
  
"No idea. And I highly doubt that she still works at that ice skating rink."  
  
Luis' arched his eyebrows. 'Unless the broad had no other choice. Never say never.." Once again, both Luis' and Evan's eyes found each other. "Unlikely, but you never know."  
  
The cutlery bounced a little upon the fallen fist that Jonathan had dropped on the table. "I really want to get some kind of revenge.. Call me crazy, call me irrational - But he fucked with my boy." Yet Evan shook his head politely. "And I'm asking you not to do anything you might regret - You or anyone else who gets involved. I'll deal with this on my own. I'll manage, I promise."  
  
"If you say so, then we'll go with it. Ain't that right, Dee..?"  
  
The little light in the American's blue eyes had vanished. "Yeah, whatever.."

* * *

 

With the sounds of Jonathan and Luis clearing the table, and the occasional seagulls screeching at each other from a distance, Evan found himself standing in the impressive in size yard - Cellphone held tightly in his hand, pressed against his right ear. "And how are Jamie and Lynn? Are they doing okay?" He bit his bottom lip once he heard the woman on the other end of the line voice a playful laugh. "No reason, mom. I just wanted to know if they're doing okay." The voice of reason, also known as his mother. Part of him had longed for that voice to speak his name, hear it tell him sweet nothings, and reassure him everything would be alright in the end. "No, I'm doing good. I have extended my stay for a little while, so I'm currently staying with a friend. I'm warm and safe, don't worry." The horizon was painted with orange strokes, gentle creations by a single brush. Small in shape, brave at heart. Grumbling sounds were emitted by the little white ball of fur that passed the Asian-Canadian young adult, as he made his way into the backyard to take care of some business. "Luis Cabrera. Yeah, one of the people I always play games with.." He followed the dog with his head. "Mom, you know Luis. Well the plan was to camp out here til the end of the week and then head back home.. But the weather really seemed to have turned on LA for the moment.." Disparo turned to look at Evan, then squatted down in a grassy patch. "They're talking about storms, multiple ones. Yeah, no, I know. I'll be fine, mom, don't you worry. I'll stay inside, alright. So .. How's dad?" He caressed the metal railing of the small gates separating the terrace from the swimming pool. "Anyway, tell those little monsters I said hi - and give dad a hug, 'kay? 'kay Mom. I love you too. Yeah, yeah .. I will. Bye mom. Bye, take care." A monotone beep echoed through his ear canals, urging him to lower his arm and cast another glance at the gloomy horizon.   
  
"Looks menacing, don't it?"   
  
Evan turned around to look eye to eye with a young Filipino woman. As soon as he recognized those gentle brown eyes, he gave her a nod of the head. "I never thought that I'd live to see the day when storms take over the sun kissed California." Jonna's lips curled into a gentle smile, arms crossed as she leaned against the open space between the glass door and its railing. "It happens. Not very often, but it happens." The wind gained in force, breathing heavily against the two young adults. The long baggy grey colored vest Jonna was wearing, danced on its rhythmic movements, hence she caressed both of her upper arms as to signify her displeasure. Evan read the small hint her non-verbal movements were sending him, and he walked past her - Entering the living room. "Say Mae .. Can I ask you something?" The slide door was closed almost immediately behind Evan's back, taking a seat in the white leather couch. "Of course. Have a seat." She said smiling sweetly, patting the empty seat beside her. Evan carefully seated himself next to her, placing is cellphone on the coffee table's glass leaf. "What .. What are some of the things that women need in a relationship?" He locked eyes with Jonna. "A steady, ongoing and strong relationship, I mean." The young woman shifted a little and let her fingers hover over the blue blanket draped over the edge of the leather couch. "Oh.. Well, that varies. No woman is alike. But some of the key ingredients are mutual trust, honesty and respect." A moment of silence made itself known, for it to be broken shortly after. "Excuse me if I go too deep, but .. If a woman isn't .. sexually pleased, will she mention it?" A set of eyebrows furrowed, a bottom lip trapped between a row of teeth. "Not .. always. If they don't, there are multiple reasons why she doesn't. She's either afraid to hurt the guy, she is just hoping it's a phase and it gets better eventually, or.. she's being unfaithful."  
  
"Do you and Lui often fight about his love for gaming?"   
  
Jonna nodded, laughing softly. "More than I can keep count of, but .. I understand. It's who he is. Luis is a gamer, and I won't ever be able to change that. Sure, it annoys me that he often spends more time with his beloved games than with me, but .." She shrugged. "When it's good, it's good. He always makes up for it." Seeing her wink, hearing her speak, it confused the Asian-Canadian YouTuber even more. "Am I doing it all wrong then..?" A set of hazel eyes drew big, the muscles around her lips tensed up. "Why'd you say that? Are you and Sydney going through a difficult time?" More than anything, Evan wanted to run away from this confrontation. He should've kept his big mouth shut, is what he should've done. "She .. Yeah. You could say that." As hard as it was for her to see a friend in pain, she placed a hand on Evan's back, and rubbed small circles in between his shoulder blades. "Do you want to talk about it? No pressure, sweet."  
  
"I don't know .. " Evan breathed, letting himself fall against the back rest of the leather couch."It would be naive to say that I didn't see it coming .. I was expecting it." He locked eyes with Jonna. "Just not this soon." Upon hearing that, she released the tension that had built up in her muscles. "You never do, do you? You kinda hope it never happens. Look .. I've been cheated on before, and I know that it's nothing to go light over. You can't just suck it up and breeze right through a break up .." Evan tried to smile at her understanding nature. "Fortunately you've got a great guy at the moment.. So, I'll just have to keep my head up and hope the same goes for me one day." And this time it was Jonna's turn to smile. "If you want a great guy, I can recommend you some. You will get over it. That's a promise. It's the road to recovery that's just so dreadful." Evan was simply fed up with reality. He had had enough. "It's easy to say, isn't it? Yet hard to believe at the moment. And I'm not trying to be a downer.. I just .. don't know. I don't fucking know." Jonna caressed the blue blanket once more. "And that's a perfectly normal reaction. It really is. Because trust me, if you did know how to properly handle infidelity, then you'd be doing something wrong with your relationships, let me tell you." A pair of dark eyes traced the lonely cellphone located on the small coffee table. "Now I need to take care of this tedious shit, I can really go without.."  
  
The woman retracted her hand, placing it in her lap, joining the other. "She moved in with you, didn't she?" A nod. "Now I need to kick her out in a civilized manner." A frown took over Evan's smooth features. "How does one even do such a thing? I mean .. 'You had another man's dick in your pussy, so I guess it's okay for me to just kick you to the curb.'" The expression on Jonna's face matched Evan's. "That's your damn right, Ev. It's your appartement, for christ's sake. Let the bitch choke on her own tears for all I care." Yet the 23-year old simply sighed. "I know I can.. But, it's just not within my nature. I'm .. too kind for my own sake." Jonna watched him, heard him sigh, breathed out a sigh of her own. "You need to man up, buddy. Besides, she deserves it. No need to guilt-trip yourself for stepping up for yourself and what is yours."  
  
"I just can't believe it.. I can't wrap my head around the fact that it's over.. 4 years, I've been the happiest I've ever been in those 4 years.. And now it turns out it was all a facade.."  
  
"Love is never a certain thing. You can't really rely or build on the foundation of _'love'_ itself.. Heck, my relationship with Luis could end any given moment if I didn't keep fighting for it. But that's just the way it is."   
  
The young adult let his arms go limp, his head held between his knees. "I don't see how it has not been my own fault. I'm the one that has been putting gaming above her.. I had something good .. and I threw it away. I threw it away for fucking games!" Jonna caught Luis' questioning face in the kitchen doorway, and simply gestured him to stay clear for a while - to eventually focus on Evan again. And Evan alone. "I see a similar thing going on between Luis and myself. Luis doesn't always put me in the number one spot either, but it's like I said, I have to keep kicking. If I wouldn't, I would sink right to the bottom." Evan gingerly lifted his head, to get a better look at Jonna. "So you just put up with it? You guys seem to work your shit out eventually .. Or do you just let it slide out of fear that you might lose him if you don't?" The woman shrugged, but it didn't beam the vibe of defeat. "I've learned a long time ago that I should not try to get between Luis and his life. And as harsh as that sounds, I respect that. If he wants to waste his time playing fruitless games with you guys, that's okay with me. Because I understand that that's his only way of staying in touch with you guys. I wouldn't want him to tell me not to hang out with my girls either. You've got to weigh things out and make terms. If he does one thing, than I can do the other. But you have to be on the same page in order to do so."   
  
'That just sounds as if you've given up entirely and just decided to go with it..'  
  
"Maybe so, but it works. And as long as that's the case, I'm fine with it."  
  
The Asian-Canadian shook his head. "And I thought I was naive .. But, never mind. I'm not gonna meddle with your relationship. What works for me, might not work for another. So, if you're happy with the way things are, then I'll go with it. Besides, we both know Luis is a good guy, and he means well." Jonna merely smiled at him slyly. "He is. I won't deny that. He's a great guy, with the heart in the right place. But he's a .. guy. Guy's fuck things up more often."  
  
A set of shoulders vibrated, indicating a chuckling Evan Fong. "I'm not touching that one. **No way, no how."**  
  
"See, that's the difference between you and half of the male population. You know where to draw the line and when to shut up. Luis on the other hand, he doesn't really like not being right. He always wants the last word, and sometimes .. It makes me question who the woman in the relationship is here."  
  
"Must be the Hispanic roots showing."  
  
"You'd think so, yeah. But there is no messing with Filipino women either."  
  
"Try Korean ones .. Scary as heck when they get pissed.. "  
  
"Women in general are frightening."  
  
"True words, man. True words."

* * *

 

The LA weather still couldn't exactly be called 'alternated', yet the anger-filled force of winds seemed to have lessened a little. Dark colored clouds still dominated the skies, bringing about the exact feeling of discomfort among those who'd occasionally glance up at it. But despite the ominous picture of a world-ending design on display, it could not withhold the Californian wildlife from populating the streets.   
  
"I'm gonna fix us some drinks." A brown haired man said, climbing onto his feet and draping his sweater's hoodie over his pale face. The current conversations held by a few of the attendees grew silent, only for a few sets of eyes to trace the American's shadow infested facial features. A slightly older male stepped onto his worn down skateboard, letting the laws of gravity take its course as it pulled him down the ramp. "Anything sugared will do, Dee." Eyebrows sunk down into a curved V-line, whilst hands darted from one pocket of his baggy jeans to the other. "That's not your decision to make. You'll drink whatever the fuck I get ya."   
  
\- -   
  
Moving around on roller blades has never been easy for many. Some master the skill of transportation on wheels, others prefer simply walking on foot above anything. Yet for two young adults, rollerblading on heavily crowded paths near the beach, didn't hold anything even close to amusement. "Dude! Jerry, watch the fuck out!" Said individual wobbled unsteadily, flailing his arms in rapid movements every now and then. "I'm trying! I'm trying! But I'm going all over the place, Andy!" The young man's attempt at reaching out for the dark-haired woman's arm, was considered as to have been in vain, as she violently evaded his grabby hands and pushed him in the opposite direction. "Don't fucking drag me down to the pavement with you, you pathetic sack of shit!"   
  
Jerry eyed his surroundings hastily, in dire need of something to stop his ever-growing momentum. Andora certainly wouldn't be of any help, not that he expected anything other than that. "You demonic jizz container!" He spat, convinced that he would hug the cement path underneath him sooner of later. "Holy shit, oooh!" Unable and unknowing how to slow himself down, nor even how to halt himself, he clung onto the first object in his direct path. Digging his fingers in the blue material of a man's hoodie, and dragging him down with him in the process of gravity showing its head. The cans once held in the man's hands, shattered all over the place.   
  
"Hey! What the fuck gives, man?!" The owner of said blue hoodie yelled. Jerry instinctively dusted off his knees, as he carefully glanced up at his, rightfully pissed, victim. "I'm sorry for being a failure in life, man. Please don't mutilate my.." Upon taking a longer and closer look at the clearly ticked off stranger, a smile pricked at the corners of Jerry's mouth. "John? Oh shit, it really is you!" The blue-hooded man raised an eyebrow in surprise, almost caught of guard by this certain recognition. It couldn't have been a fan, no. Those had never seen his face before. As they should, right? "How do you know my name? I didn't tell you shit!"   
  
Tiny rubber wheels scraped the cemented path, resulting in a moderately sized female to have come to a stop near the two men. "Jerry, you should just end your misery, bitch." She gathered and picked up the lost cans of soda and handed them back to the blue-eyed stranger. Upon handing them over and looking the man in the eye, she squeezed her brown eyes to little slits. "Wait a minute.."   
  
Now this must've been a familiar face, as the stranger's eyes grew big. "Andy? What the fuck is you doing here?" He shoved some of the cans in the pockets of his hoodie, hearing the woman exhale a pent up sigh. "Trying to teach this fool to skate." Jonathan reached a hand when he noticed Jerry's pitiful attempts at getting back on his feet. Once his weight fully balanced on both of his feet, Jerry pulled his lips into a smile. "This fool don't recognize me!" Earning him an eye-roll from the dark-haired woman. "He straight up shouldn't. Nobody wants to be familiar with the likes of you." The American honestly had no damn clue at first. Andora Martinez he recognized right off the bat, how could he not? One of the few bad-ass women he'd ever befriended in his life. And .. she also happened to have been his drug dealer for a short while. He turned to face the brunet, eyes furrowed when he did. "Take yo' damn shades off, bitch."   
  
Once the sunglasses were removed from the younger man's face and they revealed a pair of emerald colored eyes, Jonathan's limbs went limp. "Get the fuck outta here! Square, you stupid little shit! Bring your fine ass in, man!" Both men pressed their bodies against one another as they got caught up in a heartfelt hug. With a grin decorating her painted red lips, Andora nodded at the sight. "Great. So you'll take this fool off of my hands? I need to pick up my deliveries. Money needs to keep rollin'. Thanks a bunch, baby blues!"   
The American watched her as she dashed off, and had disappeared from his line of sight within mere seconds. "So I reckon she's still growing and selling." Jerry tilted his head a little. "Did you honestly expect anything else from her? Born and raised on the streets. If it weren't for her tits, she'd pass for a thug any day of the week." Jonathan grinned as he heard that. "What're you talking about? A  bit of masculinity in a chick is fine as can be. She's rocking it, if you ask me."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what're you doing here? Last time I checked your hillbilly ass shoulda been in Kentucky."   
  
Jerry's smile deepened. The last person he'd expected to run into in Los Angeles was Jonathan Barker. It had been at least 5 years since he had last heard from him, if not more. Aside from the usual hanging out together, and the occasional fucking around due to Jonathan's notable active libido. Heck, for a guy that's so comfortable with his sexuality, Jonathan sure knew how to keep his bisexuality well hidden from the masses. Nonetheless, finding his exact face in the anthill of Californians came as a welcomed blessing to the 24-year old North Carolinian.   
  
"I moved here. Aiming for the top. Or .. just .. in need of a new start, really." The cold sensation spreading near his knees caused him to casually glance over and find a few lines of fresh blood trickling down his lower leg. "Ah fuck.." Sporting this trademark delusional grin, the blue eyed American leaned down. "Did the little baby hurt himself? Is he bleeding out? Naww.." With a face that spoke a thousand words, Jerry eyed the red smears on his hands as he tried to wipe away the blood. "Man, fuck off, John."  
  
Jerry Terrace. Your typical innocent looking back yard neighbor. Jonathan couldn't even recall the moment he had met this guy, yet he never dared to even think about regretting it. Despite the obvious flaws in design when it came to their so called 'friendship', he actually genuinely enjoyed being in Jerry's company. From playing soccer on the streets, to cussing at each other while playing online games, to end up exploring each other's sexuality in a bed. Good times all around.   
  
"Aight, aight. You're looking fine though. LA sun has been doing you good." The two men exchanged some looks, eyes meeting randomly. Neither of them minded these little flirts, even if they held no actual meaning. It was all for the sake of the game. At least, one would think. However, the 24-year old wouldn't mind giving their physical relationship some more depth. But he knew damn well Jonathan would rather die than to actively admit being attracted to the mutual gender. Thus, he shook it off. As he had always done.  
  
"Same could be said about you, but then again .. You've always been one handsome motherfucker."   
Truth be told, Jerry had never met anyone quite like Jonathan. To describe him in one word would have been considered to be darn impossible. He captivated all with his bright, ocean blue eyes. Though naturally not one of the traits Jerry especially liked to see in a man, he now was able to say that Jonathan Barker had been the only one that managed to make him appreciate the blue eyed kind. So far, that is. His short cut hair exposing his high cheek bones, straight nose and sharp chin. The chapped and dry lips didn't quite fit the picture, but seeing how much love he felt for the best nature had to offer, he took this minor defect for what it was. And if his striking looks weren't good enough, he could always fall back on the absolutely ridiculous personality.  
  
Unpredictable, over the top, deranged, delirious and irrational. Too bad these tend to overshadow some of his best traits. Gentle, caring, kind-hearted, friendly, outgoing, defensive and helpful. Yet, once Jonathan put his ass on the internet, and got discovered by the masses, much like a rough hidden gem, everything changed drastically. Sure, he blamed his Youtube career for his sudden and unexpected move, but Jerry knew better.  
As he untied the strings of his roller blades, he heard the American emit a sigh.   
  
"Roller blades? _Really_ ..? The fuck kind of drugs are you on?" By now he had gotten used to the drastic change in Jonathan's behavior. He no longer minded, nor cared. "Mainly weed. But hey .. At least I'm trying new things. What've you been up to lately? Aside from having absolutely no life whatsoever, and playing video games with so called 'friends' that you meet up with like .. what? Twice a year?" He watched as the blue hooded man reached for his crotch. "Ouch. Right in the testicles, Square."   
  
Yeah, those so called 'friends'. A bunch of unemployed idiots in their mid-twenties or early thirties, making a living by staring at a screen all day. Perhaps it was a hunch of jealousy lacing Jerry's thoughts, but he honestly didn't understand what Jonathan saw in it. What he even saw in those people. It made no sense. Why befriend people you'd barely see? Why would Jonathan have traded his actually friends in for a bunch of virtual ones..?  
He just shook it off, as he had always done.  
  
His fleshy lips curled into a sly grin. He leaned in closer as he took off his roller blades. "Want me to kiss it better?" In his mind he gave himself a high-five. From the corner of his eye he saw the 28-year old squeeze his beautiful eyes to slits, that very grin still present on his face.   
  
"Would you kindly?"   
  
"When and where, and I'll be there."  
  
\- -   
  
"Man, he's over there. Hey stretch, what's keeping you? Dogs be gettin' thirsty, a'ight?!"  
Jerry turned his head to find a group of men sitting near the sandy beach in the distance. "Damn, you've definitely been upgrading your posse." Studying the group of men for a while longer, he sighed deeply. "Why are the fine ones always straight?!" Jonathan threw some annoyed faces and hand motions at his friends, Willis in particular, before he turned to Jerry again. "Because they can do better than a jizz stain like you." His blue eyes found the broad man amongst his friends again. "Man, shut the fuck up! I'm talking to people, sit your steroid-using silicone butt down!" Once again focusing his attention on the brunet again, he saw the young man pull his lips into a small pout. "Why you so mean, Johnny? You used to treat me so kind .."  
  
"I have no reason to be kind to you, other than when my dick is drilling holes through your skull or ripping your ass to shreds." He tapped the tip of Jerry's nose with his index finger. "Which is something that we should pick up since you're here now." It might have been that short touch, perhaps the words he had spoken, but a warm feeling spread through the North Carolinian's limbs. A wide smile took over his features, and with shimmering emerald eyes, he looking into a pair of blue ones. "I'd love that."  
  
Voicing a laugh, the 28-year old ran his hand through Jerry's short cut hair. " Go home, make yourself pretty and text me when you're up for it. A full address, and don't mention my name in your damn texts, got it?" Instantly obeying, Jerry nodded silently, with that smitten, goofy grin underlining his emotions.  
  
"Now stop looking at me like that, you know I can't deal with that shit!" Jonathan said, dipping his forehead with his arm. Even with goddamn storms lurking around the corner, the unholy heat was still in the damn air.   
  
"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WILL YOU GET OVER HERE ALREADY!?"  
  
Both Jerry and Jonathan's heads snapped into the general direction of the sudden anger. "OH, I'LL FUCKING GET OVER THERE ALRIGHT! BETTER GET YOUR INSURANCE ROUNDED UP, CUZ YOU GONNA NEED SOME MONEY TO REPAIR THE DAMAGE THAT'LL BE DONE TO THAT TRAINW RECK OF A FACE OF YOURS!"  
  
Jerry gently patted the blue eyed Youtuber on the head, before taking his roller blades into his hands. "You should get back there.. I won't take up much more of your time anyway. My shift starts in about 30 minutes, so I need to head home. But .. It was nice seeing you again. It really was." Jonathan could only frown upon that obvious ass-kissing. "Stop kissing my pale ass .." Startled to say the least when he felt Jerry press his lips shortly onto his own. A bit taken aback, he watched Jerry walk off.   
  
"Willis: YOU GAY FUCK! I'VE HAD IT! I'M COMING OVER THERE MYSELF!!"  
  
Cracking his neck, sleeves rolled up and finishing it with an eye roll, Jonathan decided to head back to his friends. " **FINE! BRING YO' ASS!** "

* * *

 

Footsteps thundered through he entrance hall. Laughter, playful comments and the accompanying F-bombs and loose-end threats. From where he was seated on the couch, Evan Fong looked up in surprise to see a few faces he had yet to meet. The man of the house walked over to him, and leaned on the back support's couch cushions with his upper body. "I brought some company. Figured you might need to get your mind off of certain things." He gave the Asian-Canadian a thoughtful look, further explaining the hidden meaning behind his words. Evan nodded quietly, his gaze quickly dashing between Luis' kind eyes and the guests that were now making themselves rather comfortable in their new environment. Whilst breathing out an inaudible sigh, the black haired Youtuber closed his book by bringing his hands together. He placed it on the glass coffee table, taking in the demeanour and outward appearances of Luis' friends, readying himself to form a first off-the-wall impression.   
  
"Shit man, you look like a septic dick ran through a saw mill. The fuck is up with you?" A lean Asian looking man said in a bluntly manner. He threw his backpack on the white tiled floor, and his slender frame on the leather couch next to a surprised Evan Fong. But the time to have formed a fitting response has not been given, as said couch surfer turned his head to the Hispanic Youtuber. "Yo, Lui? Mind if I rolled one up in here?" The brunet's eyes darted to the Asian man, giving him a quick shake of the head. "If ya share Kindle, I won't." On his turn, the Phillip, AKA, Kindle took off his cap and squatted down in front of his abandoned back pack, mumbling something along the lines of : Psh, you cheap border running bitch. Near the other small leather couch, a broader gentleman had clenched his hands around Jonathan's neck, pushing his slender back into the couch cushions. "Little bitch, where is that big mouth at? Put your money where your mouth is boy!" Whilst squeaking much like a rubber chewing toy, the blue eyed American desperately clawed at Willis' arms, but to no avail. "AAAH! EVAN? LUIS? ANYONE? I'm being raped by a homosexual Mr. Universe!"  
  
He gasped when he saw an arm flash through his line of sight, following its every move as it had lashed itself onto Willis' neck. The man's blue eyes grew big and couldn't do anything but watch in awe as one of the guys had lifted the attacker several inches from the ground. "Let go. Now." Jonathan's savior spoke on a cam voice, intimidating but calm at the very same time. A grin colored the blue eyed Youtuber's face. "YES! LEI HELP ME! THANK YOU! I'LL SUCK YOUR DICK LATER!" Upon seeing Jonathan in a safe and enthusiastic state, Leo released the grip he had on Willis. Said man fell to the ground with a 'thump', simply staring at how Leo matter of factly helped Jonathan onto his feet. Laughing like crazy, the 28-year old jumped onto the slightly taller en muscular man's back. "Thank you! You da man! You da hipster man, but you still da man!" He kissed the back of the man's head in his ecstatic state. "I love you!"   
  
Lit joint dangling in between his lips, glass slide door opened just a tad, Luis walked over to the game consoles. "Who's up for some gaming?" The living room filled up with mixed responses shortly after. The small space felt lively, yet Evan was unable to relish in the atmosphere present. Phillip tilted his head to the side so he was sure that Luis would catch the expression he wore on his face. "I'll deflate your balls if you don' boot up that system. Get going, you Youtube whore!" The broad man known as Leo Garrisson, seated himself on the small couch, turning his head slightly, in an attempt to look at the man that clung onto his back. "You comfortable, little one?" It earned him a short-lived smirk in return. "Quite. I've never mounted such a big man before."  
  
With the background filling with random voices and the buzzing sound coming from the PS4 console, Willis couldn't help but overhear that comment. "Man, you gay as fuck! Just admit it." Annoyance laced the arm that Jonathan launched at the muscular Hispanic man. "What if I am? I'm happy knowing the truth!" Said arm was swatted away easily, eyebrows furrowed at the idea of having someone talk back to him. "Man, fuck off, you skinny bitch!" That must've been the moment that something snapped inside of the bearded American. He reached out for Willis' arm and forcefully bent it towards the man's back. Clear discomfort was displayed on the man's face. "Let go, you sick fuck! You'll break my fucking arm!"  
  
"Problems with same sex relationships?"  
  
"Man, I ain't said shit like that!"  
  
Leo put more strength on his grip, further bending his friend's arm in an near-impossible angle. "Do you?" And despite Willis' attempts at wriggling free out of the position he was held in, no results showed. "Whatever gets your dick up, man. I couldn't give a fuck." The bearded man nodded in content, freeing Willis' arm. "I'll take it."  
  
Now most sets of lips of fingers held onto a lit joint, Phillip pushed himself upright, abandoning the crouched position he was in mere minutes ago whilst rolling said joints. "A'ight. Errbody taking' off? Now lets play games." Luis sent his Asian friend a affirming nod of the head and collected the console's controllers from a small drawer. "Amen, brother!" As most of the men seated themselves or took on a more comfortable position on the black carpet lifting the glass coffee table from the tiled floor, sudden realization struck Phillip Bui. He nudged his fellow Asian Evan Fong in the ribs with an elbow. "You good, man?"   
  
"Yeah .. I'm good." Said man said, trying his utmost best to feign a smile of some sorts. One that obviously didn't hit home with Phillip. "Don't you try pulling some lying shit on me, right?"   
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm your boy, you can tell me if there's som' up, yeah?"  
  
He saw Evan nodding, yet didn't feel satisfied by that response in the slightest. "So, why don't you?"  
  
"This is not the right .. time and place, Kindle." Evan said, and nodded towards the group of men, apparently concentrated on and occupied by the game at hand. Phillip breathed out a sigh. "Man, fuck them. This is between you and me. Ain't none of them meddling with our conversation."   
  
"I'll talk. Just not now. Okay?"   
  
"A'ight. That's cool. I'll hear from ya when you're ready." He turned away from Evan, now greeted with the sight of a more than familiar game displayed on the television screen. "GTA5? Man, you fucking sell out!"

* * *

 

Silence had returned to the Cabrera household. The sounds of the rain drops gently crashing against the glass joined forces with the muted voices coming from the television in the living room. Evan scanned the living room, to find Jonathan's sleeping frame lit up by the artificial blue hue emitted by said television. Now aware of the fact that he had to remain as quiet as possible, he tiptoed his way to the nearby kitchen area. Yet that little white ball of fur was not accounted for.  "Ssh, Disparo. Be quiet, Dee is sleeping." He said in a whisper, glancing over to ensure said man was still sound asleep. He gently kicked the critter away from him, and helped himself to a cool glass of orange juice. Yet despite Evan's attempts at staying as quiet as possible, Disparo clearly did not get the memo. His ears were pointed upright, his button eyes set on Jonathan's moving frame under the covers. It must've been the sudden movement, the Asian-Canadian night time visitor thought to himself. Either that, or the sound of the moving fabric. As soon as the family dog barked a first time, Evan knelt down to curl his fingers around, as much as it were possible with the flatness of - the dog's snout. "Shut up, Disparo!"   
  
It was to no avail, demonstrated by the lean upper body of the American bolting upwards. "Who out there?! I'mma kill your ass." Evan held his breath throughout the entire sequence of Jonathan calmly rubbing his heavy-feeling set of eyes. When he felt the Bulldog's attempts of struggling out of his grip, he let go and watched the critter dash towards the living room, to jump on the very couch Jonathan had been sleeping on. The American traced the guilty Asian-Canadian standing in the kitchen. "You still up?" He said in between yawns, pushing away the licking-enthusiastic Disparo. Evan merely nodded. "Couldn't sleep.. Came in for some OJ." The blue eyed American watched the glass Evan held up, then covered himself in a small blanket. "Come here." When Evan seated himself next to his clown-faced friend on the leather couch, the half-filled glass of orange juice now rested on the kitchen counter top, left alone and forgotten. Jonathan immediately covered the black haired man's bare legs with the blanket he had draped over himself mere seconds ago. "You look cold." Evan just smiled as he eyed the powder blue colored blanket covering his waist. "I'm not, but thanks."   
  
Silence had shown it possessed great power, taking over the minds of these two young adults. And above all, the core of the North Carolinian man's mind consisted purely of worries involving the Canadian's well being. Seeing how his friend had kept silent for the most part during the little get-together Luis had set up prior to dawn. Something that could be considered slightly out of character for the social person Evan tend to be. Jonathan kept his gaze lingering on the Asian-Canadian before taking matters into his own hands. "You holding up?" He saw the man nod casually. "No reason to worry. I don't want you to. Either of you guys." He then met the man's gently hazel eyes. "I'm not a child. Seriously, I'll be fine."  
  
Doubt clearly laced those words, even if Evan was damned to admit that to himself. A frown took over the American's brows within seconds. "Don't bullshit me, you Canadian cunt. If we want to worry, we'll damn well do so." The response given was the soft chuckling of said Canadian. "I can't keep you guys from worrying, but I'm telling you there's no reason to."  
  
Jonathan quickly realized there was no use in continuously trying to get anything but reassurance out of his friend. Perhaps a subtle change in topics would be welcomed more.   
"What are the next steps?" If only he could think of a way to lessen the burden Evan was carrying with him, but for now little baby-steps would have to do. Evan averted his eyes, resting them on the collection of cigarette butts populating the glass ashtray on the coffee table. Some of the lone pieces of ash had missed their destination and as they colored the glass leaf with a grey shade of decay. "I need to get her out of my apartment. Her address needs to change, as quickly as possible." As expected, Evan maintained his ability to think straight. Fortunately. Jonathan nodded in agreement. "I can ask some folks to help you with that." His blue eyes stuck to Evan's broad frame, yet said man didn't make any efforts to lock eyes anytime soon. "I appreciate the offer, but I have an idea of what kind of help that might be, and I don't need that confrontation." Jonathan let his head fall back, capturing the plain white ceiling when his neck hit the leather cushions. "I meant actual help. Some guys to help you move her shit out of your crib."  
  
At last a pair of brown eyes found a lighter pair. "I tried to call her yesterday night.. " Owner of said eyes then shifted in his seat. "She doesn't pick up at all. She doesn't answer any of my texts either.." The answer to that couldn't have been more obvious to the internet clown. "Call the damn cops on her ass, bro." Yet Evan didn't exactly see eye to eye on that one. "I don't know, Dee.." Why must some people be so darn kind hearted? It's a drag at times, it really is. Jonathan closed his eyes, hiding them from the surrounding world. "It's either: she willingly moves her shit out and there's no trouble, or you call the cops and have them do it for her." And as expected, the black haired individual shook his head steadily. "There's no need for things to escalate like that .." With the slight hint of annoyance tugging at his insides, the blue eyed American reopened his eyes and altered his position, so he was facing Evan.  
  
"Okay, let's talk about this like adults. All bullshitting aside. This is my 28-year old brain talking. You don't really have a lot of other options, Ev." His eyes couldn't possible show any more signs of dead seriousness. "You either ask her nicely to come pick up her stuff, or you call the cops. If you kick her out without giving her the option to move out her stuff herself, she's gonna turn the table on you." Evan sighed, yet Jonathan continued nonetheless. "She'll call the cops and tell them that you've kicked her out and you won't give her her shit back. So, in this scenario, who deserves to be the fall guy here?"   
  
Reality smacked the 23-year old in the face with its bare hand. "Do you honestly think she'd play it that foul?"  
  
"Evan, for fuck's sake! If she respected you or even remotely respected herself, she wouldn't have cheated on you. So, yes. I honestly think she'd play the game foul."  
  
A sigh. "Fuck me.. "  
  
"Fuck her shit up, man. She deserves it." It was now the American's turn to avert his eyes, fidgeting with the blue blanket resting on his upper legs.  "I don't like to see you like this .." Evan let his head fall against his friend's shoulder when the man wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in closer.  As Evan closed his tired eyes, he spoke softly. "How did shit get so fucked all of a sudden?"  
  
"Bitches, man .. Unpredictable. They claim to be fragile, but they're like elemental forces. Highly destructive once triggered."  
  
"What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
Jonathan chuckled. "You got involved with her. This is the universe's way of punishing you. Stay away from those dolled up types. They ain't worth shit and a basket."

* * *

 

Luis ran a hand through his hair, yawning whilst he tied his hair into a little messy bun. The windows still showed clear signs of the shower of rain that enveloped Los Angeles the night prior. He stopped in his tracks upon hearing the faint sounds from a random show displayed on the television, quickly walking over to it with the intention to turn it off, when the sight on two sleeping frames startled him. The sight on Jonathan's arms wrapped around Evans torso, and Evan's head resting in the older male's lap, filled Luis with a feeling of contentment, signified by the soft smile pulling on his lips. He bent over the coffee table, scanning the clutter present for the television remote. A first shift, Luis stopped dead in his tracks, hand hovering above the direct location of said remote. When both bodies stayed still again, Luis turned the television off, turning on his heel to open the glass slide door. He chuckled internally when he saw Disparo run past him and roll around in the dew covered patches of grass. Humming silently, the 31-year old gamer moved around in the kitchen, preparing a pot of freshly made coffee that would certainly be appreciated by all the currently sound asleep souls.   
  
A set of digits were run through a set of hazel eyes. The cries ejected by the coffee machine pierced the man's ear drums, forcing him to awaken from his slumber. He moaned and pushed himself upright, looking around in his sleep-charged state. It didn't take him long to locate Luis walking back and forth, setting the table as he went. The man could hold back another yawn escaping past his lips, and upon looking down at his hand to hold it near his mouth, his eyes caught the powder blue blanket the palm of his hand was resting on. His gaze then moved in an upward fashion, until they found his friend's sleeping face. A smile took over his features, and he pushed himself away from the older man, running a hand through his dark locks - in an attempt to comb them back in place. When he saw Luis pick up the glass of orange juice he had poured himself last night and empty it in the sink, he bit his lip with a feeling of guilt washing over him. "I forgot to clean it up last night." He spoke in a hoarse voice, not registering the confused look Luis shot back at him. Evan climbed onto his feet and shuffled towards the kitchen. "Need any help?" The Californian shook his head as he walked past the Asian-Canadian. Evan kept silent as he watched Luis finish setting the table, unable to shake the feeling of being useless. He looked up when he heard the sound of Luis' voice spring to life again. "Care to explain why the both of you decided to spend the night on the couch?" Evan couldn't help but feel a little caught in the act.  
  
He studied the shimmer bouncing off onto the lacquered leaf of the counter he was leaning on. In reality the question should've been directed at Jonathan, since he was the one who traded in a comfortable bed, for the cold leather touch of the living room couch. Then again, comfortable was a bit of a stretch, and both men would have ended up a tangled mess of limbs regardless on what surface they'd been sleeping on. He looked up to see Luis await his answer for a moment, to wave it away and take place at the kitchen table. "Nogla offered to drop by later on. How do you feel about dirt biking?" The adventurous side of the Canadian showed its face, and said man nodded eagerly. "Count me in. But .." He glanced over at the awakening frame of the North Carolinan. "Do you think Dee will be up for it?" The shit eating grin plastered on the 31-year od man's face said more than words could ever express. "No doubt in my mind."  
  
\- - -   
  
"Are you sure this is still such a good idea? It looks like rain could start pouring any minute now.."  
  
Luis thew his black back pack in a patch of tall grass, bending down to tuck in the legs of his pants into this leather army-styled boots. "Moisturizes the dirt." As he got back up, he rubbed his hands together when he led his friends to the number of dirt bikes that he and David had rented that morning. "Take your pick, boys. But the black one is mine." He circled the dirt bike, taking in each and every little detail of the majestic machinery. Satisfied with his choice, he swung his leg over the bike - rolling his the sleeves of his shirt in a tank top formation. One minor detail didn't leave David's eagle eye, and he noted this to his monkey faced friend with arms crossed. "Did you .. rent these bikes according to our respective colors .. ?" Luis ignited the gas pedal, laughing in sheer excitement when he heard the bike roar with power. "Maybe. Now c'mon! Hop on and lets explore nature, huh?" The three remaining men watched Luis dash off with amused grins displayed on their faces. "I assume the blue one is Dee's, and the green one is yours, Nogla.." Evan pointed out, throwing his back pack near Luis', and taking a seat on the remaning red bike. "Let's do this thang!" David and Jonathan exchanged a set of playful looks before they mounted the last two bikes.   
  
\- - -  
  
Thirty minutes in and Evan's hunch seemed to have been confirmed by the Gods themselves, as a formation of dark clouds formed above Los Angeles. The Asian-Canadian followed the curved path ahead of him, blind to the through a fairly large puddle of rain water a couple of metres away. He slammed the brakes when a wall of water rose up and splintered down on him in one swift but fierce motion. Once the bike had come to a full stop, he wiped the caked on mud from his face whilst mouthing an inaudible 'Goddammit..' The roaring engines of two other bikes whizzed past him in the distance, and upon closer inspection, he recognized the two as both David and Luis, clearly amused by Evan's little mishap. Once they were a great length ahead of Evan, both men looked back and shouted. 'Grow a pair, owl boy!' He flailed his arms in an attempt to shake off some of the residual mud, re positioning himself. "Oh, I'll grow a pair alright." He spoke under his breath, pulling the black shirt he'd been wearing over his head and tying it around his dirt-covered bicep.   
  
"Are you alright, man?"   
  
Evan's head shot from the right to the left, until it had located the source of the sudden sound atop of a small hill. "Fucking dandy, clown face." He turned around, mounting the hill with utmost care - making sure none of the water-soaked dirt would give out on him and send him tumbling down the hill. Jonathan's laughter never seized to decrease in volume, not even when he had a clear view on the Asian-Canadian speeding in his direct line sight. His blue eyes did widen, however, when said Canadian man came to an abrupt stop a few metres away from him and slammed the brakes with utmost force. A collection of mud, freshly falling rain drops and various sand particles washed over the unsuspecting American. He voiced a ear numbing screech, shielding his  face with his two arms. "Evan! Are you fucking kidding me?!"   
  
Consumed by a fit of laughter, Evan leaned down on the bike's handles with both arms, watching the American wipe away the dirt from his face. As soon as a pair of bright blue eyes emerged from the caked mud, the black haired gamer bolted up. "You're a dead man, Fong!" He unzipped the red hoodie that clung onto his slender frame, for it to end up near the side of the dirt roads. Glare fixed on the Asian-Canadian man, he accelerated a couple of times. And all Evan had to show for was the figurehead of shit eating grins. "Oh? You're gonna get me?" He turned his red bike around. "I'd like to see you try, redneck fucker!" The 28-year old followed his friend as he followed the curved road back down, mumbling a 'motherfucker' and turned around to engage pursuit of said motherfucker.

* * *

 

Brown eyes scanned their surroundings intensively. Many options opened themselves up to the 23-year old, yet neither of them were able to persuade the young adult to go near them. The man slightly tilted his head to the side, reconsidering the possible outcomes to the offered paths on display. The rain crashed down without giving it any second thought, bringing about the creation of treacherous pools of water seeping down in little trails. The patches of grass and the surrounding branches were tugged on ever so gently by the accompanying flow of wind. The dark haired individual abandoned his current train of thoughts as the sound of an approaching roaring engine drew near behind him. Left with little to no time to react, he decided to speed up and take the small path directly in front of him. The wet dirt the paths consisted out of, rose up when the wheels clawed their way through, leaving behind a trail of destruction. The sound of Jonathan's bike got more prominent the further they drove. Evan furrowed his brows, causing deep lines to appear on his forehead. He took a sharp turn to the right, abandoning the path all together. He held back a grunt as the dirt bike dropped down on a sandy road below with much force. As soon as he came to a complete stop, he turned his head in the direction from which he came, not entirely sure if Jonathan would've been so stupid as to jump down himself.   
  
Wiping the trails of fresh rain water from his face, Evan's eyes grew big when he saw the inevitable unfold before his very eyes. The blue dirt bike was held airborne for a short lived moment, but gravity decided it wouldn't grant this man an equal fate. Evan felt his lower jaw lock up upon witnessing the curved way in which the bike plummeting to the muddy ground. A string of screams echoed through the deserted landscape, bouncing off onto the plenty trees. Luis and David locked eyes almost instantly, tossing away their cigarettes, and mounting their bikes to investigate the cause of said blood hurling screams. The Canadian instinctively shielded himself from the tumbling piece of metal, lowering his arms once it came to a certain stop in a puddle of mud a few metres ahead. Jonathan laid near a patch of grass, curled into a little ball of limbs. "Oh shit .." Evan muttered, jumping off of his bike and sprinting towards the squirming American. "Dee! Holy shit! Are you alright?" Through the water crashing down on him, he could make out the black and cameo green dirt bikes of David in Luis in the distance. He jumped up and waved his arms furiously. "Guys! Call an ambulance or something! This shit is ugly!" Luis's face showed utter confusion, he glanced over at Jonathan, now able to fill in the blanks himself. He turned to a clearly upset Evan Fong. "He .. He fell. I don't know.." He looked past Luis to catch a glimpse of David fidgeting with his phone. "Are you calling? Tell them it's urgent!"  
  
He met David's stern gaze. "That's kind of the point of calling 911, Ev. Urgent emergencies only." A frown was plastered on the Irishman's face as he excused himself and wandered off with his cell phone held against his ear. Evan watched as Luis squatted down next to the moaning American. "Dee.. Are you in a lot of pain? Where does it hurt the most?" Since said man was rendered unable to voice anything remotely comprehensive, Luis turned his friend around, laying him down on his back. Evan never left his line of sight, bouncing around from one leg to the other, hands held together, lip trapped between a row of teeth. "What? What is it?! Did he break something?" Luis turned around in order to face the adrenaline induced Canadian head on. "That wrist is broken for damn sure.. Not sure if the entire arm got hit upon impact, but we can't rule it out yet.." His brown eyes slid to the pacing Irishman, for him to focus on the injured North Carolinan again. "Dee, Nogla is on the phone with the alarm center. An ambulance will arive soon, and they're gonna patch you back up. Alright, buddy? Just .. Just hang in there in the meantime.." The black piece of fabric tied around the Canadian's flexed bicep caught the Californian's eye. "Can I borrow that for a moment?" Which Evan allowed without giving it any thought. He unwrapped the soaked and dirt ridden shirt and tossed it at his monkey faced friend.  
  
Jonathan moaned in agony the moment Luis grabbed a hold of his right arm, squeezing his eyes hit and clenching his jaw. Luis rand a number of fingers through the 28-year olds short chestnut hair soothingly, tightening the shirt around the man's wounded arm. "I know. I know. It hurts like a bitch.. But it'll help. You've gotta trust me." The Irishman waved his arms around at the nearing ambulance, sprinting towards the orderlies that stepped out of the vehicle.  The muddy underground made movement much harder, and the freezing wind joining forces with the pouring rain didn't exactly help anyone either. Luis stepped aside to let the red headed woman kneel down next to Jonathan. Whilst inspecting the poor man's vital signs, she spoke up. "What happened?" All eyes were on Evan Fong, tensing him up even more than needed. Horror displayed on his soaking wet facial features. "We were dirt biking .. You know, just fuckin' around and .. He fell." The woman nodded, shining a light in his eyes a few times, until she noticed the black piece of fabric swindled around his badly bruised wrist. She placed her hand around his slender arm, seeing the painful expression take over the man's face. "So this hurts. Can you stretch your arm for me?" The man shook his head. "I can't. I cant move my damn arm.. " He hissed when the orderly released his arm again. "I'm sorry, but .. this shit hurts like a motherfucker! Excuse my language.." Fortunately, the young woman showed understanding for said situation, aiming a smile at Jonathan's blue eyes. "It's alright. I've had worse." She made a small gesture to her colleague with her hand, helping him lift Jonathan on the gurney.   
  
"What's your name son?" The North Carolinian looked at male orderly through narrow slits. Jonathan. Jonathan Barker. " The woman nodded at her colleague, turning her back towards the man lifting the gurney into the vehicle, and now fixating her emerald eyes on the three remaining men. "I assume you're his friends." Upon seeing them nod in agreement, she nodded herself. "We're gonna take him to the hospital, is there anyone we need to inform or can we leave it to you?" Again, mere body language in the form of shaken heads. "Does one of us have to go with him or ..?" David ask, wiping the water off of his face for a better view on the woman shaking her head. "That won't be ne-"  
  
"I want to go with him!" Evan couldn't look past the surprised facial expression displayed on the faces of his friends, and bit his lower lip. "I'm just worried, okay? I want to go with him. It's no use in having him be all by himself.." An explanation that didn't quite hit home with the dark haired Irishman. "Dude, Ev.. Dee is a grown ass man." Luis sent the female orderly a look that she translated within seconds. "If you really wish to stay with him, you can come with." She opened one of the tall doors, nodding towards the Canadian gamer. "Have a seat, young man." Once seated, Evan popped his head around the corner. "I'll hit you guys up once shit's been taken care off, okay?" Luis nodded. "Aight. Keep us posted. And keep your lover boy safe!" Frustration grew present on the Asian man's face, he leaned in closer to come back with a witty remark, but got cut off by the doors being closed on him.

 

> **To be Continued ..**


	6. O6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but for those who do not yet are aware of what   
> has been going on in my private life .. I have lost a person that meant a lot to me,  
> and it left a deep, emotional scar on my heart. So, as you can imagine,  
> I haven't really been in the mood to write anything for this series,  
> since this one is shrouded in happy-go-lucky feels and what not.. 
> 
> I don't know how long I won't write for, but I'll try to restrict it to  
> a minimum amount of time. It's been close to 3 weeks now for the  
> followers/readers on DA, probably longer for you guys, so once again,  
> my sincere apologies. But I WILL continue the series eventually,  
> don't worry. -- But I do upload to DA first, so you might want to  
> check over there if you can't wait until I upload here. Just a little heads up.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, please do enjoy!

~~~~Jonathan watched the treating doctor exit the small examination room, and let his head fall back against the cushioned head support of the leather chair. He breathed out a puff of air, feeling the leather seat under him then turning to the Asian man that stared out of the window. "Where.. is your shirt? If I recall it correctly, Luis tied it around that abomination of a wrist of mine.." The dark haired man exchanged the view on a city drenched in never ending supplies of water, for the worried look displayed on his friend's face. "They had to cut it open." He dropped the arm that had been supporting his head, letting it fall back into position in his lap. "Apparently Luis is a master at tying knots, since they weren't able to untie it." Shifting a little on the slightly uncomfortable chair, the blue eyed American voiced a low toned grunt. "I'm sorry about that." His brows furrowed, creating thin lines on his forehead. "I'll repay you someday. Or buy you a new one. Whichever you prefer."  
  
Evan subconsciously picked up the variety of sounds filtering around them in the back ground. The clicking sound of high heels on the polished tiled floors, insignificant conversations held between visitor and patients, doctors and nurses and cleaning personnel. The gentle, hypnotizing tapping of the rain on the glass and window sills, the moaning wind passing through California, and last but not least the subtle creaking of the leather fabric Jonathan was seated on, with every single movement he made. The 23-year old dug his nails in the synthetic material of his chair's armrests. "It's okay. Really, it's just a shirt, Dee." He looked up, studying Jonathan's face in profile. "If anyone, I should be the one apologizing. It's because of me that you fell. I should've thought before I acted." The younger male swallowed, eyes averted. "It's my fault and I'm sorry." The American's chapped lips curled into a kind smile upon turning his head toward his guilt-tripping Canadian friend. "Don't." The folds in Evan's soaked hoodie changed positions when he shifted positions. "I just want you to know that I accept any scolding and I will face the consequences." Amusement taking the upper hand over the 28-year old, he reached over at his friend's shoulder with his unharmed arm, giving him a gentle push. "Ev, we're not i n Asia here." The man grinned. "I'll live through this."   
  
Even if Jonathan had signed a document with his very own blood, Evan wouldn't have allowed himself to be forgiven this easily. Call it upbringings, call it cultural differences - he was not yet allowed to be forgiven. He inched away from Jonathan's touch and nervously ran a shaky hand through his misery ridden wet locks. "I know .. It's just.." He could dodge the rolled up magazine that Jonathan had hurled at him, sending the man a surprised look. "Shut up, already! Evan, you're such a little bitch!" Yet his euphoria would soon make place for genuine discomfort when his fractured bone made its presence known. "I should remind myself not to do this for a while.." A pair of hazel eyes widened and he leaned in closer to his hissing friend's frame. "Are you alright? You should take it easy, Dee." He moved back as he saw Jonathan straighten his back and swinging his legs off of the side. "I'm fine. I just need to remember that my right arm is useless for the moment." He nudged his Asian friend in the side, the grin he was notorious for carved on his tired looking features. "Let's ditch this place. I fucking hate hospitals.."   
  


* * *

  
"You're such a cheap son of a bitch, Cabrera!"  
  
A shower is known to wash a way the obvious signs of sin from the surface. Still, unable to cleanse the soul in its entirety. For a moment Evan felt his worries evaporate under the soft rays of warm water crashing down on his worn out body. Close to washing away the evidence.. yet not quite.   
  
"Hey, I'm not Evan Fong. I'm not your personal guardian angel. So, don't expect me to back track all this way for you."   
  
He shuffled towards the living room, arms moving around in sporadic movements, brushing the rough fabric of the towel through his wet head of hair. He caught a glimpse of Jonna recording some videos for her youtube channel as he past her bedroom door opened just a crack. A similar action was taking place near the living room, stopping the Asian-Canadian dead in his tracks upon hearing voices spring to life and halting him when they reached his eardrums half way through the hallway.   
  
"If my arm wasn't busted, I'd show you a thing or two."   
  
He crashed his shoulder into the white walls, keeping himself well hidden behind one of the supporting pillars in the house. A pair of brown eyes cast on two men seated on the leather couch, controller held in one of their hands. Evan was rendered unable to figure out the reason as to why both of them kept finding each other in times like these. Jonathan would always hide near Luis, and it slowly but surely became a recurring event.   
  
"You do know that I'm significantly more experienced at GTA than you'd ever aspire to be?"  
  
"Man, shut up. I only play for shits and giggles." The American exclaimed, throwing his slender built body against that of his friend's. The older male must've been prepared by now, point in case when he wrapped his arms around the North Carolinian's slender waist, holding the controller in place mere inches above his crotch. "Do you ever miss your H2O team?" The man this question was directed to, carefully propped himself up a little using his remaining left arm - making sure he wouldn't even dare to scrape his broken arm against anything in the process. "Uhm .. I have in the past. I mean, _whaddaya_ expect? I used to game with those guys for over 2 years. Then .. all of a sudden decided to give it up and got settled with wives and kids and shit." Yet the man's voice held no judgment or disappointment whatsoever.   
  
Luis tossed his controller aside, for his hands to find a new object to project warmth on. He tilted his head to the right, pulling his nose up in an attempt to no longer be robbed of precious are by Jonathan's burgundy hoodie. "Too bad. But I think it's admirable that you still decided to use the H2O in your username." The smile on the 28-year old's lips radiated pure warmth. "They introduced me to online gaming. It only made sense that they deserved a little throw back." And though he couldn't see it, he knew Luis would probably give him a short nod of the head. "You're probably right." The cozy atmosphere got wrung out and hung to dry when he felt his friend's hands circle his abdomen, making their way down to the hem of the gray shirt. Jonathan sucked in a puff or air, grabbing Luis' wrist before he could show his true intentions. "But despite that, I'm more than blessed to have met Evan." He locked eyes with Luis, pushing himself up and out of the man's grasp. "Aside from you, he's done more for me by playing stupid games with me, than anyone else that I can think of."  
  
A set of hazel pools widened with the sight on an approaching white ball of fur. Quickly readying himself to kick the little critter out of his personal bubble, mouthing an impressive amount of swears under his breath when it emitted a set of ear piercing barks. One head shot up, tracing the source of the sudden sound without any effort. "Speak of the the Devil and he may appear." Luis sent the 23-year old a smirk, tossing the controller in his general direction. "C'mon owl boy! Let's get our game on." Obviously taken aback, the Asian-Canadian gamer eyed the controller for a moment before it hit him in the head. "Oh.. Yeah, sure. Let me plug in my PlayStation first.." He mumbled and turned around on his heel, walking away from the two lone souls in the living room. The Hispanic man's eyes found Jonathan's lighter ones. "Nice save, by the way." Seeing the confused look take over said man's face, he chuckled. "That whole ' _aside from you, Evan has done more, bla bla bla_ ' crap. Nice save, is all." He pushed himself up before shuffled to the television, plugging in the second one.

* * *

next morning.  
  
He took a careful sip of his freshly made coffee, eyes fixed on both Luis and Jonathan as both men ran through, and in- and out of the house in their little chasing game. The clock on the wall read 08:26 am, and if that wasn't signifying that it was ungodly early in the morning, the neighborhood birds had no trouble blasting their chirping mess of a morning glory song wherever they went. The Asian-Canadian had only opened his eyes a little under 20 minutes ago, yet fully awake wasn't the word for the state he was currently in. Then again, here he sat. At the breakfast table, a cup of coffee held in his hands, with the hopes that it would do the waking up for him. It beat him as to how or where his friends found the energy to be this active and playful in the morning. He had just placed his mug back on the table, when Jonathan ran back into the living room, coming to a halt behind Evan. "You've gotta help me, Ev!" No such thing were likely to commence. Evan held his hands up and added a shaking motion with his head. "You're on your own with that one, Dee."   
  
A chuckle came to life across the room. "Aw, did your lover just reject you?" The brunet took a careful first step closer, his gaze never leaving the North Carolinian man. "He just threw you in the lion's den, brother." The Asian-Canadian man rolled his eyes when he saw Jonathan's shadow reach for its chest. He leaned to the right, evading the crumbled pieces of bread Luis had thrown at the clown faced man. Blue eyes watched closely as the chunks of bread bounced off of his baggy shirt, and frowned when the white furred Bulldog rushed over to lick them off of the tiled floor. "Hey! That's nasty!" The man shook closed his eyes in disgust for a brief moment, then continued to shake his head. "You shouldn't feed your damn dog bread! That's people food." Footsteps drew near, Evan hoisted his cup of coffee into the air when Luis dashed past him. In his building momentum, he tripped over the outer edge of the chair, dragging it with him in his fall. Grunting in a short-lived wave of pain, said man got up and continued his chase for his clown faced friend. The moment he was just a mere couple of inches away from the man's hoodie, he hooked his fingers into the fabric, pulling him down effortlessly. With said man now sprawled face down onto the tiled floor, Luis wasted little to no time to claim his victory by sitting on top of said man. He easily countered the blue eyed man's attempts at struggling free. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T LET YOU RAPE ME!"   
  
Evan kept his gaze fixed on both men, surprised to see Jonathan muster the physical strength to push off Luis Cabrera's heavy body weight. He tried his utmost best to crawl away from the Hispanic man as fast as his limbs allowed him to move. He exhaled a startled scream when he was grabbed by the ankle and pulled back down. He turned to look over his shoulder and watched in horror when Luis came in closer. "Not so fast, Hill Billy Blue!" He scanned the floor for any blunt objects within his reach, but upon finding none, he had to fall back on pure physical strength. "Fuck you!" He yelled, trying to free his caught leg. Once he felt Luis' grasp lessen, he took this opportunity to kick back, crawl back up and run towards the white leather couch. Luis flinched instantly, reaching for his nose with both hands before standing up. "Oh, you've really done it this time, boy!" He wiped away a few trails of blood, inspecting the red smudges on his fingers, than turned his head in Jonathan's direction. They exchanged a set of looks, which was abruptly broken by Luis' sudden dash forward. He leaped over the flat side of the couch, lashing out at the North Carolinian - tightening his grip when the piece of furniture threatened to fall over backwards with them.  
  
The 23-year old licked the remaining bread crumbs from the corners of his mouth, a smile present on his lips when he heard Disparo voice a few scared barks. He looked up at the wrestling compilation of body parts on the floor. "Guys, try to keep the house in one piece. For Jonna's sake." He went back to making himself a sandwich, whilst Luis pinned Jonathan's slender body against the tiled floor - grabbing a hold of the man's arms and holding them above his head. "Where's that big mouth now, huh?" He growled in a low voice, staring intently into Jonathan's baby blue eyes. The sudden appearance of utmost silence, awoke a sudden feeling of wrong doing with the Asian-Canadian, thus he leaned to the right a little, trying to get a better view on the two adults sprawled about on the cold floor. His hazel eyes widened in genuine surprise upon seeing the two man stare into each other's eyes like that - yet his hart skipped a beat when he saw Luis stroke some of Jonathan's brown strands out of his face. He felt his jaw tense and his muscles cramp up. Luis casually smiled at this captive, yet jumped up and reached him a helping hand. "I believe that is a victory for me." Evan felt almost caught in the act and flinched when his eyes met Luis' in his gesture towards the breakfast table. "As a comfort prize, I bestow upon you the gift of food." Evan noticed the shimmer appear in the North Carolinian eyes, and wanted nothing more than excuse himself when Jonathan brought his hands together. "Oh! I am ever so grateful, master!"   
  
\- - -   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"   
  
Laughing echoed throughout the house yet again. Yet this time, Evan couldn't be bothered by it. His groaning increasing in volume the more steps of the staircase he descended. He wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead and turned to cast an approving look on the collection of bags that were now piled up under the staircase in the entrance hall.   
  
"That's new!" Luis' voice chimed through the kitchen area, bouncing off the walls and back out the small window from which it came in the first place. Evan clearly heard the sound of the back yard hose being turned on, shortly after followed up by the sound of water and a scream.   
  
"Aaargh! Noo!"   
  
Evan turned around, bent over his bags in search of one it particular. The footsteps in the background stampede through the house, and he honestly found it baffling that neither of them even stopped to think about the broken arm attached to Jonathan's shoulder. All of this fucking around and the man was bound to end up with a few more broken limbs. Yet despite all of the above, this clearly did not withhold either of them to seize their actions. He dug around in one of the bigger sport bags, nodding once he found what he'd been looking for and throwing one of the smaller ones over his shoulder. The sounds of footsteps and laughing got increasingly louder until they were practically licking the insides of Evan's ears. The echoes seized to bounce off the walls, and the limited sound waves compelled Evan to look up and find the horrified look on Jonathan's freckled face. The man's blue eyes travelled to the many bags and back to Evan's dark pools. "What .. is this, Ev?"   
  
Evan was about to answer said question, when he saw Luis' standing in the back ground, compelling him to keep his lips sealed. In the end, he knew he couldn't leave both of them hanging. He bit a chunk of flesh from his lip, twirling it around on his tongue. "Look.. Guys, I appreciate you having me in your home Luis, and I appreciate that you're willing to travel back to Canada with me Dee, but .. I kinda just want to be alone. Be.. away from it all." His eyes moved from the blank stare in the North Carolinian man's eyes, to the unknowing one in the Californian's ones. Evan tightened the grip around the straps of his shoulder bag, swallowing a chunk upon hearing his 28-year old friend mumble an inaudible 'no..' before letting a frown take over and his head hang low. Said man bit his lip when he felt Luis' hand rub small circles over his shoulder blades. "If.. that's what you want, Ev. If you think that's in your best interest .. " Evan was about to open his mouth, when he instinctively tensed up his jaw when he saw Jonathan move out of Luis' touch and lashing at the bag Evan wore around his shoulder. The Asian-Canadian frowned at the man's desperate struggles to pull the bag away. "Dee! What are you doing?" After a few minutes of struggling, the brunet managed to pull the bag off of Evan's shoulder. A sniffling sound accompanied the wild flight he had sent the bag into, accompanied by the many bags he had kicked in the same direction. Evan could only watch in utter confusion. "Jonathan! What the fuck, man?!"   
  
"You .. can't go.." Said the blue eyed individual in a silent whisper. He blinked roughly, pulling his hoodie over his head as to hide his face. Luis turned to look at the broken clown. "Dee.."  
  
" **HE JUST CANT!** "  
  
Both Luis and Evan watched as the man thundered through the mess of bags scattered all over the living room, to seclude himself in the back yard. With his head tilted to the right a little, Evan breathed out a sigh. "The fuck was that all about?"   
  
"Literally what he just told you. He don't want you to leave. ..Neither do I, man."  
  
"That much was obvious.. "  
  
"Just stay. Til tomorrow at least. And then act out the little scheme the both of you have put together." Luis breathed out a sigh when he looked back at the bags scattered throughout the house. "If not for yourself, for Jonathan's sake."

* * *

 

Evan watched the tall figure of his friend through the glass slide door. His lean body hunched over the iron railing, a cigarette clenched between two long digits. Guilt was tugging at his heart strings, so the Asian-Canadian man quickly turned his head towards the kitchen, where he saw his other friend slaving away over dinner. The sun had begun slowly descending, painting a breathtaking piece of art in the neighbouring skies. Orange strokes underlined Jonathan's pale features, discolouring the primary fabric color of the baggy hoodie shrouding his torso. Evan tore his eyes away from the sight when a set of nails were dragged across the glass. Drinking in the view - he noticed Disparo lifting its head up and awaiting the door to be opened by the young man. Evan sucked in an amount of air before he turned the handle, opening the door swiftly and following the Bulldog outside. The first few steps were taken, and once the cool air caressed the bare patches of skin on his under arms, he dared to look up again. When he did, he saw the North Carolinian scratch at a patch of caked dirt on the iron railing with his short cut fingernail - and breathed out that very same puff of air he had inhaled seconds ago. "Dee .. I don't understand -"   
  
" - Don't." The hooded man said softly, yet with a certain feeling of sternness lacing that single word. He flicked the burnt up cigarette butt over the railing, pulling his hood tighter against his face when he turned to look into the opposite direction. "I apologize." The Canadian man took another few careful steps closer until he came to a halt next to the slightly taller one. "I'm not even sure if your apology would be grounded.." He curved his upper body a bit, leaning over the railing himself, supporting the weight with both arms. As he did so, he locked his dark eyes with the gentle swaying of the water in the pool. "Look .. It's all getting a bit too much for me.. Pent up emotions are piling up. I'm a .. bit on edge." He turned to look at Jonathan, yet upon meeting the fabric of the man's hoodie, he let his head fall forward, chin crashing against his collarbones. Small ripples spread across the semi forming waves in the orange brushed water. "Were you serious?" In his current position, the 23-year old had no other option than to study his sneakers. "About what?" Jonathan's voice had never sounded so broken .. this silent. Almost as if the man wanted nothing more than to keep the words to himself. Locked up in the confines of his mind. "Leaving." He never made any move to face Evan. "I was." The younger one of the two men said quietly. He looked up, moisturizing his lips with a gentle stroke of his tongue. "I didn't factor in the possibility of upsetting you this greatly, man." His brows furrowed when he heard a sniffling sound emerge from the 28-year old, yet he kept his lips sealed and simply watched his friend rub the back of his hand under his nose. "Results of past events." He explained eventually. "I don't handle goodbyes all that well."   
  
He reached over at Jonathan's hooded head, tapping him gently on his crown. "Aren't we all damaged results of the past?" With a gentle smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, Evan tugged at the man's hood on his turn. "Don't hide your tears, man. We've all got weaknesses. They're what make us human." A gentle laugh was heard, barely audible, but heard nonetheless. "If it makes you feel any better .. I cried like a little bitch when I found out Sydney had been cheating on me.." Evan swallowed. "And I cried every day since.." He chuckled as he let his head fall back, eyes drinking in the beautiful color pallet of the newfound night sky. "Doesn't make me a little bitch, does it?" He shook his head when he got no response from Jonathan. "It shows that I loved this person dearly."   
  
The blue eyed American exhaled a sharp sigh, pulled his hood down and ran a hand through his watery eyes. "Are you saying that I cried because I love you dearly?" Both men locked eyes shortly, then Evan voiced a laugh. "Not exclusively because you love me dearly." A grin curved the outer corners of the Asian-Canadian's mouth. "But it must be contributing factor." The older male gently planted his bare knuckles against his friend's bicep, before seating himself on the small bench in the corner of the terrace. "I'm only kidding." Evan said as he seated himself next to Jonathan. "I don't understand the reason that fuelled your reaction to be that intense.. And until you feel ready to tell me, I'll most likely never figure it out by myself." He leaned back a little, legs stretched forward. "But all I got from that was that you love me dearly!" Jonathan couldn't hold back a grin from spreading to his chapped lips, thus punched the Canadian with a bit more force this time. "A 23-year old is trying to lecture me about my own feelings and motives.." Said man let his head fall against the younger ones shoulder. A motion that was copied by Evan as he let his head rest against Jonathan's. "I can't help it if I'm smart. I'm Asian after all."   
  


* * *

  
  
"Okay, so you boys all set?"   
  
Evan nodded firmly, unloading his suitcases from the trunk of Luis' car and handing Jonathan his. "Home sweet home.." He faintly heard Jonathan and Luis voices in the back ground, faded and blended into the predominating sounds of the surrounding traffic and travelers.   
  
"Now I'll finally get to see Canada for myself."   
  
Evan turned around on his heel when he heard Jonathan's voice spring to life. "I'll be able to judge for myself now if it's actually as bad as I have always thought." The North Carolinian emitted a shriek as he evaded an incoming kick from his Asian-Canadian friend. He took a few steps back when Evan approached him with an outstretched arm, only to slap himself when he realized the guy only offered to carry some of his bags due to his rendered useless broken right arm.   
  
Both men turned to look at Luis, leaning against the side of his car with his arms folded against his broad chest. A playful smirk carved onto his face. "Alright then. Then I guess that's my cue to head back home." He laughed when Jonathan threw himself in his arms. "It was nice having you guys around." He turned to Evan, returning the hug. "Have a safe trip you two."   
  
Jonathan threw a smirk Luis' way as he followed Evan. "You ain't seen the last of me, you damn Mexican!"

* * *

 

"Nice condo man .." Jonathan scanned his surroundings, taking in each and every little detail. "No pets?" Evan shook his head, putting his suitcases down and reaching for Jonathan's. "Not allowed. Let me take those." Jonathan watched Evan drag his bags into what he presumed to be ta hallway leading to the bedroom area. "I see money ain't no issue for you either.." Evan shook his head at the absurdity, pushing his index finger at the heel of his sneakers, stepping out of them and stacking them neatly on the little shoe rack in the entrance hall. "Would you mind?" He said, pointing a finger at the worn out sneakers on Jonathan's feet. Said man eyed his friend in confusion, then followed the younger one's line of sight. "Take off my shoes?" He received a small nod. "If it's not too much trouble." The North Carolinian shook his head instantly before he took of his shoes, placing them next to Evan's more expensive ones and following him into the kitchen. He had only arrived there shortly when the Asian-Canadian turned to him, still standing firmly in front of the modern looking refrigerator. "Are you hungry by any chance?" The older male seated himself at the kitchen table. "Not at the moment."   
  
As he continued drinking in his foreign surroundings, he watched closely as Evan poured himself a glass of orange juice, took a sip and placed it on a cork coaster on the counter. "Welcome into my home." The younger male said with a cocky grin decorating his lips. One that shortly after matched Jonathan's. "Thank _you_ for having me." Eying the tiled floor intensively, Evan spoke up. "Let's take it easy for the rest of the day and get to business tomorrow." Jonathan nodded. "Sounds like a plan." His blue eyes then wandered to the living room. "You got some good movies lying around?" A smile found its way to Evan's lips. "I've gathered quite the collection, if I do say so myself." He picked up his glass of OJ, kicked the chair back under the kitchen table and shuffled towards the living room. When Jonathan stood beside him, he opened one of the cabinets, exposing a vast collection of DVD s and tapes. Jonathan's eyes grew big. "This is insane, man! Holy shit.." He let his index finger slide across the many backs of the DVD s, only to stop at a particular collection. "These better have been sold in a pack, because if you voluntarily bought the third installment, I'm gonna have to kill you." Evan voiced a genuine laugh when he read the names on the covers under Jonathan's fingers. The Godfather trilogy, God, he had watched these films more than he could keep count of. He shrugged with a sly grin. "I know it's considered the worst movie in the trilogy, but I really don't it's that bad.."   
  
Jonathan's finger continued surfing the DVD s. "Holy shit! You've got Goodfellas too!" A spark sprung to life in the man's pair of blue eyes as he bounced up and down excitedly. "Pop that shit in, son!" He ran over to the couch, unzipping the black hoodie he'd been wearing and draped it over the edge of the back support. Evan merely shook his head in amusement. "Alright, alright. Calm the fuck down, dude."   
  


* * *

  
  
Jonathan turned his head when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Only to find Evan's sleeping sound frame leaning against his own. He mouthed a silent 'shit', in his attempts to re position himself, to end up holding his breath when Evan's body slumped over and the 23-year old's head was now resting in his lap. Jonathan let his head fall back in aggravation. "You've gotta be kidding me.." The North Carolinian felt fingers clutch at his grey shirt, then the warm breath escaping a pair of lips and crash against his abdomen. "Really ..?" The man whispered as he let his eyes wander around in the living room, only for them to trace back to Evan eventually. "Ev.. Wake up, will ya?" With a gentle motion he shook the Asian-Canadian's man sleeping frame. A moment of silence and pure nothingness followed, and just when Jonathan was about to give up and accept having to poke his best friend's eye out with an erection that would surely follow - the Canadian opened his eyes, mumbling something unintelligibly. The young man scanned his surroundings in a state of overcome with sleep, before he propped himself up. When his eyes found Jonathan's blurry features, he could make out a grin on the man's clean shaven face. "Unless you're planning on actually following through, I'd rather not have your face this close to my crotch." Evan rubbed his eyes clumsily, distancing himself from his friends torso. "Sorry..."   
  
"Do you ... tend to fall asleep a lot during movies?" The 28-year old asked, wiping some strings of fresh saliva from his shirt. Evan still seemed somewhat dazed. "Hmm.. If I'm tired, I can literally fall asleep anytime, anywhere.." His movements were somewhat disoriented, clearly showing by the few attempts it took to connect the palm of his hand with his messy dark strands of hair. "Is that so?" Jonathan casually glanced at the brightly lit screen of this cell phone, with his friend stretching and yawning in his peripheral vision. "If you want to hit to sack, you're allowed to do so, you know." A pair of hazel eyes watched the older man put away his phone, before they locked eyes. "I know.." The owner of said eyes said softly, having trapped his bottom lip between a row of teeth. A shit eating grin was born that night. "Ooh.. I see what's up. You're anxious cuz this is gonna be your first night sleeping alone in your bed." Evan closed his eyes, breathing out a deep sigh. "First time sleeping alone in general, man.."   
  
"Does the little Canadian bitch want this life sized stuffed animal to keep him safe from the monsters?"   
  
A set of brows were furrowed. "Yeah.. That's exactly what I want.."   
  
"Hey, beats sleeping on the couch. My spine thanks you." Jonathan exclaimed, jumping onto his feet. He moved towards the television set, flicking every possible switch present. "Lead the way." The 23-year old sighed deeply as he stood upright. He grabbed the older man by the collar of his shirt, lazily dragging him behind himself as he shuffled towards his bed room. Yet another room for the American to feast his eyes upon.   
  
"Damn, dude. There's red every-fucking-where I look. Living room, bed room ... I bet your bath room has some red in it too.."   
  
"I like the color red." Evan simply retorted as he unbuckled his belt.  
  
"So does Canada." Jonathan replied with a playful wink.

 

 


	7. O7

The sound of bare soles tip toeing around the house alerted Evan that his clown faced friend had awoken. The older male yawned loudly when he entered the kitchen area, nodding at the 'good morning' Evan threw his way when he seated himself across from the younger one at the table. The sleep was still noticeably apparent in his oceanic eyes, the print of his pillow case clearly imprinted on his pale skin. "Do you know what I dreamt of because of our little pillow talk last night?" The man reached for the empty mug on the table, coloring its insides with a dark, steaming liquid.  
  
"I dreamt of myself with a pink man bun." As the coffee kept pouring, he glanced up at Evan, then back at the soon to be spilling over contents of the black mug. "And not like a dark shade of pink. No, legit cotton candy pink." He intentionally ignored the Asian-Canadian man choking on his cereal - and continued by adding some milk to his caffeine based nectar. Evan pounded on his torso with a balled fist, the spoon he held in his hand prior, now resting in the mixture of soggy wheat cereal and milk. "Oh, you deserve to choke on your conscience." Jonathan calmly said, stirring his coffee with a spoon. The 23-year old ran a number of digits through his watering eyes, the volume of his laughter increasing with each passing second. "If you were ever up for a dare ... This would definitely be one of the things I'd dare you to do."   
  
Shaking his head in an amused state, his blue eyes wandered back to the entrance hall, and the smaller cardboard box located in said location. He arched his brows at his discovery. "What's that?" With a mouthful of cereal and small streaks of milk seeping down his chin, the younger male followed his friend's line of sight. "Oh, some stuff Sydney dropped here, but never really unpacked." He wiped his chin in one quick motion. "It's just old text books from college and some diaries." The spark that ignited in Jonathan's eyes wasn't exactly hard to miss, so Evan shook his head in a dismissive manner almost immediately. "No. I'd never violate her privacy like that!" The blue eyed American frowned. "Dude .. You guys broke up. Fuck her privacy." Evan merely averted his gaze, fixating his dark pools on his breakfast at hand. "Not officially. At least, not yet. But that still doesn't give me the right to look into her diaries. Broken up or not, she has a right to her privacy."   
  
Jonathan leaned back in his chair a little, his mug held firmly in both hands. "Man, you're such a little bitch." Shaking his head, Evan ran the spoon through the soggy flakes of corn swimming in the bowlful of milk. "Talking about Sydney.." When he looked up he met Jonathan's blue eyes. "Oh, it's happening today." The man licked the remainders of coffee from the little spoon in his hand, pointing it at his younger friend. "And believe you me, I'm gonna film that dumb bitch' reaction." Taking another spoonful of soggy cereal, Evan continued. "I was thinking about going through her clothes first, then move on to the smaller items." He received a nod from the clown faced Youtuber. "Sounds about right. Is there a lot of her shit that needs to be packed?" Evan shook his head. "A moderate amount." Upon meeting his now empty bowl, the Asian-Canadian climbed to his feet, and deposited the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. "I've got some old newspapers lying around. I kept them after I moved here, but I think I could put them to good use now." He turned to face Jonathan. "Wrap them around the fragile objects."   
  
Jonathan simply gave him a nod of the head. "A'ight. Where's the bitch now?"   
  
"Probably at work. She had some kind of gig going on in Whitehorse, so she was staying there for a few days and would return for the weekend. So I think she'd either arrive tonight or tomorrow morning."  
  
"Whitehorse? Wait .. That's pretty much Alaskan grounds, no?"  
  
The Asian-Canadian dried his hands with one of the kitchen towels hung draped over the radiator. "It's close, yeah." He turned to look at the very same box in the entrance hall. "I'm gonna start sorting through her clothes and start packing. You'd probably like to have a smoke now." The older male propped himself up with a grin displayed on his pale features. "Indeed I am." He said, placing his mug in the kitchen sink. "I'll join you as soon as I'm done, baby boo. Don't you worry, child." Grinning from ear to ear, Evan waved his hand at the 28-year old as he walked past him.   
  
\- - -   
  
The last box had been put into place. Evan was about to rub the beads of sweat from his glistening forehead, yet was halted by the vibrating sensation sent through his upper leg. "Dee!" He exclaimed, eyes glued to the little screen of the cell phone he held in his hand. Across the room, said man finished folding the last of Sydney's clothes, placing them neatly in one of the boxes surrounding him. "What is it?" He yelled from his distant location across the room, focusing back at his task at hand, when Evan grabbed his bicep all of a sudden, a finger held up in front of his lips.   
  
"Hey Syd."   
  
_"Hey baby, it's me"_  
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes at that statement, mumbling a muffled ' _well duh_ ' before he continued folding the woman's many, many, excessive amounts of really, clothes.   
  
Having seen his friend's reaction, Evan had to hold back a chuckle forming in the back of his throat. "I know. How far are you right now?"   
  
_"I've just passed Thunder Bay, so I've got 14 more hours to go and 1402 kilometres left to cover."_  
  
"I see. That leaves me with some more time to prep your surprise, babe."  
  
The sound of Jonathan roughly throwing the remaining clothes in the box, followed up by the stretching sound of duct tape being ripped off partially to tighten said box, was smothered by the woman's amused laugh.  
  
 _"You really got me curious now!"_  
  
"So you'll probably arrive in Toronto around 11PM.. "  
  
 _"Yeah. I can't wait to see you again, Evan. I've missed you like crazy.."_  
  
The 23-year old felt one of his eyebrows arch up in annoyance. He had no profit by hearing this girl whispering empty promises into his ears, sweet nothings without any solid meaning behind them..   
  
"I bet you did. Okay then, I'll see you then. Talk to you later." He kept his eyes on the lit screen of his cell phone for number of seconds, then put it away in the pocket of his black sweatpants. "We've got a shit ton of time left. She's only at Thunder Bay." Without even making a move to make eye contact with Evan, the 28-year old roughly kicked the box towards the entrance hall - where it would reunite with its many other box friends and relatives. "That much I heard yeah." He looked up when he took off his black cap to wipe the sweat that had formed near his brow. "Is this bitch seriously under the assumption that you don't know?"   
  
"She most certainly is." Evan said with a stern look carved onto his rounded features.   
  
Breathing out a sigh of exhaustion, the North Carolinian took a seat on one of the boxes - grabbing the fabric of his shirt to wave the fabric with the intention to lure some fresh air near his heated up skin. "This is the last one of 'em." He let his head fall back. "I'm beat.." Evan cast a look at the impressive collection of boxes now populating his entrance hall, then turned to Jonathan with a smile. "Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, man. No problem. Now, if you would make me a nice cocktail, It'd even be even less of a problem."  
  
"No cocktails, but I've got plenty of beers." He laughed at Jonathan's gawky arm movements upon catching the bottle he had thrown in his general direction.. "Here. Bottoms up." Said man took a grateful sip of the welcomed cool liquid, allowing his eyes to drink in the interior of Evan's apartment again. "Cheers.." He wiped his mouth. "For someone that makes the amount of money that you do, I expect more of a .. mansion-esque living environment." He then shrugged, taking another swing from his bottle. "But I guess a luxurious apartment works too."  
  
Evan voiced a laugh. "Like I said before, I'm just a humble little man. I'm honestly nothing special.." Jonathan' eyes now lingered on the glass bottle resting in the palm of his hand. "Except that you are." He looked up, into a pair of hazel pools. " You are Vanoss."  
  
"And you are H20Delirious."  
  
Smirking slightly, the American raised his bottle into the air. "Ah yeah. Vanoss' _weird friend_."  
  
"Still **Delirious.** "  
  
  
|| **I want you guys to count the times when Jonathan had had the perfect opportunity to make a move on Evan. I'm curious on how many times I have given him options to act, but never did so.**

* * *

 

Small rays of virgin sunlight filtered through the small openings in the blinds covering the bedroom windows. Rectangular bars were painted on the wine red colored sheets, and the bright intensity of said light pricked at the corners of the sleeping body sprawled on the king sized bed - wrapped up and tangled in the red sheets, limbs covered, others exposed to the limited rays of sunlight. Birds singing their lullaby, almost bringing the beautiful sleeper a front row seat to a private concert. Yet it weren't the sharp sounding tunes coming from these little feathered creatures that had triggered the awakening of the sleeping man, no - the cause to this had clearly been the vibrations coming from a male voice in the back ground. In his state of waking, the man rubbed a hand through his blue eyes, separating the upper and lower lids with minor effort - rubbing away the caked crusts of tear duct fluids that had formed in his tear hills. He lazily turned to lay on his back, taking in the view on the painted white ceiling directly above him. His cell phone seemed not to be near his current location, perhaps forgotten in the living room. So the current time remained unknown. When that same voice revered in the back ground once more, the man propped himself up with his pointy elbows. A grunt passed his dry lips when he kicked the sheets off of his frame - rolling out of the warm confines of the bed.   
  
Brown eyes caught a figure dash past their peripheral vision, and he allowed his feet to take him straight towards the last known location of said figure. He heard liquid meeting liquid in the closed off confines of the bath room, so he propped himself up against the wall near the entrance door. "Dee? You fully awake?" It took the man a moment to fully soak in the words spoken to him, yet once sleep had lessened the grip it had on the 28-year old's mind, things started making sense again in that little inner world of his. "I haven't the _damnest_ clue as to even what time it is.." He spoke in a raspy voice that ended in a yawn, and another set of fingers rubbing through a pair of heavy eyes. Droplets of water ran down the curves in his pale face, crashing down into the granite sink below him, meeting their gruesome end as they splintered into tens of other tinier particles. His eyes took in the reflection that was now staring back at him, a sigh lingering on his lips.   
  
"Dee, there's some left over pizza from last night. Do you want it?"   
  
The taste of toothpaste on his tongue, chemicals dancing on his taste buds. "I'm not eating a warm meal after having woken up mere minutes ago, Ev.." As his toothbrush caressed the edges of his mouth, he took his time to inspect his reflection from a closer angle. Bent over the little sink, face centimetres away from the reflective piece of processed quadrangular glass.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure, because I kinda wanted it.. But seeing that you don't even want' it in the first place, works on my part."   
  
A mixture of toothpaste, blood and saliva now decorated the black granite of the bath room sink. No attention it gathered, that was put away for a wash cloth. The fabric felt soft to the touch, it gained softness when it soaked in lukewarm water. The fabric softened, went limp in the man's hand. "Go nuts, Ev. A piece of bread will do just fine, thank you." The younger man turned on the ball of his feet, only to be halted by an opening door. A smile found its way to his soft lips and he sent the older male a kind nod of the head. "Morning, by the way."  
  
"How long have I looked like this?"  
  
".. Like _what_?"  
  
The North Carolinian tore his gaze away from the unknowing one on the Asian-Canadian's face. Arms outstretched in both directions. "Like this."   
  
"I don't quite follow .."  
  
"I look like a damn ghost or something. Why didn't you tell me I looked like crap all this time?"  
  
" .. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Dee.. You don't look any different than how you'd normally look.. You've looked like this ever since I first met you."  
  
"Not the usual skinny, pale, malnourished aspect of it all, I know that that's just a side effect caused by the drug use ...But, I don't know.. I look like even more shit right now."  
  
The younger male grinned to himself, head shaken ever so slightly. "I don't see it.. Maybe you just need some food in your system and then the color will come back to ya."  
  
"You don't think I look like a piece of molded shit?"  
  
"No? You look pretty okay to me. I mean, aside from the obvious. You're thin, and look a little pale, but .. aside from that, I see nothing wrong with you at all."  
  
The tiled floor felt cold under the touch as he guided his bare feet over its surface. Just a few more steps and he would be able to give them a little break from the sudden sensation tickling his nerve endings. ".. I need break fast.." Evan sealed his lips in the show he was treated to this very morning. Unable to piece together the image his friend tried to paint for him. Hazel eyes watched from a distance as a bowl was filled to the brim with corn flakes, the white milky liquid coloring the bottom, lifting the parts up - tiny drops bouncing off the ones floating on the surface. "Are  you.. already experiencing a midlife crisis?" His friend sat at the table, gorging the contents hastily, creating the idea that he feared losing his right to eat anytime soon. "Dee, down here." Evan said softly, tapping his chin as to clarify the lines of milk trickling down the older male's chin. He chuckled at the sight of Jonathan wiping his mouth eagerly before returning to his meal. "You look okay to me. I mean, if you were to smoke a little less weed, you'd actually pack on a few pounds." Both men locked eyes for a short lived moment. The eye contact was broken shortly after. "And if you stopped pulling your hood over your head whenever you go outside, your skin might actually get a change to soak up some sunlight."  
  
"Not gonna happen." The crunching sounds that were echoing against his palate and esophagus, slowed down a bit when he found the lingering gaze his friend directed at his person. "What? We already went over this plenty of times. I like weed, it lifts the numbness." The man clenched his jaws again, feeling the last bits of grinded cereal seep down his throat. "And regarding the hood .. I have a face that only a select group of people would love."   
  
Grinning, the 23-year old stirred his cooling coffee. "That's bullshit, Dee - and you goddamn well know it."   
  
"Apparently you are a part of that select group."  
  
"Well it sure seems like you are conflicted at heart about the effects your lifestyle has on you." The younger one said as he placed his mug back on the table leaf.   
  
"Well, I know very little men who like to look like a little skinny shit if you ask me ..."  
  
"I could name a few, but .. I get your point."  
  
Jonathan's oceanic eyes found Evan's broad chest and biceps, letting his spoon fall bluntly into the mess of soggy, milk soaked cereal. "You're kinda big.. And I doubt you were born like that." Said man cast a glance at his own physique before letting his eyes dart back to Jonathan. "I work out, Dee. You know that. I didn't woke up like this one magical morning." Two slices of whole wheat bread were thrown onto his porcelain plate. "Hard work and perseverance."   
  
"That's all gym? Nothing genetic?"  
  
A head of dark hair was shaken. "You've seen my family. All lean and limber."   
  
"So you bulked up in the gym .. No .. added.. substances?"  
  
"Like what? What are you getting at?" A bite was taken out of the bread, leaving teeth marks in the food. "That I'm on 'roids?"  
  
"My mind did not wander that far yet. No, I was thinking of supplements or .. those shakes."  
  
"What do you think?" The Asian-Canadian shook his head again, lacing it with a genuine laugh. "I just work out and watch my diet."  
  
"You stick to a diet? .. But I've seen you eat loads of crap .."  
  
"It's not like I never go astray from my diet .. But when I do, I just pay the tole. Look, if you want to bulk up a little, you could start with eating more red meat."  
  
"Like steak?"  
  
Evan chuckled at Jonathan's innocent laced words. "For example.. And try to avoid fatty meals." Fine wrinkles formed on the 28-year old's forehead, indicating his disagreement with the previous statement. ".. You do realize you're talking to a  southern farm boy, here?" Evan merely shrugged his shoulders, digging his teeth into the bread one again. "I thought farm boys liked their meat.. So that's a plus."  
  
"You think I'd look more .. You know .."  
  
"More what? Attractive?" The Asian man held a hand in front of his mouth, in his best attempt to hide the growing smirk on his face. Jonathan was actually opening op on a deep, emotional level, something he had yet to experience with the guy. So, he had to show his appreciation one way or another. His friend frowned yet again. "Yeah.." His eyes traced back to the drowning flakes of corn that stood below him on the table leaf. ".. _That_."   
  
"I don't know .. Opinions about the perfect man are widespread, Dee. Some girls might prefer you the way you are right now, and others might like you a bit more .. buffed up. Depends on what crowd you want to attract.."  
  
"How would I know? I've only been with like .. a few girls. I can't even count them on one hand, that few."  
  
Evan wiped the fallen breadcrumbs to a little pile in the corner of his coaster. Scratching the outer corners of his mouth for some forgotten ones present. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He scanned the toppings presented on the kitchen table carefully, decorating his plate with two more slices of bread. "In my opinion, it shows respect and commitment to stay true to only a handful of girls.. " He wiped his knife on one of the bread slices before dipping it into a jar of peanut butter. "If you were to fuck 'em left and right, then I might have to reconsider your morals.."   
  
"Uhm .. I kinda have been fucking 'em left and right in the past .. What's wrong with that?"  
  
A set of hazel eyes darted up. "Besides the obvious fact that it clearly shows that you cannot commit?" He pressed down onto the blunt knife, aiding its separation of said bread. "It's only a temporary solution to loneliness and a high libido.. It's not a solid one. At the end of the day, you're still lonely and miserable." He met the frown on Jonathan's face, almost permanently carved into his pale skin at this point, and smiled apologetically. "But hey, if it brings you joy, by all means continue going down that path. Who am I to say anything, right?"  
  
"It's an option if you lack the ability to come across a serious enough girl that's willing to put up with your bullshit..." The man watched his friend prepare another sandwich, and leaned back against the backrest of his chair. "It's like girls know that I'm no good for them ... I'm bad mojo or some shit like that .."  
  
As he continued cutting his bread in half, the 23-year old shook his head. "That's what you keep telling yourself, and eventually that's what your brain accepts as reality. I'm certain there's a bunch of girls out there who would be swayed off their feet if they actually got to meet you.. You're not half as worthless as you think you are."  
  
Feeling cornered at heart, the North Carolinian bit his lip, and pushed his now rendered inedible bowl of cereal away. "No girl would want to hook up with a schmuck like me.. That's just a fact."  
  
The mood of the conversation had become more and more clear to the Asian-Canadian Youtuber, and with the knowledge that Jonathan wasn't likely to accept his idea on the matter, he simply shrugged. "If you want to hold on to that believe, be my guest. But you know damn well that's not true."  
  
"You're a ladies man .. got any tips?"  
  
Chewing on the piece of bread trapped between his teeth, the younger male held a hand in front of his mouth. "I am not."   
  
"You have success with women.. On Youtube for example.. They're always typing away on how cute you are.."  
  
Evan finally swallowed, lowering his arm. "That's just.. fans, Dee. That's what they do. That's what a fan does."  
  
"But it flatters you, right?"  
  
"Of course it flatters me.. But, it's a fan. They admire you, and you thank them for their loyalty. Let's leave it at that."  
  
Jonathan straightened his back, supporting the weight of his upper body on both of his arms, resting them on the table leaf. "It's because you're Asian, ain't it? They're naturally attracted to you because you're Asian." Said Asian man wet his lips with his tongue, then locked eyes with his friend. "Could be, but .. Dee, you're starting to sound like my sister." Steam had then stopped to rise from Evan's mug, smothering the lively atmosphere and general mood it had contributed to. "Why? Because I dare to question why people avoid me?" A pair of eyebrows dropped down into a v-line. "People don't avoid -" Evan dropped his sandwich onto his plate. "Look, I see what you're trying to do here, and I'm no longer falling for it." Contrary to Evan's brows dropping down, Jonathan's arched up. "Doing what? I genuinely would like to know the reason."   
  
"You're fishing for compliments."  
  
"What?"  
  
A moment of silence wrapped its wings around the kitchen area.  
  
"Are you not? It sure seems like you are.."   
  
The older male jumped up, the legs of his chair scraping the tiled floor in the process. "Man, fuck you! Really? That's what you think of me? Fucking cunt .. " He dug around in the pocket of his navy blue sweatpants on his way to the small balcony near the kitchen.

* * *

 The 23-year old raised his eyebrows, a sigh cutting past his lips. He grabbed his sandwich and climbed to his feet, feet slowly headed for the medium sized balcony. He sat in the opening of said glass door, taking another bite from his sandwich. "I could be mistaken, but I have the suspicious feeling that you are entering the first stage of depression." Orange strokes brushed the streets below them, winged critters still very much occupied with spreading their song. "And he just keeps adding fucking fuel to the fire.." A cloud of tobacco laced smoke entered the universe, surely to become one with the already polluted air surrounding and sustaining mankind. "You're my friend.." Evan spoke softly, wiping some bread crumbs from his black sweatpants. "And it's part of my job description as a friend, to worry about you." He dug his short nails into the fabric of his trousers, pulling at a little loose thread. "When I feel like something's off, I am entitled to make you aware of it, don't you think?" Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I'm not depressed, Ev."   
  
Both men listened to the general sounds of society for a moment, reality at its finest. Or so one would like to believe if negativity isn't the accepted norm. "That's why I began my sentence with _'I could be mistaken..'_ "  
  
A car horn echoed through the lively streets, bouncing off the many apartment buildings and dominating corporational skyscrapers. ".. I get that being lonely gets to you after a while. Nobody likes to spend their days in everlasting solitude, but .." The 23-year old repositioned himself, not knowing how to keep his legs positioned. "Ain't nobody gonna knock on your door and offer you a box of happiness and fortune." His fingernails scraped at the little black thread again. "Happiness doesn't find you, you have to create that shit yourself." The 28-year old voiced an near inaudible laugh, and shook his head loosely his shoulders arched upwards. "What's next? You're gonna teach me some kung fu moves? Cause you're starting to sound like each and every fucking Asian character in beat 'em ups.." Evan swallowed some chewed down pieces of bread, then laughed at his friend's response. "Just wise words from the East, my friend." He wiped away a new amount of bread crumbs that decorated his sweatpants. "I'm only trying to help you to my best know how, instead of enabling your negative mindset." He looked up, only finding the back of Jonathan's head. ".. If that's confrontational to you, than that's a sign of progress. We're getting to the core of your problem." The older man turned around, leaning on the iron railing with both arms. "You think I feel targeted?" A short nod. "You took this very personal, yes." He lowered his head. "I just.. wonder if I'm doing something wrong. That's all.."   
  
A group of children ran down the sidewalk, laughing heartily as they chased each other. Backpacks strapped to to their tiny frames, their shoes covered in dried up dirt and green lines of grass saps.   
  
"And I'm telling you that with a few changes, that question would be rhetorical in the future."   
  
The black material of his cap now rested in the palms of his hand. Fingertips caressed the white print of the capitol letters on the front. "What?" He exclaimed, turning to look at his friend.  "I'm trying to sound less.. Judgmental for you. Less .. confronting." Evan said with a smirk. "What I'm trying to say is .. that if you would just make a few changes, that question won't be necessary to be asked." The North Carolinian already knew what direction this conversation was heading in. "And we come back to the work outs and drug use." Jonathan's voice died down into a soft sigh as he turned his around again, his back facing the Asian-Canadian, and that certain look he wore on his face. "It's optional after all. Nobody's forcing you to do anything different.. It's your life in which you make your own decisions. I can only present you with options. I can't promise you a different outcome. But .. Chances are high there will be."  
  
The older man sighed, flicking the burnt up cigarette butt over the railing. He watched it crash down to the pavement below. "I gotcha. I'm not that much of an idiot."   
  
"Never claimed you were. Just clarifying."  
  
"I have no stamina .."  
  
Dogs barking loudly at each other, a man and a woman tugging at their leashes with much effort to control their pets. Apologies thrown around by both.   
  
Evan bit back a grin. "It has to build."   
  
"And I'm lazy to the bone.. I'll probably try to make a lot of excuses as to why I can't exercise.."  
  
"That's completely up to you."  
  
" .. I'll whine like a little bitch that I'm hungry all the time and that the food tastes like shit."  
  
"And you'll annoy yourself to death if you keep doing it."  
  
For the first time that morning, a smile formed on the North Carolinian man's lips. ".. You have an answer to everything, don't you?" And the Asian-Canadian man imitated the gesture. "Damn right I do."  
  
"Alright. I'll give it a try.."  
  
"Peachy!" The black haired male beamed. He stood up, reached his arm out and yanked the older man's hood down forcefully. "You can start with soaking in some sunlight. Take a break from the hoodies and give t-shirts and tops a chance. Gets rid of that pale flesh. A bit of color would give you more warmth, make you look less .. evil and distant." Emitting some low bass grunts, the blue eyed American swatted his friend's arms away. "You're gonna make me look like a fucking Nancy boy!"   
  
"Do I look like a Nancy boy to you?"  
  
"Sometimes you kinda .. " Jonathan ended his train of thoughts when he say Evan raise an eyebrow in question. He decided to just let it go and shake his head. "Not at all."   
  
"And eat on regular times. In the morning, around 12 a snack, at 2 lunch, at 4 another snack, 5:30 dinner, and at 7 another small snack. By doing just that, your body will reset itself. You'll already see some results."  
  
"I'm usually not awake till 2 .. "  
  
"Than you'll skip 2 meals. That's your responsibility."  
  
The man frowned. "The fuck am I supposed to do all day then? Days will be too fucking long, man .."  
  
" .. I don't know.. Exercise in the mean time? Take a walk .. Clean up? I don't know.."  
  
"You're breaking my balls, man .."  
  
Evan shrugged his shoulders half heartily. "If you want change, you'll have to pay a small price to achieve it." Jonathan pulled his lips into a thin line, bending over the railing of the balcony. "Small price he says.."   
  
  
"I have an idea. I usually play ball with the guys at 11. If you want, you're welcome to join our game."  
  
Genuine surprise was written in the oceanic eyes of the 28-year old Youtuber. "B-ball? Me?" He earned nothing but an affirmative nod from his younger friend. "You've got the height for it.. I'm shorter than you and I can do it just fine." The other male just sighed. "See.. I'm not even forced to do anything and I'm already making excuses.." Evan grinned sheepishly. "It's not so much that you're making excuses, you're trying to make it sound negative in your mind because you doubt your own abilities."  
  
He leaned on the iron railing himself, drinking in the view on the city below. "I'm sure you can play basket ball, man. Why wouldn't you be able to?"   
  
"The fuck should I know?"  
  
"Stop questioning yourself and give it a try. And if you suck at it, then fuck it. At least you took a risk."  
  
Jonathan's lips curved into a pair of curved lines. "Oh, this is some psychological _mumbo jumbo_ , ain't it?"  
  
He saw the other man nod. "Kinda. It's all about how you carry yourself around and your own state of mind. If you think positively, you'll notice other will adapt that mind set. And you'll actually find that you'll be able to do more than you thought you could."  
  
"Oh, brother.."  
  
The Asian-Canadian man pushed himself away from the railing, leaning backwards as to grant himself a better view on the clock in the kitchen. "It's about 9:48 right now, so you've got plenty of time to think it over in the shower."  
  
"I need it." Jonathan grunted, raising his hands defensively when Evan shot him a look. "I will! I will, jee **z.."**

* * *

 

"Man, weak!"  
  
"No, not weak." Evan said with a shit eating grin plastered onto his lips. "Most powerful I've ever been. We deserved that victory." Daniel shook his head grinning, turning his head away from the sight on Evan taking a swing from his water bottle, emptying most of its contents onto his face and torso. The brunet seated himself on the dirt covered ground, grabbed a hold of Warren's slender leg, then pulled him down next to him. "Aye Dee, where you from?" The younger male known as 'Warren' lashed his leg out to the right, connecting his Nike sneaker with Daniel's hairy calf. He got pushed to the side in one gentle motion, enabling the older one to look at Jonathan's reddening face. "North Carolina." Warren's head popped into frame.   
  
The man lowered his head so he could look over the rims of his sunglasses. "I think I have some distant relatives living there. Very quiet, no?" Jonathan nodded, then turned to the right when he felt a gentle bump against his shoulder. Gratefully taking the bottle of water Evan had offered him, and taking a huge gulp of the refreshment. "Thanks, man." Evan sent him a short nod of the head, then completed the circle formation in which they were seated. "We didn't introduce ourselves yet." Daniel then pointed out once all of his friends were positioned like that. "I'm Daniel, that's Warren, Ear holes over there is Santiago, that skinny shit is Jayce and that's Ramon." Jonathan took in the sight on the men nodding with a smile, and responded with a nod of his own.   
  
"What's 'D' short for?"   
  
Both Evan and Jonathan widened their eyes at the question at hand. The men exchanged some looks as to clarify their discomfort. Jayce pushed his sunglasses all the way up until they were resting on his crown. Evan then decided to mutter a quick 'another nickname', in the hopes the answer would leave his friend satisfied. The man in question wiped his sweaty palms on his striped top. "What's your given name then?" The North Carolinian sent the brunet a smile. "Jonathan." Santiago furrowed his brows in thought, staring ahead of him in silence. "Weird transition.. Going from Jonathan to something with a D.." Daniel connected his train tracks with Santiago's, paving a clear track their train of thoughts could pass. "Yeah, you'd expect something like J or John .. Nate if you're really looking to stretch it."   
  
The 28-year old merely shrugged. "I've gotten used to people calling me Dee by now." Santiago pushed back a few strands of hair, hoisting his arm up to check if he was carrying an elastic. "I think the moment someone calls you by your real name, you know shit's going down, right?" Jonathan watched the stretched earlobe guy tie his dreads into a bun, and couldn't help but think back to the conversation he'd had with Evan a little while ago. Yet he decided to return the smile. "You got that right." Warren pushed Daniel out of his way, leaning forward for a better view on Jonathan. "So what's the other nickname?"  
  
A pair of blue and a pair of brown eyes locked again. Evan tilted his head slightly, flicking his tongue over the inside of his cheek before he spoke. "It's work related." A smirk crept over the American's features and he nodded affirmatively. "Something like that." While he kicked Warren in the shin, Daniel turned to Jonathan. "Work related? And you use a nickname for that? So .. what do you do then?"   
  
"I'm thinking something along the lines of music. They use artistic names, no?" Jayce shook his head at Santiago's statement. "He doesn't look like the type to slave over a mixing board." Jonathan dug around in the pockets of his burgundy shorts, lighting a cigarette shortly after. "You've seen that right." Evan chuckled in the background. "It's no big deal. He's just Dee." Said man nodded yet again, seemingly the only thing he needed to do around these guys. "Exactly." He gently nudged Evan in the side. "That should be enough to describe the likes of me."   
  
"North Carolina though .. I would've never said so." Daniel said as he dug around in his duffle bag. He looked up when Jonathan's voice resounded. "Accent. I mean, you've got a slight accent, but nothing too major." It genuinely amused the 28-year old, and he leaned back a little. "The Redneck accent got butchered when I moved to Connecticut."   
  
Daniel waved the incoming cloud of smoke away from him, sending glares at Santiago when he did. "So you've been together all this time?" Conversations grew silent, all eyes fixed on the 23-year old Asian-Canadian Youtuber. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" Santiago rubbed his beard slowly. "And .. Syd is okay with that?"   
  
"Syd and me are through, man."   
  
Evan inspected the dried up patches of grass near the basket ball field, intentionally ignoring the disbelief coloring the words of his friends. He gently ran his fingertips over the blades when he heard Jonathan spat the words : _the bitch cheated on him. That's why I'm here_. And for some reason, it earned him the respect of Evan's friends. Men .. Meh. Daniel bent forward a little, his grin matching Jonathan's. "You're gonna kick the guy's ass, right?" The 28-year old nodded yet again. "If given the chance, most definitely." Evan then chimed in again. "He's here to help me move out her stuff." The bearded man leaned back, supporting his weight with both arms. "Cheated on you .. man, that's rough. Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Jonathan reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head again. "I thought she was supposed to come home last night." He saw Evan nod. "She texted me this morning. She took a small break at some B&B joint. She'll be here this afternoon. In between 1 and 2, I think she said."

* * *

 

Evan studied the neighborhood with a watchful eye. Cars were lined up in long rows on the damaged tarmac, occasionally the shrill sound of a horn echoed, followed by loud cursing. He drank in every tiny detail, - the exterior of the many cars, the color of their paint, the sound of their roaring engines .. A voice located in the depths of his mind, continued to assure him that the confrontation with Sydney was just minutes away. He tried to wave it away, heed it no attention, but it seemed to have been in vain, when a sense of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. A roaring engine increased in volume, and he glanced at the bright yellow taxi car that was driven around the corner in a slow pace. His heart momentarily skipped a few beats, and instinct took over. He reached out to his right - surprised to feel nothing but air to around him. "Dee?" After receiving little to no response, he turned his head toward his king sized bed - where he found the sleeping frame of Jonathan. "Dee!" With rapid strides the Canadian had moved over to the bed, to bend over Jonathan and roughly shake him. "Dee! Wake the fuck up! She's here!"  
  
The American rubbed his eyes muttering softly, to climb to his feet afterwards. "What? .. Who's here?" In his groggy state, he could only watch his friend run again towards the window frame, and press his forehead and palms against the glass. "Sydney! She just got out a cab .." Once the sleep that fogged his mind had cleared up a little, Jonathan drew big eyes to the sudden realization. "Ho ho! Yes, baby!" Both men watched with held breaths, how a young woman crossed the street unknowingly, for her to come to a sudden stop with a few slow steps, once she was granted to the view on the amassed collection of stacked boxes that lingered on the sidewalk. Her head shot from the left to the right, a pair of green eyes firmly attached to the very window behind which both Evan and Jonathan had concealed themselves . "Is this your doing?" She gestured to the many boxes, and then turned back to Evan. "What the fuck, Evan ?!" A feeling similar to genuine guilt, made itself known in the pit of the Asian-Canadian man's stomach. He kept his gaze focused on Sydney, unaware of Jonathan's arm movements - let alone the phone his friend dug out of his pocket, and aimed at the horrified young woman a few meters down. "Makes you think twice before you have it both ways, you dumb bitch."  
  
Impotence underlined her actions, the dropping of her eyebrows slightly spurred on. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Evan terminated his moment of inner reflection, and supported the weight of his upper arm with both biceps when he bent over the windowsill. "How about your lover boy, huh? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you spend the night at his place." The irritated look on her paint ridden face fell for a short time, after which it was again taken over by sheer irritation. "What? .. Evan, c'mon! This is not like you at all!"  
  
"That's funny. That's exactly what I thought about you as well. But I guess we both were poor judges of character."  
  
"C'mon Evan .. You can not be serious !!"  
  
The 23-year-old man crossed both arms against his broad chest, a self-explanatory look carved on his rounded features. "Oh, but I am, Syd." He felt a line of cold air sliding down his arms when Jonathan leaned down the windowsill as well, holding his cell phone closer to Sydney. "Karma is a bitch, ain't it?" he noted in a laughing tone, his voice laced with the necessary amount of sadism. Evan threw his arms around the waist of his slightly older friend, keeping him steady and preventing him from sliding forward even more. "Careful, Dee." A grin tugged at the corners of their mouths, once the young woman turned her head up. Her eyes showed the presence of intense bitterness, immersed in a thick layer of poison. "FUCK YOU, JONATHAN!"  
  
With a grin on his face, reaching from ear to ear, Evan pulled Jonathan back inside. "I wish you the best of luck with that scumbag, Syd .." After speaking these words, he closed the window, turning his back towards it. The face of 28-year-old North Carolinian was stained with sincere amusement, and he let his cell phone slide down, back into his pocket. "That went smoothly." Guilt pierced the remaining vestiges of Evan's self-esteem and moaning, he rubbed his hands through his face. "I'm gonna take a shower. I need to wash this off of me .." A pair of bright blue eyes followed his broad frame as it moved through the hall. "Wash what off of you? Justice? Self respect?" Once the sound of the shower head was spreading through the apartment, the clown took a last look at the panicky young woman standing on the curb, fingers tangled into her brown locks.  "Dumb whore .."


	8. O8

Silence predominated the living room when Evan exchanged the damp bathroom for it. He found Jonathan's sleeping frame sprawled on the couch, wet patches coloring the surface of the small decorative pillow supporting the left side of his pale face. His long slender legs hung over the edges of both the couch cushions themselves, as well as the armrest. No sounds emerged from him aside from the low bass snores and occasional dream-related whimpers. His frame was lit up by the blue hue coming from the television set, and upon shuffling towards it on order to turn the device off, Evan caught a glimpse of a random episode of Family Guy.  
  
He shook his head as he chuckled softly. He grabbed a hold of the wet towel that hung draped over his bare shoulder, bent over Jonathan's unknowing person, and wrung it out above the sleeping man's face. As an expected reaction, the 28-year old's eyes shut open, and he darted upright, wiping the beads of water from his face with a grunt. "Evan? What the fuck?"  
  
Laughing, the younger one neatly folded the wet towel, placing it on the coffee table's leaf. "I get that  you're tired, but you need to try to stay awake for a little bit longer. If you're gonna sleep now, you're gonna be up all night." Jonathan reverbed a short lived moan as to clarify his current distress. "What else is new?" He growled in a deep voice, and let himself fall back. "I thought you wanted change." Evan said in a gentle sounding voice as he patted Jonathan's knees, pushing the long limbs to the side and took a seat next to the man. He took in Jonathan's tired features, weighing down the options as to what to say - a conflict that was easily resolved when said man's emitted a clear sounding growl.  
  
"How do you feel about ramen with veggies?" Evan said through a smile, his eyes squeezed almost completely shut - for him to open them when he picked up a few giggles. "Ramen with.. ' _veggies_ '?" Jonathan continued, giggling into the palm of his hand, and all Evan knew to do is stare at his friend in confusion. "It's because I said veggies, isn't it?" He watched little dimples form in Jonathan's cheeks, his blue eyes shimmering the brightest he'd ever witnessed. "I don't see whats wrong with calling them veggies.." Evan exclaimed bluntly. "My mom always said veggies." The slightly older man prepped himself up, his bottom lip trapped between a row of teeth in an attempt to drown out the upcoming giggles. "It's fine, it's fine, really." Blue pools finding brown ones, a playful smirk present on his plump lips. "Ramen with.. _veggies_." He found a frown taking over Evan's face as the man brought his arms up to his chest. "No. no. .. No, it's cool, I'm done." he breathed out, releasing a final giggle. "Need a hand?"  
  
The Canadian's stern look softened a little. "You can cook?"  
Jonathan's trademark grin made an appearance. "Nope. But .. I wanted to change things up a bit, ain't it?"  
  
Evan gave his friend a short nod of the head before he got up. "Err, okay.. I'd love a hand in the kitchen." He took Jonathan's outstretched hand, pulling the slender man on his feet and dragged him to the kitchen - where the man would lean against the refrigerator. "Awaiting orders, sir." He beamed mockingly, his eyes fixed on his friend as he moved around in the kitchen - placing pots and pans on the stove.  
  
"Could you get me the olive oil from that cabinet above you, please?"  
  
He poured some of the olive oil in the wok pan, moving it around a little so the oil could cover the entire surface, before it was placed back on the stove again. He turned to Jonathan. "Can you hand me the .. veggies from the fridge? Lower drawer." The North Carolinian followed orders like a little puppy obeying it's owner. No questions asked - actually enjoying feeling useful for once in his life. Though Evan did most of the actual cooking, he couldn't help but feel like he was contributing to the meal at hand. He squatted down in front of the fridge, filling his arms with foods and dropped them on the kitchen table. He looked up when Evan placed a small wooden plank on the table, and completed the picture with adding a small knife. "I'd like you to cut up 4 paprikas, some leeks, garlic and about .. 6 carrots."  
  
Smiling widely, Jonathan saluted his friend army style, then sat down at the table, picking up the small knife and pressing it into the first yellow paprika his eye fell on. In the background, Evan filled one of the larger pots with water, threw in a pinch of salt and pepper before placing it on the stove as well.  
  
"So, if you can't cook yourself.. What do you eat exactly?"  
  
"Microwave meals, mostly. Or minute made noodles.. Fried foods. You know, easy shit."  
  
Evan nodded, more to himself than anyone else as he greased a pan. "I see. You know, if you were to cook yourself, you'd actually enjoy your meal more. You'll definitely taste the difference." Jonathan merely nodded, and continued cutting up the paprika in tiny squares. "Do you want me to separate the .." He chuckled. ".. veggies?"  
  
"No, they'll end up in the same pan eventually." Evan retorted bitterly. He pulled open one of the cabinets, then placed a small pot in front of the snickering 28-year old. "Here. Just drop 'em in there for now." Abiding Evan's wishes, the cut paprikas were deposited in said pot. "I used to eat at my mom's, but.. we don't really drink from the same quill anymore, if you catch my drift.." Evan got quiet for a moment as he let those words sink in. He cast a glance over his shoulder, watching the man diligently cutting the remaining vegetables. "I'm sorry to hear that.." He whispered, then shook his head and told himself to get back to work. He took some cut chicken squares, dropped then in a pan and seasoned them. The silence that had taken over their surroundings felt like it had been sucking the oxygen out of the air, so Evan took it on him to turn the conversation around. "You should really give cooking a chance. It's way healthier than easy meals you get from the shop." He stirred the cooking chicken on the stove. "Do you have any idea how much salt and other chemicals are in those meals?"  
  
Jonathan's lips pulled into a shit eating grin. "I had no idea. Thanks for the lecture, dad."  
  
Evan continued stirring the meat, then turned around to turn the stove down a little upon seeing the water boil. "I'm sorry.. I just care." The man scratched the back of his neck. "I'm a nurturing person, you know." With a kind smile on his lips, Jonathan turned around to meet Evan's eyes. "Hey, no worries. I was only kidding. I kinda like it that you're looking after me." He turned back around, bending over the small cutting board. "I almost forgot what it was like."  
  
".. What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Never mind I said anything. But I appreciate your concern, Ev. Honestly."  
  
Evan smiled. "That goes without saying, man. You're my best friend after all." He stirred the noodles, glancing over at the kitchen table. "How are those veggies coming along?" The North Carolinian cut up the last carrot. "All done. Here ya go." and reached the pot to Evan, watching closely when Evan dropped them in the wok pan. "It already smells like Asia in here. Anything else I can do?"  
  
"You could set the table in the mean time."  
  
"On it." Jonathan said, listening to the sound of the sizzling chicken and noodles in the back ground as he cleared the table. "This is actually kinda fun.." Evan wiped the corners of his mouth as he tasted some of the vegetables in the wok pan. "What is?" Jonathan shrugged as he set the table. "I don't know. Doing things together, I think."  
  
"You have missed that, huh?"  
  
Cutlery was added to the mixture, and the older male nodded. "Doing things together with someone .. Yeah." The noodles were added to the vegetables in the wok pan. "I'm glad that I'm able to share this with you then."  
  
"Looking at you and how independent your are.. makes me regret never taking the time to learn these things for myself." Evan grinned, then added the chicken to the rest. "I only know how to cook because I had to help my mom around the house.." He shrugged shortly. "Asian culture, I guess.."  
  
"I never had that bond with my parents .. " Jonathan said, placing two glasses on the table. He eyed his vague reflection in the material. "And I'm the one to blame for that.." The mood had plummeted into the dark depths of suppressed memories, and Evan knew that unless Jonathan intended on exploring those depths, keeping this conversation afloat would've been a regrettable decision."I'm sorry.." He licked his lip in frustration. "Perhaps we should change the subject." Jonathan turned to face Evan. "I'd appreciate that. So .. any more chores for me?"  
  
With a nod of the head, Evan pointed at the pots and pans in the sink. "You could already clean those."  
  
"On it."

* * *

 

Evan leaned back in his chair, patting his abdomen with his hand. "I'm stuffed like a turkey.."  
  
Jonathan showed his approval by emitting a loud burp, then brought his hand to his mouth. "Sorry.." His eyes darted to the saturated Asian man. "You're a great cook." he said with a smirk. "Can I hire you from time to time?"  
  
"If you pay up good, I'd be down." He stretched lazily before getting up. "I'll clean this up, you go ahead and have a smoke." The older male had already imitated his movements as he himself got onto his feet. "I don't mind helping ya."  
  
Evan's brows arched up when he saw Jonathan effortlessly balance the plates on his arms on his way to the sink. "You used to wait tables too?" The plates were dropped in the droplet infested granite sink. "Summer job when I was 16." Jonathan said with a nod of the head directed at the receptive smile on Evan's face.  
  
"Me too. First job I've ever had." The Canadian bent over the bin in order to dispose the food scraps, and later move over to the sink to open the faucet and fill it up with lukewarm water.  
  
"Despite the fact that it was exhausting, I actually enjoyed my job. I got among people, upped my social skills - and the pay wasn't even as bad as I had expected it to be."  
  
Evan rinsed the glasses and plates, happily reminiscing on his very first job. Waiting tables.. The first thing that came to mind were the many girls staring at him - their eyes glued to his back as he manoeuvred through the many tables. His colleagues used to give him shit over it more than he could keep count of. His boss even took it as far as to seriously thank him for attracting a younger crowd and raising the number of customers in the long run. At a certain point mere admiration had evolved into straight up obsession, as those girls would make regular appearances, that quickly escalated to daily visits. They'd always be seated at the exact same table, with the exact same order on their mind. And to top it all off, neither of the other personnel were allowed to take their orders - oh no, that privilege was set aside for Evan Fong and only Evan Fong. Just thinking about it made Evan grin like a high schooler. Surely it stroked his ego, yet after a while it just got more awkward and uncomfortable than flattering in any way..  
  
His eyes fixed on the foam based bubbles residing on the glasses floating around in the sink. He blinked a few times, like he had just now been brought back to reality - hearing Jonathan's voice in the background, he turned around to face said man.  
  
"I was saving up for my computer at the time. Shit was expensive as hell, and my parents were of the conviction that children had to work hard for the things they wanted.."  His eyes met Evan's and he smiled matter-of-factly to clarify his intentions. "Old fashioned farm folks."  
  
Evan just shook his head. "In a way they were right." His rotated his wrist gently, following the glass' shape with the towel. "My parents never pampered me either. I had to work for the things I had as a teen." He averted his eyes despite the weak smile on his lips. "But I didn't exactly mind. To me it was only natural."  
  
"Asian culture, man. Us Western folks could learn a thing or two from you guys."  
  
"Each culture has their positives and negatives." A set of hazel eyes locked on the lean frame of the North Carolinian, watching him slave over the kitchen table for a moment. "If your parents let you fend for yourself, how come you're still this dependant?"  
The older male's head shot up, but he shortly after focused back on drying off the wet wooden table leaf. "I can take of myself, it's just .. that I'd rather take the easy route, 's all."  
  
Evan turned around, eyed the soaked towel in his hands, before shrugging and drying the granite sink with it. "Hey.. You said you missed doing things together with someone .. How long has it been since your last serious relationship then?"  
  
"I already told you, a solid 4 years ago." the man chuckled and hung the wet towel over the radiator for it to dry.  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"I don't know .. She was .. _I don't know._ "  
  
"You must have loved her a lot if you stayed single for this long .."  
  
"I have. " he spoke in a soft, yet stern voice. His slender fingers aimlessly digging around in the pockets of his navy sweatpants, a sigh of relief bouncing off his lips when he found the quadratic shape of his pack of cigarettes. He took slow steps, taking in the feeling of the cement under his soles - fully aware that Evan wouldn't be that far behind him, his shadow cast on the surface below him in a stretched line of opaque hues.  
The tanned man positioned himself on the grey sunbed placed sideways on the balcony. For a short lived moment both men stared ahead of them, lips sealed tightly - simply taking in their surroundings, the accompanying sounds and scents. Familiar for one, foreign to the other.  
  
"Dare I ask why you guys broke up?"  
  
A chuckle, followed up by a clicking sound.  
  
"I smothered her. She couldn't handle.."  
  
Evan let his knees slide down each side of the sunbed, elbows dug into the skin of his upper leg, leaving red marks on the surface. His frame was hunched over slightly, the weight supported by his lower arms and upper legs respectively. A laugh emerged from the nothingness, piercing through the surrounding silence. "Yeah .. That's an easily made mistake."  
  
The older male repeated his 'yeah', arms leaning on the iron railing for support, his gaze on whatever took place or existed down below.  
  
"How long did it last?"  
  
"A bit under 3 years."  
  
Evan mumbled a subtle ' _hmm_ ', his eyes darting from his friend's slender frame, to the dirt covered the concrete ground. In the back of his mind he tried to convince himself that Jonathan was an adult man that was perfectly able to take care of himself - despite the hints of dolor underlining his words and the dying sighs in which his voice ended more frequently. Something compelled him to piece together some soothing words, yet common sense pushed him back, holding him firmly in place, unable to move.  
  
He hooked his fingers into the fabric of Jonathan's grey shirt, pulling him back so that his slender body was straddling his lap uncomfortably. "Poor Johnny." the 23-year old laughed in a whisper. Jonathan hoisted his arm in the air instinctively, terminating the cigarette's change at burning Evan - and clutched his hand around the younger man's muscular under arm. Evan's laughter increased in volume as he wobbled around a bit, causing Jonathan to grab a tighter hold on his arms.  
  
"You thought I was gonna drop you?"  
  
The Canadian let himself fall back, feeling the soft cushioning shape his spine in the process. I'm just comforting you. No worries!" He watched Jonathan straighten his back, breathing out a puff of smoke, and smiled. "Do you have a specific type?" The older male remained perfectly still for a split second, then turned his head. "Of girl?"  
  
Realization dawned upon Evan at that exact moment. "That's what I was initially going for, yes. But guys work too." The smile he flashed was dangerously close to cause diabetes due to its sweetness.  
  
"Figures.." Jonathan smirked as he flicked the cigarette butt away and turned to face Evan. Still somewhat unstably seated in between the younger male's legs. "Uhm .. I've never dated a blonde before, so I guess that means I haven't been into blondes so far.."  
  
Evan chuckled softly, sending vibration through his torso that surely spread to his lower body. "Makes sense.." He reached an arm out to his friend's wobbly frame, steadying him.  
  
"Or you've just never been able to catch one."  
  
An affirmative nod of the head. "Plausible. My first two girlfriends have been brunettes, and the last one had red hair.." His eyes slid towards the fingers that were tightly wrapped around his arm. ".. Dyed of course. So I have no idea what her natural hair color was.."  
  
"Just look at the color of their eyebrows .."  
  
The patch of skin was burning up as the conversation went, thus the North Carolinian tore his gaze away.  
  
"Hers were drawn on .."  
  
"Oh.. So one of those creative types?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Evan pursed his lips, eyes averted as he rolled into thought. "So you're into .. anything but blondes?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I just assumed that I'm not into blondes because I've never been with someone that was an actual blonde.. I'm sure in the end it doesn't matter to me, I'm going from past experiences. But I definitely prefer dark hair, yes."  
  
A nod. "Aha .. And eye color?"  
  
A set of wrinkles formed on the American's forehead as he let his brows drop down. "That don't matter, man. Just a minor detail."  
  
He gradually learned to steady himself in Evan's lap, hooking his legs with Evan's to maintain stability. Yet every minor movement of the Asian man, caused Jonathan to flinch ever so slightly and bolt up. The fabric of their sweat pants rippling every now and then as it touched occasionally.  
  
Evan crossed his arms behind his head, when he was confident that his friend would no longer be prone to tumbling down. "Short, tall, curvy, thin?"  
  
"Same thing, Ev. I don't give a shit about whether someone's short, tall, chubby or skinny.. It's about how you feel around them, no?"  
  
The dark haired man grinned cutely. "Almost poetic." he then added an agreeing nod. "But, yeah. I guess you're right." he pulled his knees up carefully when he noticed the blue eyed clown light another cigarette, and voiced a cheerful laugh upon seeing the man reach for his friend's thighs in search of balance. "What about guys, huh?"  
  
Sending Evan a glare, the American put away his lighter. "If we're gonna cite this topic, _Imma_ need you to fetch me some beer."  
  
It had been a couple of minutes, but eventually the 23-year old Canadian emerged with a crate of beers. Much to Jonathan's surprise as he hadn't quite been expecting the amount at hand. Yet second thoughts were quickly pushed aside as he reached for the crate, to later on place a welcomed bottle at his lips. A motion Evan happily copied.  
  
"Do you have a preference in men or .. ?"  
  
The American turned to his friend, shoulders shrugged half-heartily. "Same thing. If there's a connection, sex will be had." Evan grinned, taking a swing from his beer. " I see. So .. If you had to pick from anyone in our group, who'd you fuck?" Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed. "Ev.. Seriously?" The other simply shrugged. "I'm curious. Brock openly told us that he'd suck your dick and mine, and he'd let Luis and Bryan fuck him."  
  
"Dude.. For real?"  
  
The Canadian nodded as a matter-of-factly, seating himself back on the sunbed. "So, what about you?" Jonathan bit his lip, rotating the bottle in his hand with short movements of his wrist. " _Ahdonno_ , man .." A pair of brown eyes widened in genuine amusement, perhaps even surprise. Whichever was the most dominant in Jonathan's eyes.  
  
"Ah, c'mon! You're normally always very loud and about. Surely you ain't shy, are you?"  
  
"Talking about this with straight people isn't as easy as you might think it is, especially with straight guys.."  
  
Evan leaned forward, the bottle hanging loosely between his legs. "You know me. You know I'd never judge same sex relationships or anything that goes with it.."  
  
"I know, but .. it's .. Ah fuck it." Jonathan said, exhaling a cloud of smoke. He dropped down on this backside, crossing his legs much like an Indian. "What is it that you want to know?"

* * *

 

Evan seemed more than at ease with the current flow of things, and Jonathan couldn't help but consider the possibility of the man holding certain things to himself that were desperately trying to claw their way to the raw surface. From the smile present on his lips, to the relaxed state he was currently in - the man brought about a feeling of uneasiness with Jonathan. A sense of incomprehensible desire to get to the core of Evan's intentions with the man bringing up such a topic.  
  
"Rank us."  
  
he nudged Jonathan's arm with his elbow softly. A jolt of electricity spread through the North Carolinian's limbs, causing him to flinch out of the gentle touch. He knew darn well that an attempt at steering the conversation in another direction would easily be caught on by Evan. And truth be told, he had covered these grounds in his mind before. It started after replaying some of the earliest videos he'd ever recorded with Scot, Marcel and David. He"d been grinning non-stop whilst he listened to either Marcel or Scot translate their anger and distress to the team speak, for his mind to wonder to the root of said frustration. A clear image would soon deploy in his mind, two young adults sprawled about lazily on their couch or hunched over in their desk chair, countless of empty beer cans littering their desks, scratches and dents in the wood caused by the slamming of fists or the occasional random objects being thrown around relentlessly. Their faces showing some redness as a result from the intake of the alcohol and the rising irritation in their systems.  
  
Jonathan often wondered what it would have been like to be there in said situations. Marcel and Scot rampaging through the speakers, bursting the eardrums of every player in the lobby with them. Wondering how he'd tackle the task of calming the men down. It had been David who took on the role of gentle nurturer most of the times, not that it took anyone by surprise. That Irish giant put his low voice to good use, imitating the soothing effects of rubbing alcohol or a band aid covering a gaping wound. The sarcasm underlining his mocking voice and silly antics always happily welcomed by the raging kind. And it left Jonathan with a feeling of emptiness inside. He didn't possess the vocal chords of a chain smoker, nor the ability to link humor and entertainment with genuine hate filled fits of anger. It's be one or the other, or nothing all together. Would rubbing a hand between their shoulder blades aide in their decrease in frustration? Would his words ever reach them the way David's did? Or was his job simply being the silly one that spoke with the intelligence of a 16-year old forced into abstinence?  
  
He blinked, looking back at Evan after realizing he'd been wondering in the depths of his mind for a tad too long. His lips were pulled into a line, eyebrows curved down, yet not in a complete downwards fashion. Evan's eye were patiently awaiting an answer, the bottle of beer in his hand twirling every so often with the flick of a wrist. He wasn't sure if discussing these types of topics with Evan were the brightest of ideas, not to mention they seemed to gloss over the fact that the majority of men discussed were very much heterosexual in nature. Yet the lingering gaze in Evan's dark eyes compelled him to form a string of words and connect them in the creation of any old answer. Anything would do, he told himself. It'd be only a matter of time before inhibitions fled Evan's system. He'd never been a master at controlling his alcohol consumption any way..  
  
"From least attractive to most attractive?"  
  
Evan never spoke a word, and just sent him a short nod. Jonathan downed a gulp of the oat and grain based drink, caressing his alcohol drenched lips with a wet tongue. Almost like the man had to mentally prepare for what he was about to set into motion.  
  
"Wildcat, Mini, Nogla, Basically, Racingcatz, Fourzer0seven, Moo, Terroriser, Droidd, Lui.."  
  
He then stopped dead in his tracks, downing another amount of beer, eyes closed as he tilted his head back eagerly. On the other side of the balcony, Evan had lent forward, his eyes drew big and the muscles in his lower jaw loosening slowly. "You think I'm the most attractive of all of us?" His face went blank for a second, then a grin took over as he took a sip from his beer. "And runner up is Luis." He lowered the bottle, watching the dark color the glass held, and the bright and colorful text printed on the wrapper. "I expected you to put Bryan before Luis.. But I guess it makes sense, since you prefer dark hair over light hair."  
  
"That and Terroriser is an ass hole." Jonathan remarked, chuckling. "How would you rank us? Now I'm curious."  
  
As he sat upright, Evan breathed out a sigh, gently tapping the opening of his beer bottle with an index finger. "Lets see .. David is pretty tall and gawky, also a bit too thin." Brown orbs looked straight up into a set of oceanic ones. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."  
  
Jonathan smiled to himself, realizing that he hadn't been the only one to paint hypothetical images of the group of men they often surrounded themselves with. He had not expected anything in this nature from a straight lined guy like Evan, but the unexpected change wasn't looked down upon. Contrary. Jonathan observed Evan's face as he mindlessly rambled on about his explanations to any of his opinions on the choices he made - _Hypothetically speaking, of course_. The gentle movement of his thin lips, the tiny wrinkles supporting his cheeks and the light that shone in his almond shaped eyes..  
  
"David has a very deep voice. I've always admired him for it."  
  
The termination of sounds, slapped Jonathan in the face like a bare hand. Upon entering reality once again, he was greeted by a pair of familiar orbs. Kind and inviting likes always. He let a grin be his guide in his journey back to normality. "Too bad that the Irish accent makes it hard to understand what the fuck the dude is saying at times."  
  
A warm smile took over Evan's lips. "Like I said, a bit too tall and lean for my liking, but he definitely earns some points with his voice. Also, to be fair, the guy isn't that bad. He has a .. _whaddaya_ call it .. natural beauty going on." His growing nerves were drowned with another portion of beer. "Tyler and Craig are.. your everyday guys." He lay back down, an arm supporting his neck and the back of his head. "Marcel always looks like he just woke up, and I fucking love it."  
  
Jonathan continued drinking in Evan's features closely. He wasn't even bothered by the possibility of it being more than obvious - Evan's slow intoxication surely kept him from giving it meaning anytime soon, so that worried him no more. All he wanted is to see those brown pools - have them look back at him. The light within, shining brightly sharing its alluring effects over time.  
  
"Bryan is a pretty boy, and he knows it." Evan's eyes fluttered shut the stronger his intoxication became and the less effort his body put into fighting it off. "Luis is.. Well, if you like Latinos, I mean, he's a good looking guy, but if I were a girl, he wouldn't exactly be my type." He chuckled softly after hearing himself speak further. "Brock is.. A teddy bear. So, that's that. And last but not least .. "  
  
Sparks vibrated Jonathan's insides, reviving the butterflies that had been thought to have been deceased a long time ago. He felt Evan's eyes burn holes through his body, the longer Evan stretched the pause, the more intensive the feeling became. He locked eyes with his friend, awaiting the words he desperately needed to hear.  
  
"Our very own Jonathan Dennis Barker."  
  
The 28-year old masked the obvious feelings of craving, yearning, desire with the one motion he had grown quite acquainted to. A grin. His trademark expression, be it positive or negative. "Oh boy, this oughtta be good.."

* * *

 

"How to describe the entity known as H2ODelirious?" Evan said with a smirk and rubbed his hand along his jawline thoughtfully. "He's a tall, skinny fucker - yet significantly shorter than our Irish friend Nogla." He saw Jonathan tense up, His blue eyes big, his mouth slightly agape. "28 years old, even though you could hardly tell." Evan continued, his voice breaking down in a laugh when Jonathan connected his foot with his shin. "Nah, but in all seriousness, you're a good looking fella."  
  
Jonathan felt his cheeks heat up a little, and he was certain he was no longer able to hide a blush from creeping over his face. Adrenaline kicked in, causing him to tremble to some extent. In the horizon, the sun had begun her descent, beaming an orange hue down on the tanned skin of the Asian-Canadian - bringing more warmth and depth to his rounded features. The man seemed to glow under the warm shades, making him look sacred, almost Godlike.  
He nodded breathlessly when Evan cleared his throat.  
  
"You've got the baby blues - that's a major advantage you have there."  
  
The meaning behind those word missed the desired effect on the American. "Bryan and Tyler have blue eyes too."  
  
Evan frowned at that statement, and wiped his mouth with a grunt. "Yeah, but in their case it supports the stereotypical image of blondes with blue eyes."  
  
He shifted in his seat a little, correcting the folds in his sweats that were situated near his crotch, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Blue eyes gain more light in combination with dark hair. Oh, and you have freckles." He let his hands fall into his lap, growing kind of agitated by the unwanted folds in his sweats. "I think a lot of people would find that cute.." He glanced at his friend, then averted his gaze again quickly. "And .. the sound of you laughing is absolutely mesmerizing. You always sound genuinely happy when you crack up and it's hard not to join in your fits of laughter."  
  
He bit his bottom lip, mesmerizing the fine details of the bottle in his hand. "So least handsome to most handsome.. Craig, Tyler, Marcel, Brock, Scot, Luis, Bryan, Arlan, Nogla .." He moved closer to Jonathan, their noses almost brushing against each other. "And you."  
  
"You're just saying that because I put you first as well!" Jonathan exclaimed, laughing, and pushed Evan back. As he laughed himself, Evan tried his best at climbing back up from his laying position. "Says who?!" He accepted Jonathan's hand, lowering his eyelids upon feeling the man's fingers brush against his own. His mind went blank for a moment, and focused on the newly found sensation his nerves treated him to.  
  
"You actually like Nogla." Jonathan chuckled, the bottle placed between his lips, emptying its contents with one final swing.  The glass resounded a 'clang' as it was introduced to the concrete ground, and Evan took this as an opportunity to tear his eyes away from the mildly intoxicated American. "Don't act like you don't.."  
  
_Dee is definitely getting' there.._  
  
Jonathan laughed. "I'd rather suck Luke's dick than Nogla's."  
  
_Who are you kidding, Fong? You're tipsier than him..._  
  
"Luke is not part of our crew, Dee.."  
  
"He's part of my crew, dammit!"  
  
The Canadian drew a breath when his arm brushed Jonathan's as he re-positioned himself. He pulled up his legs, turning his torso so he was facing the 28-year old head on. "Okay .."  
  
With his free arm he fished two more bottles out of the crate, dropping the empty one wherever his hand directed it to go. "Now tell me who you would fuck, who would be allowed to fuck you, who's dick you'd suck and who is allowed to suck yours.."  
  
The older male raised an eyebrow in amusement, uncapping both of the beer bottles at once.  
  
"Geez Ev, you're really gettin' into this, ain't cha?" In response, the Asian slumped forward in his seat, holding onto the American's shoulders for support. "Jusss.. tell me."  
  
He begged, digging his nails in his friend's grey colored shirt. "Okay, okay, man.." Jonathan muttered, and pulled himself out of Evan's martyr grip. "I'd .. fuck Wildcat, Racingcatz and Mini, just because they look submissive." He took another needed sip from his drink, relishing the bitter taste on his tongue. "I'd suck Luis and Marcel, because they are the more dominant ones, I think.." With eah word that spilled from his lips, Evan inched closer. "I'd let Terroriser and Nogla suck my dick, and I'd let Brock, Scot and Arlan fuck me.."  
  
With his face buried in Jonathan's chest, Evan mumbled. "Why Brock?"  
  
"Because he's the only one that has any actual experience with fucking men."  
  
_How much percentage of alcohol is there in this beer? Evan couldn't honestly hold his liquor this poorly.. Could he?_  
  
Jonathan put his hand on Evan's head, gingerly running his fingers through the gelled up locks of darkness. He noticed Evan closing his eyes in enjoyment, silently humming in approval - face buried in the fabric of his friend's shirt. "You've excluded me, though.."  
  
Jonathan nodded, unable to keep a content smile from spreading to his lips as he continued massaging the 23-year old's scalp. "Yeah, I figured you didn't want to be included in my perverted fantasies." The older man jumped when the Canadian had clumsily thrown his head into his lap, an arm wrapped around his slender waist with the obvious lack of precision.  
  
_Evan really held his liquor worth shit.._  
  
He nuzzled the navy blue fabric of Jonathan's sweats. " **Hypothetically speaking** .. I w-wouldn't mind _sss-uck_.. sucking your dick."  
  
The man's ears heated up, his heart beat increasing. He bit his tongue when Evan continued in a slurring fashion. "If I had to.. sscuk a man's dick... I'd rather have it be your dick than any other dick. That 's how I _sssee_ it.." The younger male then chuckled. "Dee.. be _honesst_ wiz me... Am I drun- .." Both men got startled by the sound of an unannounced hiccup. " ..-k?" Evan then added.  
  
"Not at all." Jonathan said snickering as he took a sip from his drink. "So .. You wouldn't mind sucking my dick huh..?"  
  
The 23-year old turned to look straight up at the North Carolinian, to see him light a cigarette.  
  
"Hypo .. _Hypotat_ ... Hypothetaci ... Ya 'no what.. I mean.."  
  
A short nod of the head. "I honestly don't get what you think is so great about Nogla, Ev.."  
  
Another hiccup, followed up by a flustered giggle. "Wha .. da ya.. find so great.. 'bout _Luisss_?"  
  
Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle at Evan's emphasis on the 's' in 'Luis'. He bit his lower lip as he shook his head. "I don't think Luis is any better than you, if that's what you're saying."  
  
"You .. would suck his dick... ya said so.. yourself.."  
  
The 28-year old grinned. "Yeah. **Hypothetically speaking.** "


	9. O9

A year and a half later.  
  
Evan checked himself in the mirror one last time before he grabbed his bag and stepped outside. The morning sun shone brightly and forcefully from its position in the sky. With a smile, the man pushed his shades in front of his brown eyes, protecting them from the strong rays, and opened the door of his car - throwing his bags on the back seat hastily and adjusting the rear view mirror. He turned the keys in the contact, halting his movements upon hearing the gentle buzzing of his cellphone. He dug around in his dufflebag for a while, then held the piece of equipment up against his ear, keeping it in place with his shoulder, as he put the car in reverse.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
A nostalgic feeling took over upon hearing the familiar, optimism-laced voice call out his name on the other end of the line. His eyes darted from the acceleration gear, back to the cars pulling up closer behind him.  
  
_"You have no idea how excited I am to meet up with y'all again! Especially you, Owl boy!"_  
  
Hearing that Southern accent, filled the Canadian with even more anticipation. As if he wasn't nervous enough to reunite with his boys, Jonathan's optimism gave him even more reasons to go down to Santa Monica for the summer. The anticipation grew with the minute the longer he listened to the other man's happy voice bounce around in his eardrums.  
  
"Idem ditto, man. Are you close? Where are you now?  
  
_"I just landed a few minutes ago. I'm waiting for my luggage to show up, and then I'll be on my way. It's crowded as fuck in here, there's people everywhere I look. Fuckin' crazy!"_  
  
Evan automatically smiled when he heard Jonathan laugh. He placed his phone in the little opening between the car radio and the gear stick. "I've put you on speaker, I need both hands to drive if I plan on arriving at Luis' in one piece." Evan's head shot to the right, pulling up behind a grey truck transporting some surf boards and canoes. "And did you honestly expect anything else, Dee? It's an airport. I bet more people pass through there on a daily basis than the entire population of China."  
  
The North Carolinian chuckled softly, then voiced a couple of grunts, followed up by heavy breathing.  
  
_"I just picked up my shit. Now all that's left to do is fetch a cab and I'll be there. And I guess you're right, but I can't say I'd mind the entire population of China passing through the Californian airports."_ He chuckled again.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
_"Well, you ended up moving to LA. So, if more handsome Asians decide to come down here, I'd have plenty of eye candy to keep me occupied while I'm here. Anyway, I'm gonna go outside and see how long it takes me to holler some wheels. I'll see you when I get there."_  
  
\- - -  
  
"Stop that, Luis.." David breathed through his nose, evading the phone Luis kept shoving in his face. A few more photos were added to the packed albums on the 32-year old's phone, and he nodded at the device with strong approval. "You are very photo genetic, you knew that?"  
  
The compliment was easily discarded by the looming Irishman. Irritation instigating his every move. The phone was snatched from the Californian's hand, as the man got pushed back roughly at the same time.  
  
"I asked you kindly to stop that." David's stern face then softened a bit. "If you can't play nicely, I might just have to take your toys away." The man took advantage of the obvious height difference, holding his arm up in the air, his friend's phone dangling dangerously between his pinched fingers. Groaning, Luis got on the tips of his toes, arms reaching for his property, yet to no avail as David had gotten on his toes as well.  
  
"Daithi, c'mon. That's hardly fair!"  
  
David merely laughed. "Someone clearly didn't eat their vegetables."  
  
Marcel sent Luis a supporting wink. Said man merely watched in surprise as Marcel took a running start, and lashed onto the taller man's back, clinging onto the man's bony shoulders for dear life. The sudden increase in weight pulled David down, and the moment his frame stood hunched over low enough, Luis took his chance and plucked his phone out of his large hands. He grinned like a mad man, high-fiving Marcel, before capturing The Irishman's defeat in another quick photo.  
  
A man with a blonde, slicked back hairstyle looked up from the can of soda in his hand - eyebrow raised at the situation at display. "The fuck gives?" He mumbled, reaching his Irish friend a helping hand. Eyebrows dropped down into a V-line when he turned to his two giggling friends. "Marcel, you're a dick. And Luis .. You disappoint me."  
  
Luis exchanged looks with David and Bryan, his lips curved into a sly smirk. "...And? Am I supposed to feel bad now?" He snapped a pic of the frustrated look on the blonde Irishman's face, then took a few steps back, for him to shelter his frame behind Marcel's. Seeking safety in the shadow of one of his longest known friends and partners in crime. Yet being impressed was the last of things both Irishmen experienced after seeing the two Monkey faced Youtubers unite. One of the blonde's eyebrows arched up. "Is that puny little man supposed to protect ya?" He tilted his head slightly, casting a glance at Luis' hidden features. "I could easily floor his skinny arse.."  
  
The confident expression on Marcel's face fell instantly, for it to be replaced with a frustrated one.  
"Wanna bet? Put some money on it!"  
  
Luis quickly chimed in, yet remained hidden behind Marcel. "Yeah, put your money where your mouth is, Terroriser!"  
  
The clicking sound indicating that another picture had been taken, sent David over the edge.  
  
" **Okay, that's it!** " He growled. With an impressive speed for his gawky posture, he had kicked Marcel in the shin with much force - grabbing the younger man by the arm when he slumped forward, to push him onto his knees and twist his slender arm behind his curved spine. The dark haired Irishman saw Luis' eyes grow big, his cue to grab the other monkey faced man by the lower arm, shove him forward forcefully, to let the laws of gravity dictate his body to swing backward eventually. As he fell in a backwards motion, he tripped over Marcel's leg and dove down onto his side. With a triumphant smirk plastered onto his face, David now took out his own phone, and snapped a picture of both men. He continued snapping pictures when Bryan squatted down next to them, holding up peace signs and striking poses as he walked around with his phone held up.

* * *

 

It had been far too long since all of them got together like this again. They desperately needed to mindlessly spend some time in each other's company. Drowning their poor livers in liters and liters of alcohol, violating their stomachs with the greasiest of artery clogging foods. Speaking the most ludicrous of things, basking in the absurdity of it all.  
  
The weather had been especially nice for the time of the year. The air warm to the touch, yet providing just enough oxygen to keep one from passing out at the spot. Now the beautiful people started flooding the streets, mankind felt obligated to dress lighter, fabrics significantly thinner, shorter and smaller in size and length. Brock lit a cigarette, soaking in the gentle rays of the morning sun, his hazel eyes scanning through the lines of text displayed on the screen of his cell phone.  
  
' _Look up_ ' the last line read, and upon doing so, the 31-year old was greeted by a bright blue pair of eyes looking back at him. Smiling, the man got up, only to stop in his tracks and take a few steps back again. As his brown eyes glided up and down the 28-year old man's body, he voiced a number of surprised grunts.  
  
"Something's different here."  
  
With his arms spread wide, Jonathan allowed the proud smirk on his face to grow in size.  
"Spot the difference, Moo!"  
  
Brock ran a hand through his messy, brown locks, drinking in the fine details. "You've gained some weight." He continued the close inspection of his friend, moving around him in small circles. After a moment, he stood still and yanked the man's hood down. "Hot damn. Boy, I don't know what you've done, but you've done it right." Both men exchanged a cheeky smile, before crashing their bodies into each other, arms embracing the other. "You feel a lot harder too. Have you been hitting the gym?"  
  
The glowing smile never left Brock's lips as he ended the hug. "Well, damn. If it hadn't been for those gorgeous eyes, I wouldn't have recognized you. You look good. Way healthier."  
  
Jonathan felt his cheeks burn up a little, thus he averted his eyes. "Now don't go and fall in love with me, ya hear me, Snuckel? You know I ain't good for ya."  
  
Smiling still, Brock turned to throw away the burnt up cigarette. "I don't think I stand a chance anymore at winning you over." the corners of his lips drooped down ever so slightly. " Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"  
  
Conversations buzzed around them, some more clear in sound than others. Many faces surrounded them, a never ending flow of cabs pulling up near the entrance. Jonathan couldn't have been happier to have Brock pick him up at the airport and have him be the first to embrace the new him. To have Brock's gentle persona judge all the hard work he had put into improving his lifestyle and outward appearance. If anyone, he knew Brock would welcome him with open arms, regardless of how he'd carry himself around. But the reassurance to always have Brock to rely on for little hints and a gentle push in the right direction, soothed his anxiety.  
  
"You're gonna have to swat them off of you." A pair of brown orbs connected with a blue pair. "Have the other guys seen your major transformation yet?"  
  
As he shook his head, Jonathan slowly started following in Brock's steps, leading both men away from the crowded airport and towards the seemingly calmer parking lot. "I arrived like, an hour ago. I've already hit up Evan to tell him I've landed safely and had to wait for my stuff to show up. But you're the first that has seen me yet."  
  
Brock nodded gingerly, unlocking his black Volvo, and opened the door to the passenger side for his glowing friend. "So you've beat Evan then. He's not here yet. Also haven't heard anything yet from Craig or Tyler." He closed the door, walked over to the driver's side, then got in the car himself. Jonathan had already buckled up, and then turned to his older friend. "Busy men be busy. I can't wait to see the guys again. I've missed Luis, and his ugly Mexican face."  
  
That bright smile lit the North Carolinian's face up. His blue eyes full of childlike wonder and excitement, the little freckles on his nose and sides of his cheek emerging under the bright sun, dimples etched beside the lines of his mouth. Brock honestly couldn't remember when the last time had been since he had seen Jonathan this happy. And it instigated him to wonder who or what got this clown so damn pumped up, regardless it brought him joy to see his friend in such a bubbly state.  
  
\- - -  
  
"You're really gonna get it if ya don't quit it!" Bryan warned, nostrils flared, eyebrows aligned tightly.  
  
"Make me, you Irish piece of grease."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Both David and Luis watched Bryan chase after Marcel, their eyes then traced to each other, before both men shrugged and returned back to typing and scrolling away at their phones. Brock dodged the two running men in the nick of time, followed them around with his eyes for a while, then continued his way towards the two social media addicted Youtubers. "So you guys are already here. Thanks for notifying me on that. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that Delirious has arrived."  
  
Luis glanced up from his phone shortly. "Why doesn't he come out here then?"  
David's eyes darted up as well. "Is he smoking a blunt?"  
  
The 31-year old felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he shook his head. "Not a blunt, a regular cigarette. But I'm sure you'll want to see him."  
  
Luis' eyes glanced back up again. "Why's that?"  
  
After seeing both men absolutely in trance of their mobile devices, Brock furrowed his brows, and pushed his shades onto the crown of his head. "Who or what is so darn important that you'd rather text them, than to meet up with a friend that you only see on very few occasions?"  
  
The two men grew silent for a while, their eyes locked on Brock, then slid towards each other. Simultaneously they called out the other's name casually. The frown on the brunet's forehead deepened, and soon he had grabbed his friends by the shoulder and pushed them toward the front yard of Luis' beach house. "You can sext each other later." Brock groaned, and continued guiding the men, until he found a dot of navy blue in the distance.  
  
Jonathan looked up from his very own cell, just in time to recognize the sharp features of David's unshaven, pale looking face. Immediately his brows dropped down. "Ah, Moo! You brought .. _that_." Silence painted their direct surroundings, clogging the air, stopping any and every sound wave from vibrating either one of the man's eardrums. Luis and David's gazed locked instantly, a look of utter confusion carved onto their faces. Brock, on the other hand, simply nodded triumphantly. "Ha! What did I tell you guys?"  
  
David raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done to Delirious?"  
And unlike the tall Irishman, the 32-year old Californian, Luis Cabrera, put his phone aside to pull the North Carolinian in for a smothering hug. He pressed his lips against the younger man's ears and whispered : " _You look amazing, Dee._ "

* * *

 

Tyler laughed out loud with some of Craig's wise jokes, glancing over at Evan to see him reciprocate the motion. He located the others in the distance and quickly dug his elbow in Evan's side. When both Evan and Craig followed his line of sight, their eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, the guys are already here."  
  
Embraces were thrown around left and right, yet one of the men froze at the spot upon finding a bright pair of eyes among the group of familiar faces. Color soon left the contours of his face, replaced by sparking jolts of electricity reviving what was left of his consciousness. With an increase in beats, his heart had engaged the auto-pilot. All sounds numbed down to nothingness, the throbbing sound of his heart jumping against the confines of his rib cage the only perceived vibration. His eyes darted up and down over the man's body, not daring to miss the littlest detail of his very being.  
  
Craig's laughter and a hand patting him on the shoulder, brought him back to his feet and into reality. He blinked a few times, trying to erase the blur present in his eyes and locked them with those blue ones again. "I.. see that you have heeded my advice." he managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper. The American flashed a big smile, revealing a row of straight teeth. Not entirely pearly white, but nice mowers nonetheless. "I sure have." He made a little twirl. "And? Do I live up to your expectations?"  
  
Utterly mesmerized by that honest smile is what Evan was. Unable to tear his gaze away from the man's bright smile, let alone the shimmer in his big, ocean blue eyes. An identical smile soon tickled the corners of his own mouth, thus he smiled back.  
"If you're asking me if you surpassed my expectations, then my answer would definitely be yes.."  
  
A set of eyebrows furrowed, lips pulled into a sad pout. "Did I say it wrong then?"  
  
_What in God's name has taken over me?_  
  
"Good to know that despite the fact  that Delirious looks different, he's still the same slow idiot at heart as before."  
David said in a chuckle, soon to be followed up by the laughing fits of the other men.  
  
Evan shook his head, attempting to get his act together. "No, but.. Yeah." He smiled again. "Fuck, you look like a completely different person. Fucking amazing.."  
  
The sincerity underlining Evan's words sounded like honey sweet approval from the one person he'd wanted it say the most. The way the man's dark eyes graced over his face and body sent shivers down his spine, and the sight on his pearly white smile only added to the fluttering sensation spreading in his insides. With a faint blush coloring his cheeks, he connected his fist with the Canadian's bicep. "Don't overdo it now, you Canadian cunt.."  
  
"Protect me. The Irish are invading!" Marcel screamed in panic, and lashed onto Jonathan's back. The older male had little to no time to react, before Bryan crashed into the both of them, sending the three men tumbling down and hugging the pavement. Jonathan turned away from Evan's hypnotizing stare, to cast a look at the mess of limbs on the concrete below them. "Bryan, you fucking idiot!"  
  
Bryan watched as Evan reached the North Carolinian a hand, then squinted his eyes. "Who the fuck are you and why do you know my name? Also .. What the fuck are ya doin' with my friends?"  
  
The group soon erupted into annoyed, irritated and unbelieving grunts and sighs. Brock in particular rolled his eyes with a growl. "Dude, don't act like you don't know that's Delirious." Grinning, the blonde Irishman accepted Evan's outstretched hand, climbing onto his feet. "That's funny." He exclaimed, his head turned towards the 31-year old Moo Snuckel. "That almost sounded somewhat believable." The blonde then shook his head. "No, no.. I know Delirious. I know my redneck friend very well, and this is not my redneck friend!"  
  
Evan bit back a laugh. "Why not?"  
  
"Delirious is a skinny little shit. This guy is not a skinny little shit. This guy is a darn good Deli look-alike, I must say .."  
  
The blond let out a shriek when he got smacked in the head by Jonathan. "Stop acting like a little bitch, Terroriser!"  
  
The men erupted into fits of laughter again when Bryan widened his eyes in surprise. "It is him.." He took a few careful steps forward, caressing the 29-year old's face carefully. ".. Did you get plastic surgery? You must've had some work done, cuz this shit is sick, son!"  
  
The man's arm was slapped away roughly. "I didn't get any shit done! I followed Evan's advice, is all!"  
  
All eyes were now on the Asian-Canadian Youtuber, increasing the nervousness he experienced already. Blushing like a mad man, he turned away, eyes averted and glued to his sneakers instantly.  
  
"Thank the Lord, Ev." Luis' voice then cut in. "You truly are.. the real MVP." The 32-year old took a slow bow, then threw his arm around Jonathan's shoulder. "This is art."  
  
"Okay, you guys can drop the act now. I get it, I get it. I look good, now let's keep it at that and just enjoy our time together as friends. How about that?"  
  
Craig hoisted both arms in the air eagerly. "Here, here!"

* * *

 

The day had passed by like any other. Most were forced to bunk together in a room, not that either of the pairings seemed to have any trouble with breathing in the very air another man breathed out. The majority of the evening had been spent talking over dinner, to later on unpack the clothes and other belongings that were dragged along during their travel. Craig, Tyler and Bryan agreed on playing some co-ops, since they needed the footage for their channels. Luis and David hid away in their room, most likely under the covers together, with a movie on display. Brock headed for Dream Boulevard early on, blaming it on the effects of jet lag he experienced in great amounts. Jonathan had been typing away at his laptop, most likely caught up in a conversation with either Luke or his sister, Allison. Evan was seated in between Tyler and Craig, stealing the occasional glances at the blue eyed American. Unable to justify the need to keep an eye on the man, but happy to see him in the happy and healthy state he was in.  
  
\- - the next morning.  
  
Jonathan scrolled down the page he was checking, some random website selling a variety of unique goodies, with a fairly moderate shipping fee that compelled him to continue scrolling. He looked past the brightly lit screen, to see Marcel pacing nervously in the kitchen. He grinned quietly. "Basically, how did those ants find their way up your ass?" Jonathan's question didn't amuse the Monkey faced Youtuber in the least, and sent his friend a glare when he looked up from his phone. "Simone told me she'd call today, but I haven't heard from her yet. I've been waiting all morning, still nothing."  
  
Jonathan leaned back in his chair, the leather moaning softly under him. "Have you tried hitting her up? Maybe she's just busy and turned her phone off, or put it on silent. It's probably nothing to worry about." He was about to focus his attention back on the website displayed in front of him, when Marcel's voice resounded again. "It's unlike her to ignore my texts. Her phone is usually glued to her hands. I don't know what to think of this.."  
  
The dark skinned man ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, hooking them into position. Jonathan leaned forward a bit, his arms now covering the edge of the wooden table leaf. "Like I said, maybe she got other things on her mind at the moment. Don't get so worked up about it. She'll hit you up eventually, I'm sure of it."  
  
These gentle words lost their purpose of comforting Marcel, shown by the wrinkles that had formed on the younger man's forehead.  
"How would you know?" he bit back. "You haven't been near any actual girls in years! You're the last person that should be giving me advice on relationships!"  
  
Jonathan's face went blank for a moment, and a piercing feeling embraced his chest. The man averted his gaze as a frown grew on his face. "That was **uncalled** for, Marcel. I'm only trying to help, you know." Breathing out a sigh, the dark haired man bent over the counter, his gaze cast on whatever was right outside the kitchen window.  
  
"I know, I know.." he began, his voice a bit softer this time. "It's just that this shit gets to me, man. I really like this girl, and I can't afford to lose another one."  
  
Jonathan prepped himself up a little, his knees pressed against each other under the table. "Simone isn't anything like the other ones you've picked up in the past. She's a good girl, and she wants what's best for you. You know that."  
  
Marcel's head shot to the right, brown meeting blue. "If she really does, then why does she let my anxiety build up like this? She knows I get paranoid easily.."  
  
'Hey, you know what you were getting into when you two got together. She is committed to her career. She enjoys what she's doing and that should please you." The 29-year old clown said calmly, in an attempt to not etch on his, already ignited, friend even more. And for a second there, it seemed to have had a working effect on the man.  
  
"I'm down with her traveling and being abroad for long periods of time, but that doesn't make me miss her any less. Nor does it subdue my paranoia on why the hell she doesn't communicate with my while she's gone!"  
  
This time, Jonathan groaned in frustration. "Jesus tap dancing Christ, Marcel.." He closed his laptop and shuffled into the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and shoved a cool bottle of beer into his friend's hand. "Have a drink, it'll loosen you up a bit. You need it." Marcel eagerly, almost thankfully, uncapped the bottle to take a large gulp of the bitter liquid. "Haven't you ever been in a relationship that left you with more questions than any actual answers? This girl, I tell you, she's a real mystery at times."  
  
Jonathan shook his head, grinning widely. "What woman doesn't come with a box of mysteries? Look, I get that this is unsettling, and clearly you love this girl a lot, but try to trust her more. If she's managed to put up with your for this long, I'm certain she's down to spend the rest of her good years with you. She knows what kind of a fuck up you are and she still loves you, that makes her a keeper."  
  
Marcel glared at Jonathan. "She loves me. She loves me." the man repeated to himself, then downed some more of the beer. "She loves you, Marcel Cunningham. The broad loves you, and she will call you."  
  
"That's the spirit, man. Keep that up and you'll come to your senses." The North Carolinian spoke with a smile and reassuringly patted Marcel on the shoulder. He then turned on his heel when his outro-song blasted through the living room, and he made his way over with a grunt. The frown on his features slowly faded upon hearing a familiar voice speak to him.  
  
" _Good to hear your voice, brother. Comforting to know that you're still alive and kickin'._ "  
  
He sat back down at the kitchen table, phone held against his ear whilst he pushed his laptop out of the way.  
"Why wouldn't I be? Anyway, since you're calling me, I reckon you have arrived."  
  
" _Sure have, I'm currently held up at the airport. Some trouble with my luggage, it hasn't arrived yet, so they inquired me to remain put. I've been here for some time now._ "  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Jonathan mumbled, and continued scratching at one of the faded stickers on the backside of his laptop's screen. "Can't they just write down your information and note you when it has arrived? There's no use in wasting your day at the airport."  
  
" _The staff told me they wanted to double check, just to make sure. If it'll take up more of my time, I'll be sure to bail this joint. It's just unfortunate since Genay put so much effort into packing my stuff._ "  
  
A chuckle escaped from the 29-year old's lips. "You sure let your woman pamper your sorry ass. You're exploiting that girl's benignity, man."  
  
Irritation underlined Luke's voice ever so slightly. " _She insisted on doing it for me! Suppressed motherly feelings is my guess. Anyway, I'm gonna wait it out for a little longer, if nothing changes, I'm out. I'll hit ya up if so._ "  
  
The man frowned when he had completely peeled off the sticker, pinching his fingertips together in an attempt at removing the smaller pieces that got stuck underneath his fingernails. "You need to get your shit together and accept that you will be a baby daddy some day. Might as well be with the girl you've been tied down to for 3 years now."  
  
The older man grunted in response. " _I'm not walking down that route yet, buddy. Either way, I gotta go. Make sure the beers are cooled and the meat is grilled when I get there, you hear me?_ "  
  
"You're barking up the wrong tree with that one, Lou. But I'll share some tips and tricks with Luis on how to spoil you properly. A'ight, talk to you soon."  
  
When he hung up and put his phone back down, he glanced over at Marcel. The man had seemed to calm down a little, much to Jonathan's relief as he sunk back into his chair with a sigh.

* * *

 

In the store.  
  
"Anything will do, right? I highly doubt any of the guys are picky eaters."  
  
"I don't think so either."  
  
Brock walked further down the isle, parking the cart near a rack with a variety of alcohol bottles on display. He saw Evan walk right behind him, his eyes gliding over the many neatly stacked brands of alcohol.  
  
"Hey, Evan?" the taller man began cautiously, and took a bottle of the shelf to take a closer look at it when he saw the dark haired man throw a bunch of frozen meats in the cart from the corner of his eye. "It's been close to two years now since we've all gathered like this - aside from the weekends at conventions." Evan nodded, so he continued. "We barely had any time to actually hang out together. Our schedules we packed to the brim, and we've been running from one panel to the other, caught up in interviews and what not. So, it's nice for us to come together on common grounds, under more relaxed and laid back circumstances." He quickly held up the bottle with the label he'd been reading up on, before tossing it in the cart when Evan gave him an approving nod of the head. "I'm glad to see familiar faces again. For us to hang out like we used to, without any work-related pressure. And I intend on keeping the spirits positive during our time here in California. That's why I've wanted to talk to you in private for a while now." Evan scanned some more bottles, to lift a crate of beer into the cart. "Sure. What's on your mind, Brock?"  
  
The older man watched some customers pass them by, then supported his weight on the shopping cart. "Last time we got together had been mere days before you and Sydney decided to go down separate roads, and neither of us actually dared to bring it up to you. But it has crossed my mind quite frequently when I was on my way back home, and I've been trying to put it off, but I'm eager to know. I want to hear it from you." He looked up at Evan. "Have you been alright? Have you.. been able to process it well?" A reassuring smile tugged at the Canadian's lips, and he turned to face the rack of bottles. "It hasn't been easy, I have to admit. It hasn't been easy at all, and I've spent many nights sleepless and bathing in my own sweat. I've been going over it repeatedly in my mind, but I'd have to say that I've managed well so far." He quickly glanced at the kind expression Brock wore on his face, before he continued. "I must say, having Dee around at the time, to help me carry some of the weight, has aided my through my process of getting my life back on tracks. I don't think it would've been this easy without his support and understanding." A smile then found its way onto Evan's lips. "Or just the idea that I wasn't alone in my struggle, soothed me somehow." Another bottle joined the others in the, slowly but surely, filling cart. "I'm fine as we speak, if that's what you wanted to know. So, don't worry about it too much."  
  
Brock nodded, smiling warmly at his friend, then nodded at the cart. "I think that's enough alcohol for now. We can always come back if we run out anytime soon." Evan followed Brock's trail of thoughts, smiling at the amount that was already present in the cart. "Anything else that we needed to pick up? We've got the basics, meat and alcohol.." The cart started moving again when Brock gave it a gentle push. "I think we're pretty much set. Bryan and Marcel went for groceries yesterday, remember? Knowing Bryan and his love for food, I'm sure of it that we won't die from starvation during our time out here."  
  
Evan followed Brock slowly, dragging his sneakers over the polished floor. His mind wandering to some of the conversations he had with Jonathan after they had said their goodbyes, and the man had returned to his home in North Carolina. Evan had to readjust to the emptiness consuming his living environments, especially the liveliness that would crowd his apartment during his relationship with Sydney. He tried numbing the feeling by engaging in more physical activities, re-watching some of his favorite movies, even recording more videos for his Youtube channel than he should. In the long run, he ended up spending more time online than anything. An activity that consumed Jonathan on a daily basis, and which caused both men to strike up conversations eventually. It started with messages on Twitter and Facebook, and ended up in actual face to face conversations held on Skype. And the longer he stared into those blue eyes, the more he yearned for them. How often he had been giggling in front of his laptop, especially whenever Jonathan brought up the topic of food. Mashed potatoes to be more specific.  
  
Evan stepped out of his train of thoughts upon hearing a small child throw a fit in an isle near them, with only one thing left on his mind. He turned to look at Brock, then dashed off. "Be right back."  
  
Brock watched in confusion when Evan returned with a bag of sweet potatoes and a carton of eggs. Evan merely grinned at him playfully. "I've heard Dee ramble on and on about how much he loves mashed potatoes, one time too many."  
  
Brock let his gaze shift from the potatoes and eggs, right back at the shit eating grin plastered onto Evan's face - then smiled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that you've thought of him. Alright, off to the cash register we go. I'm not at all in the mood to stand in line all day."  
  
\--  
  
"Hey, I'm all for you boys having fun and all, but I expect that grill to be spotless, you hear me?" Brock yelled at both David and Luis, as the two men ran around in the front yard, spraying each other with the garden hose, and throwing buckets filled with water towards each other. Aside from the occasional soaped up sponges flying around the place.  
  
Evan made his way inside the beach house, kicking the door shut behind him, since his hands were filled with grocery bags. As he dropped them on the kitchen table and cast a look outside the kitchen window and on the two grown men playing around, completely soaked and covered in suds from head to toe. He chuckled at the sight, then turned to face Brock. "Have they made it official yet?" Said man shrugged as to clarify his ignorance on the subject, then turned to unpack the groceries and stash them away in the nearby cabinets. "I think at this point, they're happy with them being the only ones that know." As he stacked some of the bottles in the fridge, he noticed both Jonathan and Marcel sitting near the edge of the pool and snickered. "And Simone's absence has gotten Marcel's panties in a tight knot again. Poor guy.."  
  
Evan appeared right behind him, and peered over his shoulder. "At least he has Dee to hold his hand in these dark times."  
  
Brock smiled at Evan's chuckle. "I'm starting to see a pattern here. Lately, Jonathan is becoming the go to guy when someone's troubled. I think it's cute." Evan handed the older man some of the groceries, a smile still carved onto his rounded features. "Behind that front he puts up all the time, there's a kind, caring Southern soul. Who would've thought?" Brock joined in on Evan's laughter, then looked out of the kitchen window again, emitting a frustrated grunt when he was treated to the sight of David and Luis still caught up in their personal play date. "I hope Luis and David don't take too long to clean that grill. I was planning on starting dinner soon." Evan sneaked another peek, only for him to pat Brock on the shoulder sportingly. "Don't get your hopes up too much, Brock. It doesn't look like they'll stop wetting or rubbing each other with soap or anytime soon."  
  
Brock couldn't hold back an upcoming giggle upon hearing Evan erupt into laughter. The man's laughter died down into a soft sounding sigh when he followed the Canadian's line of sight. He bumped into him with his hip. "I'm fully aware that this little boy wants to go outside and play with his little friends, so go. Shoo, go play."  
  
A cheeky smile lingered on Evan's face. "Are you sure you don't need a hand around here?"  
  
His kind offer was rejected when Brock swatted at his forehead with his forearm. "Please, don't rob me of my fatherly duties, Evan. Now go on you, go play with your little friends."


	10. 1O

The curbs roughly scraped the soles of his feet. Gently the water in the pool rocked back and forth, glistening in clear blues and pearly whites under the bright sun's rays. Illuminated when the light hit it's surface, casting fading shadows that ended in the creation of tiny sparkling specs bouncing off it's bulk.  
  
With the sun following his movements, kissing the sharp curves of his body, Evan took a running start towards the pool, his shirt already hastily pulled over his head and shoulders, for it to be tossed aside without further care. "INCOMING TIDAL WAVE!" He yelled at the lop of his lungs, then launched his sculpted body at the empty swimming pool.   
  
"EVAN!" One of the men sitting at the sides exclaimed, and shielded his face from the splashes of water that rose up with force. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" the man added, causing his voice to crack near the end of his sentence. And upon seeing the Asian man's head emerge at the surface again, he glared at him through the spaces between his arms. Evan's face shifted into a smile worth using in tooth paste advertisements. He laughed heartily as he swam towards his friends, clutching the edge they were seated on with both hands. "Don't take your anger for Simone out on me, man." The venomous glare in Marcel's dark eyes still at maximum capacity, thus he merely grinned at the sight. Ripples formed in the water surrounding Evan when he was pushed back forcefully by the monkey faced Youtuber. "Shut your pie hole! You don't know shit about how I feel!"   
  
The man flinched, moving away from the hand Jonathan had ran through his short cropped hair. A warm smile greeted him when he turned his head. "Calm down, Basically. Evan's just fucking around." The brunet then turned to Evan once Marcel had started mumbling what could only have been a collection of swears under his breath. "Luke called. They lost his luggage at the airport, but he told me he won't take much longer." Evan nodded as he wiped away some of the droplets gliding down his cheeks and forehead. "Is Genay coming too?"   
  
"And here I was, thinking this summer break was just for the guys." he shook his head, swinging his slender legs back and forth. The rapid movements causing even more ripples to spread over the water's clear surface. "I don't think any girl would hold up that long around a bunch of disgusting pigs like ourselves anyway."   
  
A high pitched shriek, coming from the caught by surprise North Carolinian, echoed through the back yard shortly after. He flailed his arms wildly, but to no avail as Evan had effortlessly managed to pull him down into the water. Despite the shivers going up and down his body, he voiced a crazed laugh nonetheless. "Let's play ball." Evan said with a smirk as his eyes slowly shifted towards Marcel. "You're welcome to join. Just go fetch one more participant."  
  
The North Carolinian found himself staring at the magnificent creature float steadily in front of him. Drinking in the little details left bare and on display in front of his very eyes. The way the tiny droplets of water clutched onto his sculpted torso, leaving tiny wet trails as they slid down the soft and rounded curves. The way the sunlight hit his tanned skin, lighting up and accentuating the wetness. The way the short strands of midnight black hair stuck to his forehead messily. How he squinted his eyes ever so slightly from the added chlorine in the pool bringing about minor irritation ..   
  
"Don't you need eight players?" Marcel bit, lifting a thin eyebrow when he did. It earned him an assenting nod from the Canadian man. "Yeah, but .. Brock's slaving away in the kitchen. Luis and Nogla are cleaning the grill and the dirt off of their minds and bodies. Tyler and Craig went down to the beach to check 'the finest Cali had to offer', and I haven't a clue as to where Bryan, Arlan, Scot and Cody are.."  
  
Marcel shook his head in a condemning manner, then pushed his body upwards and out of the water. "Then just play with Jonathan. I'm not in the mood either way to frolic around in the pool without a care in the world, you know what I'm saying."   
  
The curbs were colored with wet circular patches as Marcel walked away, leaving Evan and Jonathan watching his exit dumbfounded. Evan eventually shook his head half-heartily, turning around so he was facing Jonathan. A dreamy look was carved onto the brunet's face, staring off into the distance with a faint smile tugging his plump lips.   
  
"Marcel really needs to un-clench."  
  
Jonathan snapped back to reality when he heard Evan's soft voice caress his eardrums. Blinking, he focused back on his friend, and the shit eating grin he flashed. "We.. We can't play if there's just two of us.."   
  
"I"ll go see if Luis and Nogla are done committing horrible sins." Evan said, and pulled himself out of the water.   
  
\- -   
  
Luis grabbed the handle of the bucket, stumbling forward due to its weight as he carefully lifted it up from the ground. David watched him closely from a safe distant, bouncing around from one leg to the other when he saw the Californian approach him slowly, but surely. Luis managed to lift the object up entirely, a grunt audible as he sent it flying through the air. Cunning as the man was, David jumped out of the directional line of the bucket, a laugh leaving his mouth - for that laughter to die down into nothing but a soft whimper when Evan walked into frame unknowingly, and have the watery contents crash down in him with force.    
  
Tension build between the two men, exchanging the occasional quick glances, as Evan shook his arms after the impact, rubbing the suds out of his eyes, laughing. "You're lucky I just came out of the pool." David bent down to pick up the abandoned bucket, still cautious in his movement. "What's up?" Chuckling still, Evan slicked his hair back with swift and accurate arm movements. "I wanted to play ball with Dee, but since Marcel is still very much butt hurt about not having heard from Simone, and no word from the others, that leaves the two of  you."   
  
A grin had formed on the Irishman's face. "I'm in." He walked over to the Luis, and lifted the shorter male off of his feet. Receiving a surprised squeal in return, the sponge in his hand, now dropped down to the stone curbs below them with a soft thud. "So is this one." David quickly added, walking past Evan, to throw the dead weight into the swimming pool, for him to jump in as well shortly after.   
  
The sudden addition of noisiness compelled Jonathan to glance up, only to grin at the confused look on Luis' face. He threw his phone to the side, cupping his hands and smashing them into the water forcefully. "Ready to eat dirt, you Mexican?" he laughed as a wave of water crashed into the brunet's face.   
  
"Drink water, you mean."   
  
A new wave of water was then sent towards the tall Irishman. "No one's talking to you, you fugly bitch!" Jonathan yelled in excitement, oblivious to Luis' rapid movements behind his back, only for him to emit a shriek when he was pushed under water. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Johnny." Luis watched with a smile how Jonathan emerged from the depths, for him to swim towards Evan instinctively and hide behind his broad frame. "Nobody gives a fuck, Lui! Evan has my back! Don't ya, Ev?"   
  
Said man noticed the devious smirk that has crept over the Californian's face. His eyes shifted to Jonathan shortly, for them to swiftly dash back towards Luis. He inhaled sharply, then dove under water, moving towards Luis with an impressive speed. The three remaining men exchanged some looks of confusion, for the overtaking silence to be smothered by a loud "Are you fucking serious?!" He looked around furiously, patting the water surrounding him, only to see a mix of black and red whiz through the air above him. David erupted into laughter, holding his arm up even higher as Luis clawed at him, desperation lacing his every move. Luis breathed out a combination of both a defeated sigh and a frustrated groan when his swimming trunks were now thrown at Jonathan. His trademark crazed laughter soon echoed as soon as the men locked eyes. " **NEKKID MEXICAN IN THE POOL!** " The black and red multicolored shorts then took another bird flight in the air above, before they landed in Evan's hands. "You should be thrilled, Luis." the Canadian spoke in a mocking tone. "You're naked and surrounded by three handsome men."   
  
Luis' dark eyes darted back sporadically between both Jonathan and David, then grunted. "This is just awkward.." A smirk colored the dark haired Irishman's features. "Depends on how you look at it. This could be awkward or mind expanding." The North Carolinian's protests soon resounded. "Y'all ain't including me in none of your sick sexual fantasies!"   
  
Seeing an opportunity to take advantage of Jonathan's distracted state, Luis moved in for the kill, wrapping his arms around the man's slender torso and dragging him back with him to the opposite side of the pool. "This one's mine now!"   
  
Silence took over as Evan and David exchanged a look of displeasure at the situation at hand. Clearly not amused by Luis' idea of being entertaining.

* * *

 

"That was damn delicious!" Craig exclaimed excitedly, slamming his can of beer down onto the table. "Thanks, Moo. Thank you for spoiling us this much."   
  
The men seated at the table erupted into praise and general sounds of approval, much to Brock's disliking, as the man lowered his head in embarrassment. "That's alright, guys. I'm just happy to see you have enjoyed your meals." His gaze found the man in question accurately type away on his cell phone, and he smiled. "And I'm especially happy to see Marcel is with good spirits again." Said man glanced up, for his expression to take on the form of an apologetic one. "Yeah.. I know I've been acting like an ass hole to you guys, and I'm sorry. Okay?" He averted his gaze again when he felt the burning stares of his friends aimed at him. "Can we just forget about it now?"   
  
"Water under the bridge, Marcel." David smiled, lifting his beer bottle into the air and pushing it against the many others that shortly after joined his mid-air. A feeling of familiarity had returned to the group of men as they continued their conversations.  These were only bound to grow silent again when Craig slammed his fist onto the table again - as to alert the his friends that the best of ideas might just have struck him. "We should continue this in a bar. When was the last time we went barhopping anyways?" The reactions that followed were predominantly positive in nature, most but for one. "You're just aching to create moments when it's socially accepted to drink, aren't you?" Craig's head darted to the right, brows dropping down ever so gently. "What's it to you, Tyler? It's my liver, so mind your own business. You've still got plenty of sweeping left to do, man." The blonde just shook his head. "To each their own."   
  
"I don't think it's such a bad idea, to be honest. It's been an awful while since we've got absolutely shitfaced together." Lui chimed in, leaning back in his chair a little when he saw David make a face that spoke for itself. "Wait, if we're all plannin' on gettin' wasted, some one needs to stay sober. And who is up for that?" Soon tens of pairs of eyeballs quickly shifted left to right, Craig's in particular. "Any volunteers?" Neither of the men planned on stepping forward, thus Jonathan decided to speak. "How about Moo and Luke?"   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Jonathan watched his bearded friend look back at him with a hint of anger, signified by the rise of his left eyebrow. "A couple of weeks ago, you told me that you were planning on drinking less, because Genay didn't seem to appreciate your drunken demeanors." He sent the man a cheeky grin. "Might as well follow through with it and put on your responsible pants." Brock intervened just in time when he saw Luke open his mouth, ready for a razor sharp comeback, and thus robbing him of the chance. "I don't mind staying abstinent tonight. It's fine, really. You guys go and have fun, and I'll wear my responsible pants in style. I don't even mind chauffeuring you guys back here safely." He aimed a wink at Jonathan's giggling face, for that playful gesture to fade into a softer, assuring smile. Satisfied with the suggestion Brock had just now laid down on the table, Luke took a sip of his beer.   
  
"Brock, where's the.."   
  
Brock's brown orbs grew big, and he jumped out of his seat. "Oh, that's right! It has slipped my mind completely. Stay put while I go fetch it."   
  
Tyler watched the gentle giant run off to the kitchen, then turned to Evan with a curious frown displayed on his smooth face. "Did you order some kind of desert or something of the sort?" The Canadian man's cheeks rounded even more when he smirked. "No, Brock just forgot a little side meal."   
  
A light sprung to life in a pair of oceanic pools upon seeing Brock emerge from the beach house, a bowl of freshly mashed potatoes gently placed in the centre of the table. The smirk on Evan's lips intensified when he saw Jonathan's reaction, and he slowly pushed the bowl closer to the North Carolinian man. "Dig in."  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"How could I not? You never shut up about it." Evan laughed.  
  
Brock moved in closer, gingerly tapping the ecstatic clown on the shoulder. "Jonathan, would you like some nutmeg to go with it? Or would you like anything else maybe?"   
  
The man's smile widened, revealing a row of straight teeth. Luke leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed tightly against his semi-muscular chest with a groan. "Give that boy some mayonnaise. You already opened the gates to hell by giving him mash. Y'all might as well let him make a mess of himself now." Brock bolted upwards once again. "Mayonnaise, got it."   
  
Jonathan glanced up at Evan with a hint of childlike innocence and genuine joy present in his eyes. "Mashed potatoes .." He smiled wider. "Fuck, you just made me one happy fucker, Owl boy!"   
  
As Jonathan scooped mountains worth of mashed potatoes onto his plate, one question burned on the tip of Craig's tongue. "Can we have some too or is this Evan's pre-sex gift to Dee?" Said remark caused the Asian-Canadian man to chuckle - his shoulders bolting in an upwards fashion while he did. "Have at it. There's more than enough." With gratitude underlining his demeanor, Craig eagerly pulled the bowl towards himself. "If Brock wasn't a dude, I'd marry him." He began filling his own plate with the mashed goods. "His cooking skills are off the charts!"   
  
David voiced a soft laugh, and shifted in his seat. "Instead of relying on other people to keep you alive, you could also learn how to cook for yourself, you know."  
  
"Says the guy that has kept Luis from starvation for the last 4 months."   
  
Luis felt his ears heat up, and propped himself up some more. "I've cooked as well." He averted his eyes from Tyler, to focus them on the shit eating grin plastered onto David's face. "We take turns. It's only fair."   
  
Jonathan continued stuffing his face, voicing a set of approving moans. "Oh God, have mercy on my sinful soul.." Which earned the man an earnest laugh from his feathered Owl friend, after which Jonathan pinched in in the conversation between his friends. "Luis is only decent at cooking Mexican food." At which Luis hastily bit back. "And daithi's best cooking skill is preparing pasta. So we all have our flaws, it isn't that important. We're alive, aren't we? Go back to your mashed potatoes related orgasm, John."   
  
Said man only flipped him the bird.  
  
Luke emitted a grunt when two pots of mayonnaise were put on the table. He furrowed his eyebrows in a disapproving manner at the good Samaritan, known only as Moo Snuckel.   
  
"This one is with eggs. I didn't know if you wanted the eggs one or the lemon one, so I hope this will do." Brock said with a warm smile carved onto his features, only for that smile to turn upside down once he caught the glances Luke sent his way. "I know that you're doing this with the best of intentions, brother.. But ya shouldn't pamper his ass like that. Seriously, he's already a spoiled brat."  
  
Brock shrugged. "I don't mind, it's no problem."   
  
"It's not you I'm worried about." the bearded Youtuber continued, kicking his clown faced friend in the shin. "You're making a Goddamn mess, John. Wipe yo' face."   
  
Whilst he let the mashed potatoes melt in his mouth, he accepted the piece of paper towel Lui had handed him - wiping his mouth quickly before going back at his meal.   
  
"Let the kid enjoy his mashed potatoes." David chuckled. "You can't ever come in between a man and his love for potatoes."

* * *

 

Music was blasting through the speakers, sending vibrations through the chests of all those present in the rather large night club down Santa Monica beach, in the sun-kissed state of California. The flickering lights added to the already unpleasant blur present in every drunk man or woman's dazed eyes - Imprinting itself on their corneas, following their irisses despite their attempts at looking away. So far the DJ's choice in music had been some of the good old, older R&B classics. Appreciated by some, yet frowned upon by others. The current time was unknown, and bound to remain that way, since it was the last thing on anyone's mind at this point. The party goers had either been too drunk to care, or having too much fun to even want to know this information. Wriggling bodies populated the dance floor, a mashup of limbs as far as the eye stretched.  
  
At the farthest right of the bar section of the club, both Brock and Luke were seated at a small table, circular in shape. Which had proven to be a nuisance, since its legs shared an uneven length, causing it to wobble unstably. Not to mention the many times the bearded man had bumped into the rounded edges with his long legs, crashing his knee against the rather hard material. It seemed to be something along the lines of plastic, but not really. Nor did the man care to find out, he simply re-positioned himself with caution for the remaining hours he'd be at the location.   
  
Craig was making the best of it on the dance floor. Fully aware of the lack of any actual skill at dancing, and the absence of any actual feeling for rhythm. He flailed is arms around dangerously, an amused grin permanently carved onto his face. Not so far away from him, stood Tyler and Bryan. Their faces colored a shade of bright red as both men were desperately gasping for air throughout their raging fits of laughter.   
The little lounge area was taken over by horny pairs for the most part, hungrily nipping away at each other without a care in the world. And among the many faces, there was one familiar one. A face with rounded features, and a pair of brown eyes shielded by his lowered eyelids as he had seemed to have lost himself in a lingering kiss with some random girl. His soft hands caressed her thighs in affectionate circles, moving up towards her hips occasionally. Both participants must have voiced some pleasurable sounds in the process, but the moans were thankfully smothered and overthrown by the deafening music at play.  
  
Luke turned back to the man that sat next to him. Although he kept a permanent mellow posture, it was more than clear that he didn't feel at ease with his current location and the atmosphere that clung onto the damp air - if there even was any non-polluted air left to suck in for that matter. The man's left leg bounced up and down sporadically, all the while he gyrated the little green straw that rested in the glass of soda that stood in front of him on the wobbly, wanna-be plastic table. Luke felt a sting of compassion for the guy, now granted with the knowledge to refrain from asking Brock to join them in any future trips to night clubs.   
  
The bearded North Carolinian licked the remainders of soda from his lips, setting the glass back on the table. "Evan and Craig are far gone." Nodding affirmingly, Brock pressed an index finger down on some of the water droplets that clung onto the glass holding his beverage. "It sure seems to be that way, yeah."  
  
Jonathan moved in a little closer, closing some of the distance between Luis and himself. The music had been going at nearly ungodly decibels, but he had grown quite accustomed to it by now. He had learned that simply raising your voice up until you'd be nearly shouting at the top of your lungs, and repeatedly repeating your sentence, eventually would do the trick. The sore throat and the buzzing ears would just have to be taken into consideration as a very likely side effect. "No, I tried to get the recording up and running, but it would stop as soon as I started up the game. It was a real pain in the a-"  
  
"Jonathan?" Luis' called out, concern lacing his voice when he noticed the man's gaze shifting towards the lounge area. He breathed out a shaky breath, yet despite the feeling of uneasiness, found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the sight on display. Luis' easily traced the source of discomfort with the blue eyed brunet, wrinkling the skin on his forehead with the creation of a frustrated frown. "Jonathan, don't let it get to you." Said man bit back a sigh, drinking in the view, then shook his head while feigning one of his most practised reassuring smiles. "You're right. Where was I ..?" Luis' leaned back against the leather backrest of the couch. "A pain in the ass.." he exhaled a sigh. "It's getting to you."   
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm fine, really." Jonathan tried to reassure the Californian, yet to no avail as his lies were easily pierced by said man. "You've always been a horrible liar, John."   
  
Grunting, the clown faced Youtuber leaned back. "How do you expect me to feel?" He closed his eyes when he let his head fall back - the back of his neck now prone to the cool touch of the leather. "I'm glad he's getting some. Regardless from whom or how."   
  
Luis' eyebrows arched up. "So you've reached this point now."   
  
"What point?"   
  
He ran a hand through his semi-grown out fringe, slicking it back in one swift motion, only for the roots to droop down to the side of his face. "That point in time when you lie to others. But most importantly yourself, just in order to cope. You do this every time, and I already told you it's no good for you."   
  
A pair of eyelids fluttered open, now fixed on the neon colored lights dancing around on the ceiling. A part of him knew this all too good, yet habits aren't easily broken. "You know why I can't be honest with him." He watched the 32-year old shift in his seat, then place his hand on his leg. "You'll have to take the risk eventually, Jonathan. I don't like to see you like this."   
  
Evan clumsily hoisted himself out of his seat, offering the same girl a helping hand once he stood on all twos. She smiled at him widely when he pulled her up, grabbing onto him when she felt the effects of excessive alcohol consumption take over. Jonathan couldn't help but stare at the dazed look on the Canadian's rounded face, and the minor detail of the red hue spreading on his adorable apple cheeks. His heart melted the moment he saw him stumble around, and couldn't help but feel his insides heat up at the idea of how amazingly adorable it was.   
  
He turned back at Luis when he felt the leather couch sink down a little when it lost some of the weight, and saw Luis climb to his feet before excusing himself. "I'll be right back." had been his exact words, and as soon as he had disappeared out of Jonathan's sight, he grabbed the semi-intoxicated Asian by the arm. "We need to talk." he simply stated, his voice remarkably stern and harsh in nature, which despite his hazed state of mind, didn't go unnoticed by said man. He pulled out of Luis' touch, then stumbled backwards a little. "Lui, don' b-be so agress.. sive, man."   
  
Evan was known for his low alcohol toleration. And thus the man would rarely give into the alluring call of the alcoholic kind. But once he'd reach the state of minor intoxication, also known as being somewhat 'tipsy' by most, it usually wouldn't take long for him to lose all of hiss self-control and absolutely wreck himself with the beverage. At this point in time, he was balancing between being mildly tipsy and being mind-paralyzing drunk. Easily clarified by the incoherent slurs underlining his spoken words and the pauses in between his words becoming more frequent. Oh, he was struggling alright.  
  
Luis's brows dropped down. "If you're planning on bringing that slut back to my place, I have to advise you to think again."   
  
And as inhibitions and common sense went, playful giggles came.   
  
"She's not a slut. She's a nice girl .. I think."   
  
The half-Mexican Youtuber leaned in some more, now perfectly able to smell the alcohol on Evan's breath. "She's not coming in. So if you plan on fucking that bitch, you better do it elsewhere." Evan merely shook his head, before pushing Luis out of his way and shuffling forward towards the bar. And upon turning his head in the direction of Evan's new conquering, he saw the small girl hastily avert her eyes again.   
  
"Hey, when's the last time we bombarded seagulls with rocks?" He asked calmly, and seated himself down next to Jonathan again. A smile tugging on his lips upon seeing the confused expression form on the younger man's face. "I don't know, what made you bring that up all of a sudden? Where have you gone off to just now?"   
  
He knew he had to come up with some kind of excuse, anything would do. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "I knew I forgot something. I'll fetch us some drinks." The moment he got up, he felt two arms wrap around his waist almost instantly. "I'm not drunk, I'm at a socially accepted level of intoxication." David pulled the monkey faced Youtuber tighter against his own frame, nuzzling the younger man's neck carefully. "You smell like a pork chop."   
  
Luis couldn't hold back a smirk. "Well, I have been helping Brock grilling our food. Now let go of me, I was on my way to get some drinks for Jonathan and myself."   
  
"It's alright, Lui." Jonathan said softly, then climbed onto his feet. "Have some fun with Nogla. I was starting to feel a bit tired anyway. I think I might just head back and hit the sack a little earlier for once."   
Much to David's approval, his lips grazing the America born Mexican-Fillipino man's neck, secured and caught in his embrace. "Smart move, lad."   
  
"You shouldn't have to run because of him, Jonathan. Just stay, have fun. That's what we came down here for."  
  
"Let him go if he doesn't want to stay here, Luis." David's deep voice then resounded, his breath crashing into Luis' face in the process - then started moving away from the lounge area, pulling his lovely prey behind him.   
  
As Jonathan watched them walk off, he could've sworn he heard David say : 'You're being a bad influence on the lad.' The music never seized to blare through the speakers, filling up the room effortlessly. The colorful lights remained flickering away, and the screams and shouts continued piercing through occasionally. Before he knew it, his legs had carried him to the table Luke and Brock were situated, and he'd already been pulling his arms through the arm openings of his baggy, black jacket. And it didn't take long for Luke to pick up on his actions. "Where are you runnin' off to?"   
  
"Imma be headin' back. Tired and all." Jonathan said and adjusted the hood of said jacket. "Y'all enjoy the rest of your evening." Brock was quick to act. "Do you want me to take you back?"  
  
"No thanks, buddy. I'll holler a cab or something, don't worry about it. I'll see y'all in the morning."

* * *

 

"I told you guys that you shouldn't have painted the town red, did I not? Now look at you all."  
  
Craig's head slumped over unstably, up until the point it clashed with the painted white wooden table leaf under him. His eyebrows crunched together instinctively upon impact, and his green eyes found the equally as frustrated expression on Tyler's face. As if having to listen to his disapproving comments all night weren't enough of a burden to carry, the continuation of said comments where the icing on the cake. Craig dug his face deeper into the wood, and felt the air he exhaled rise back up to crash in his face.   
  
"Shut your.. trap, Tyler. I swear to God, I'm not in the mood."   
  
Yet Tyler had every reason to feel as distressed as he did. In Craig's very own words, the men had definitely painted the town red, alright. Craig had found his way towards the bar section of the night club quite easily, downing more alcoholic beverages than fingers on his hands, despite the many warnings of his friends swarming him like insects swarmed a glass of spilled soda. Luis and David had agreed to spend the remaining night in each others company, caught up in whatever conversations they managed to strike up with one another. Sure they had drank a few beers, but unlike Craig and Bryan, they knew their limit and stuck to it. Only God knows what both Scot and Marcel had gotten themselves into, but it couldn't possibly be any worse than Evan running off with the first girl that flashed him a smile, and not her tits. Interestingly enough, Arlan hung around Brock and Luke for the most part. It wasn't so much that the guy didn't enjoy few nice drinks, but for someone his age, he knew how to act more mature than the majority of his older friends.   
  
Craig, as well as Bryan had to listen to a serenade of swears and cussing coming from Tyler and Luke, as both men had to be practically carried to the rental car. Having lost their ability to even stand on their own legs, nor to form and speak coherent sentences. Much to the others' amusement, as they laughed their asses off on the way to the Santa Monica beach house.  
  
Luis looked away from Arlan, the young adult sat on living room carpet, happily petting the now two year old English Bulldog Luis had brought along on their trip down to Santa Monica. He'd never be able to leave the little critter at someone elses place while he was out having fun, the missing and guilt would eventually end up eating away at him. And by now, most of his friends had gotten used to the presence of the white furred drool machine. Luis' lips curved into an appreciative smile when David nipped at the flesh in the nape of his neck, then watched as the taller man withdrew from the touch, only for him to grab a cooled bottle of water from the fridge and place it in front of his hungover friend on the kitchen table. Next to the bottle, he threw a small container of Alka-Seltzer. "Detox time, lad."   
  
Arlan turned his black and red cap around, the front of it now shielding his hazel eyes, and pushed himself upright. Disparo tilted its head slightly, its tongue dangling from its mouth sloppily, painting the black grey carpet with tiny circles of saliva. "Yo, Lui? Can I take your dog out for a walk? I need some fresh air." He adjusted the strings of his black zipper hoodie, then turned to look at the hunched over frame of the English/Irish man in the kitchen area. "Craig also smells like shit." At the same time, Tyler moved over to the right just a little bit, in an attempt to flee from the increasing pool of drool dripping from Craig's parted lips. With a frown wrinkling his forehead, he turned to look at the half blood Mexican.  "What do you expect from a guy that's been puking up his intestines all night?" His head shot at said dazed man. "Thanks for that by the way. It's not like I need to sleep after all. Everybody already knows that I just love to lay in bed for 8 hours straight, simply thinking about how absolutely horrid my life was before I lost the ability to sleep!"  
  
Said man raised an arm in a limp fashion, connecting it with Tyler's broad shoulder after a few painful tries. "I told you to shut up, man!" His arm fell down, swaying in between the space between both men. "Fuck the fuck off, already."   
  
As he looked over the rim of his mug, David chuckled at that comment. He leaned back against the edge of the kitchen counter. "Poetic." He said, hoisting his mug up into the air, aiming it towards Craig. "Award winning even. You might be able to pull in a Pulitzer." The Irishman's input earned him an agreeing smirk from Luis, who had attached Disparo's leash to its black leather collar and handed it over to Arlan. Before the man got a chance of clenching the item in the palm of his hand, Luis spoke up. "Don't take him too far and keep him out of direct sunlight. They aren't build for that shit." In response, Arlan could only nod abidingly, then gently tugged Disparo's leash before walking towards the entrance hall.   
  
The voices that filled the entrance hall sounded familiar, and Luis was convinced one of the voices belonged to someone he wouldn't be pleased to see this early in the morning. And as soon as the face belonging to said voice emerged from the hallway, the Hispanic man's brows dropped down almost instantly. He dug his fingernails deeper into the palm of his hands, leaving tiny and semi-deep marks in the flesh. He felt his jaw clenching tighter, when Evan simply walked into the kitchen, and helped himself to a mug of coffee.   
  
His short, midnight black colored strands of hair fell down his temples messily, sleep clearly present in his dark eyes. He wore the exact same outfit he had the night prior, but it was clear as day that he had just recently gotten dressed, showed by the slobbing way half of his shirt was tucked into his jeans, the remaining half drooping over the edge of his belt. When the Canadian man turned around to greet his friends, he smiled through his intake of caffeine. "I crashed at some girl's place. I fell asleep mere moments after we got to her place, so she was kinda forced to let me stay."   
  
The matter-of-factly tone in which Evan spoke, got under the Californian man's skin. He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beat increasing within the depths of his chest. Part of him wanted nothing more than to be the bigger person in said situation, but he knew he would lose the battle with himself. Heart over mind - or was it heart over head? Either which way, the fact that this very behavior had hurt Jonathan so deeply, fuelled each and every bit of anger Luis felt spring to life within. "So you went through with it? You actually fucked the first whore that offered?"   
  
With a raised eyebrow on display, Evan stirred a little iron spoon through his mug. The moment Luis swatted one of David's arms to the side and jumped to his feet, Evan's expression mirrored the exact state of confusion he found himself in. "I slept with her,  yes. Why is that such a big deal? I'm not tied down to anyone at the moment and I've been on my own for a long time, I don't see the problem here."   
  
Luis sucked in a breath, his blood rushed through his veins, thus he leaped forward and forcefully pushed Evan's muscular frame against the refrigerator's double doors. He leaned in, trapping said man with a hand placed besides his head, and closed the little space that was kept between them. Nostrils flared slightly, shadows creeping over his, normally, soft features. "You don't see the fucking problem?! Want me to help you see?" Luis was out of himself, casting his usual calm self aside, and not even David's deep voice calling out his name, reached him anymore. He bit back a swear when Evan gave him a push, causing him to fall to the side a little. "What is _your_ problem, man? So I had sex with a stranger, that's none of your damn business."   
  
That's when David decided to intervene. Mostly to prevent anything from escalating any further, he drew the line at Luis verbally attacking his friend, leaning dangerously close to adding the physical aspect of it too within a matter of time. He pushed Luis down onto one of the kitchen table chairs, moving around in said kitchen, before handing him a newly filled mug of fresh coffee. "Have some coffee and come to your senses. You're acting rather irrationally. This is not like you, Lui."   
  
Straightening his grey colored shirt, Evan breathed out a mumble of words. "That's one way of putting it.." A comment that didn't sit right with the 32-year old Californian. He abruptly cut off the Canadian man's sentence by hurling his now presented mug of coffee his way, leaving the man with only a small window of time to react. The mug hit the fridge with a bang, instantly shattering into a collection of pieces. Evan watched in shock as lines of hot coffee dripped down its surface, then turned to sent Luis a glare. "What the fuck, Luis?!"   
  
The two blondes sitting at the table, glanced over at each other. Exchanging a set of equally as startled looks with each other. Breathing out a sigh, David bent down into a kneeling position in front of the fridge, motioning towards Tyler. "Can ya hand me a towel or a rag? Either one will do.."   
  
As one could already imagine, an outburst of such an altitude wouldn't remain unnoticed by those who were still exploring the world of dreams. And by point in case, a distressed Marcel Cunningham appeared in the kitchen doorway - his eyes taking in the scene at display. "The fuck is going on in here?! Can't y'all let a brother sleep, for fuck's sake?" From his position on the floor, David quickly motioned the dark-skinned man to stay put. "It's alright. No one got hurt." he exclaimed softly, returning to his task at hand, mopping up the spilled coffee with a damp rag. "Just stay back. You're on bare feet and there's still shards on the floor."   
  
Standing at the farthest right of the kitchen, Luis ran a hand under his nose, and inhaled a deep breath before turning to Evan. "You're lucky that cup didn't hit you in that busted face of yours, you motherfucking piece of insensitive shit!" Said man's eyebrows dropped. "I don't even know why the fuck you're this riled up in the first place! Care to explain that to me **before** you start throwing shit at me?!"   
  
"What's goin' on in here? I heard yellin'.. "  
  
6 heads shot up at the sound of a voice coming from the living room. Shuffling feet neared the kitchen in a slow pace. A pair of blue eyes emerged from the shadows, his cracking voice dying down into a stretched yawn. And with the sight on that beloved face, Luis felt the anger within slowly dissolve. "Nothing, Johnny. Go back to bed, okay?" Yet the North Carolinian wouldn't have any of the feigned reassurance the monkey faced Youtuber provided him with. He looked at David, only to see the tall man shake his head. "He didn't get too much sleep last night." He stood upright, disposing the shards in the bin under the sink. "He was actually about to take a long walk down the beach." He then turned to the other two men seated at the kitchen table, still somewhat petrified. "How about some of you join him, huh? Vent out a bit, get some of that pent up stress off of your chests."   
  
Agreeing, Tyler punched the drifting off blonde in the back, pulling him to his feet after. "This lost cause will take you up on that offer."   
  
Imitating Tyler's actions, David smiled sweetly at the blinking North Carolinian. "Help yourself to a nutritious breakfast, men." He continued by nodding at Marcel. "We're at the beach if you need us."   
  
A pair of dark eyes drifted towards an ocean blue pairs, an eyebrow arched up. "Man, what the fuck is going on here lately? Shit's gettin' outta control, you know what I'm saying?"   
Jonathan watched the monkey faced Youtuber take place at the kitchen table, and nodded. "I .. Yeah. I know what you are saying, man.."

* * *

 

The hot breeze felt warm to the touch, yet gentle as it caressed the heated skin of four men. Their feet dug into the warm sand, leaving small asymmetrical trails as they continued walking down the shoreline. Foam built up around the strong waves that crashed onto the line of sand that separated the beach from the clear water.  David felt a feeling of serenity take over, his eyes fixated on the two blondes saunter a few meters ahead. Craig's immature demeanors and his inability to take the possible outcomes to said demeanors into consideration, might be able to influence Tyler's mood greatly - in the long run, the two men would come back together in positive spirits. David had always admired their friendship, and wondered how they managed to keep it low key, despite it being this strong.   
  
After hearing Luis' annoyed grunts, his mind wandered back to said man. The events of the past morning still present in his memory, and vivid on his corneas. He had never took Luis for the hate baring kind, since he was an advocate of putting things down on the table. Through out the years David had known Luis for, the man had never even dared to lay a hand on anyone. So for him to have been consumed by such an emotional outburst, David was well aware that there was more at stake. His eyes drifted towards the half blood Hispanic, sand creeping between his toes. "Evan had a point there, ya know? Would you care to explain what in the world happened back there?"   
  
A young girl and her dog ran past them. She called out the dog's name to claim its attention, then threw a stick near the water. At first the animal approached the current cautiously, taking a few first steps toward the foamy water crashing gently into the sand, before it enthusiastically jumped in. It paddled happily with its paws, the twig caught between its strong jaws. Luis watched it for a while longer, and frowned when the dog ran out of the water, for it to shake its fur much to its owner's displeasure. "I lost my shit, okay? Just.. drop it, for fuck's sake."   
  
David found himself nodding. "I'm just askin', since I find it strange that you've been targeting at Evan ever since you saw him with that girl last night. And last time I've checked, he's been one of your best friends for years. Just seems a wee bit odd that you now have it out for him all of a sudden.."  
  
Small birds floated on the water's surface, wobbling along with the water's gentle swaying. Every once in a while, they would poke their heads under water, with only their rear ends sticking out above the surface. David noticed Luis' eyes drifting back to the clear water. "Is this about Jonathan?"   
  
Luis breathed out a sigh, his fists clenched in the pockets of his black hoodie. "I don't want to have this conversation right now, Daithi. For the love of God, just drop it, alright?"   
  
The tiny birds sensed the group of young adults speeding down the sandy sides. Dressed in surfing gear, brightly colored boards held under their arms. A number of screeches resounded, before the winged creatures flew up. The Irishman followed their path into the orange filled skies. "I'm not turning a blind eye to this, Luis. And I rather have be honest with me than have things get out of hand like this." The tall man straightened the strings of his windbreaker, to no avail as the gusts kept sending them astray. "What is goin' on between Evan and Delirious?"   
  
The group of men dove into the water, voicing a few cheers as they mounted their surf boards. They paddled in a straight line for the most part, then turned their boards in a side wards fashion when the first powerful wave came their way. "Nothing!" Luis nearly yelled, digging his fingernails deeper into his palms. "And thank God for that, 'cos that shit is bound to end up ugly once it lifts off."   
  
It took him a few tries, but David finally succeeded in locking eyes with Luis. "You ensured me that your history with Delirious would be kept in the past, where it belonged."  
  
"And it's still there." Luis bit back, then rubbed some fingers through his dark eyes.   
  
More and more faces began to populate the Santa Monica piers, with the addition of more sounds. David couldn't phantom what possibly could have gotten into Luis without notice, and he was more than eager to lift even the tiniest bit of the veil, whatever the cost. "Why would you physically attack Evan, if it weren't for unsolved feelings for Delirious?"   
  
He came to a stop, his light eyes piercing holes through Luis' dark frame. "Listen to me carefully, because I'll only say this once, alright?"  Luis slowly nodded, now nailed at the spot as well. "I know that it isn't easy to simply forget a relationship with someone that you loved dearly, especially if you're confronted with that loss on a daily basis. I'm no idiot, Lui - I have eyeballs, and I see the way you act around him. I see the lengths you're willing to go for him. And that's fine, it really is, but I want to know for sure that I can put faith in knowing that you won't give it a chance to grow again."   
  
Luis pressed his lips until nothing but a fine line appeared. He already felt this conflicted, and the inner struggle that weighed down on him. Having David question the promise he had made to him months ago, left him with a deep, internal scar. He clenched his fists again, and pushed them against the seam that connected pocket to hoodie. "David, it's in the fucking past! I've told you this before, and I'm not gonna repeat it anymore! So I loved the guy, big fucking deal! He is and always will be one of my best friends, and I have his back whenever, whatever the situation! You mess with my boys, you suffer the consequences! And Evan has messed with my boy!" He took a deep breath through his nose. "Now, I've vented my frustration, he knows what's up and surely he'll back the fuck off after today. So, for the last fucking time, can we please drop it?!"   
  
David simply broke eye contact and nodded. "If that's what you want. I'll drop it."   
  
Screaming kids ran through the sand, splashing each other with the cold water playfully. All the while, their mothers would be seated on a towel, soaking in the few actual warm rays of sunlight that morning. Luis threw his head back whilst emitting a distressed groan, then reached out to grab David's long, slender arm. "Don't do this to me. You know what's up between us.. I'm doing my best here." Yet again, the man gave him nothing but a nod of the head. "I know you are. But so am I, that's the point."   
  
Luis pushed himself upward, almost balancing his entire weight on the tips of his sneakers. Once he was at the required height, he gently pressed his lips onto David's. "Can we go back then, please? That's all I ask and all I want right now." The younger male cupped the Hispanic one's cheek, then sighed. "Just know that I believe you. Don't make me regret that, okay?"   
  
" **You're not dropping it ..** "  
  
A smile tugged at the Irishman's lips as he ran after Luis. "I am, I am, relax. Take in the view on the crystal clear water. Clear your head, get rid of the stress. For fuck's sake, ya need it." And for the first time that morning, Luis decided to follow a word of advice. He dropped himself down in the sand. "Jonathan means a lot to me, and he will always have a special place in my heart. We've discussed this before, and we agreed that this wouldn't be a problem." He  glanced up when David stood beside him, watching the kids frolicking around in the water. "The fact of the matter is, despite Evan and Jonathan both being close friends of mine, if I were to put up for it, my choice would be easily made." Luis turned away from the tall man, to look up at the water himself. "I'm not saying that I want to lose Evan as a friend, but if it means that I can keep Jonathan close, I'm willing to cut off all ties to him. I .. just don't like to see Jonathan hurting, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to ensure his happiness."   
  
Luis scooted over a little, wiping the particles of sand from his hands when David sat down next to him. His face was colored with warm colors, illuminating his sharp features and emphasized his naturally good looks. "Has something grown between him and Evan? Is that what you're tryin' to tell me? Is that why you are being so protective toward him?"   
  
The younger male wriggled his toes around, digging up small heaps of the white sand, then flicking it back down. "It's not that hard to miss, really. Just keep an eye out and you'll notice the way he looks at Evan, or how he gets utterly lost in thoughts whenever the guy is around." He looked at David. "And I'm happy for him. It fills my heart with intense joy to know he's able to open up to someone again. Able to love again after that break up with Pout. But .. Evan has hurt him so much last night.."   
  
With a sigh, the taller male leaned back, his legs outstretched. "Lui, Evan doesn't know about any of this. How could you blame him for moving on with his life after what happened with Sydney, when he isn't any the wiser on the matter?" David let his head fall back. "You can't expect him to take Jonathan's feelings into consideration, if he isn't even informed on the fact that Jonathan has them. He'll just do whatever he thinks is best for him, without the intention of harming Jonathan in the process.." He smiled at the sulky pout forming on Luis' lips. "Evan doesn't know any better. See how you've been acting irrationally this morning? You're mad at him for being ignorant. And he will be for a good amount of time, unless Jonathan opens up to him. So .. Are you gonna keep holding this grudge towards him until then?"   
  
"I know that.. I fucking know that!" Luis exclaimed, frantically combing his thick, black locks back with his fingers. "That's why I'm so fucking frustrated. Not just because I have to deal with Jonathan's feelings, nor that I have to swallow Evan's input, but also because of myself and my part in this.. You know I act upon my emotions. I don't think straight, I just.." He hunched forward and placed his arms on his pulled up knees. ".. I just do what I believe is best for the weaker ones. I knew Evan could put up a fight, and he won't shy away from a confrontation.. So I just.. went in for the kill."   
  
"Talk to him and explain yourself. You have been honest with both myself and yourself just now, so surely you can be honest with him. Apologize for the way you acted this morning, he will understand.   
  
"Fuck you, Daithi .. "  
  
Smirking, David leaned in closer, pulling Luis in for a short lived kiss. " _Later_. Right now, we should enjoy our walk down the beach. It's ever so romantic."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, guys.  
> But as you know, I upload to DA first before I come back here.  
> Mainly because one chapter on AO3 consists out of 3 chapters on DA..  
> So, now you get why I have to collect chapters first before I can post here..
> 
> Anyway, let's continue where we left our boys off. :3

Scot fiddled with the tangled up cord of his neon blue headphones, his bottom lip trapped between a set of teeth, eyebrows curved in a downwards fashion.   
  
"Where the fuck is Evan? He said he was gonna join this recording session!"  
  
Arlan breathed out a little sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll give him a call, hold on." He held his cellphone up against his ear, eagerly awaiting the moment he heard Evan's voice resound on the other end of the line. Once it did, he motioned towards his friends that were slowly but surely losing their patience as time went on. "Ev?" Scot leaned forward a bit, resting his pointy elbows on the kitchen table leaf - his eyebrows now arched upwards, lips slightly parted as he focused his attention on Arlan. "Hey, it's Droidd. We were wondering where you were at, man. We're all waiting for you. You haven't forgotten about our recording session, right?" Arlan shrugged his shoulders at Jonathan when the blue eyed North Carolinian nodded in anticipation.   
  
Scot and Jonathan exchanged some looks upon hearing Evan's voice mutter a couple of swears under his breath. "Ah, shit.. I'm sorry, guys. I lost track of time.." The moment Arlan put his phone down on the table, Scot inched in closer to the device. "Where the fuck are you, shit brains? Get the fuck over here! We all need the footage!"   
  
"I'm at Kristen's. It'll take a while before I get there.."   
  
One of Scot's eyelids twitched. "The fuck is Kristen? You're not bailing on us, are you, dipshit?"   
  
"Are all of you there? Have you recorded anything yet?"   
  
Whilst Arlan fidgeted with the cap made by the hands of his loving fans and Jonathan rolled his eyes in aggravation - although it might as well could have been disappointment - Scot straightened his back and took of his headphones in the process. "Yeah, we're all here. Arlan, me and Delirious. You're the only one missing, bro. So get your steroid infused ass over here, right now."   
  
Arlan chuckled, then turned his cap backwards. "What are you doing over at that girl's place anyway? Do you know her well?"   
  
"No, I .. It's not important. Look, just give me 20 minutes and I'll be there."  
  
Scot sunk back in his chair whilst emitting a groan. "You better!" Seeing the expressions on Scot's face change like that, never failed to amuse Arlan and Jonathan. "Alright, see you when you get here then." Once the conversation had been terminated on both ends and Arlan pushed his phone to the right corner of the table, he turned to the two other men that were seated at the kitchen table. "Is Evan dating again?"   
  
"How should any of us know? We don't live with the guy." Scot snarled, kicking his sneaker laced foot against one of the table legs closest by. "We don't keep tabs on every little fucking thing he does!" Jonathan shook his head as he ran a number of digits through his growing locks of hair. "Go have a smoke or something, Zero. You're not having a positive influence on this conversation."  
  
"Alright, alright. Excuse me for wanting to do my damn job professionally." Scot shot back, getting up. "This is not my idea of working under professional conditions." A pair of blue eyes followed the tall man up until his frame disappeared through the back yard door, then let his chin fall against his collarbones. "Man, noting about any of us or the shit we do is even remotely professional.."   
  
Arlan pursed his lips together and moved them around in circles, before sitting upright and fumbling with the strings of his black hoodie. "Do you know anything about this Kristen girl, Dee?" Yet the older man simply shrugged, then continued rolling up the cord around his headphones. "Never heard him mention that name before. I assume it's the girl he picked up at that bar last night." Despite the slight hesitation in Jonathan's voice, Arlan decided to ask no further questions on the matter. "Oh, well good for him, I suppose. I hope things work out better than they did with his last girl.."   
  
The Spanish gamer's words were discarded by Jonathan's stern voice. "If Evan doesn't show up in time, or if he decides to not show his face at all, we might just record with the three of us." He followed the shape of his lips with his tongue, then continued. "I really need some footage, no matter what fucking kind. I haven't uploaded anything in days, and that's no good for anyone." Arlan flashed an adorable smile and nodded his head. "Sure, I get that man. I don't mind, the three of us can make things work too. We'll figure something out with or without Evan."   
  
\- -   
  
"Look what the fucking cat dragged in!" Scot exclaimed, flicking his burnt up cigarette butt into the sand filled flowerpot, conveniently placed next to the backyard doors. "Get online, dude. We've waited long enough. I got little to no patience to spare."   
  
Arlan politely nodded at Evan once the man dashed into the dining room, his face slightly reddened, his breathing irregular. "Had fun at Kristen's?" The Spanish gamer's question came, yet no actual related answer was given by the man it had been directed at. Jonathan put on his headset, moving the mouse on his desktop to the correct folders. "Can we just get things up and running already? I ain't in the mood to spend the entire night editing and what not."   
  
The empty chair in between Arlan and Jonathan had now been filled with Scot's slender frame. "Yes, thank you!" He beamed gratefully, placing his neon blue headphones on his head, flattening the chestnut strands of hair, and pulling his microphone closer. "I'll let you o the intro, Delirious. You need the footage more than we do." Jonathan and Scot exchanged a confirming nod of the head, clicking that record button once everyone had given their consent. "What's up, guys? H20 Delirious here and today I'm gonna play some more Beast Gangs with my buddies, Fouzer0seven, Silentdroidd and Vanoss. Say hi, guys."   
  
Shortly after the remaining men had begun spewing greetings into their microphones whilst testing the controls of the game and their chosen characters. Arlan moved his character closer to Jonathan's and rested it next to the blue teddy bear looking person. "You look extremely cuddly, Delirious. Do you know that?" Soon after, Scot's character charged head first into Arlan's, trying to keep his own character from tumbling over itself with all his might. "There ain't no Cockatoos in this game, Carlos. Keep that jalapeño in its cage, man."   
  
The room filled with laughter, all the while 4 animal looking characters stumbled around on the screens. "The closest thing to a cockatoo is Evan, 'cos he's a chicken." The laughter returned when Jonathan's character had picked up Evan's, causing the Asian-Canadian to laugh in mild protest. "Let me go, Delirious!" Once he had managed to break free from Jonathan's character's grip, he imitated the motion, but with the slight difference of actually pushing the character over the edge of the train platform.   
  
Scot and Arlan were kind of left watch from the sides. "Shit is gettin' intense over here! Chicken v Bear! Fight!" - Jonathan's character successfully climbed out of the pit of doom, also known as the train tracks, only for him to turn his character back around with a scream, when Evan's started chasing his, avoiding the traffic cones that were hurled at him. "Come here, Delirious. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." Evan spoke in a creepy voice, while his character's arm reached out for Jonathan's. For a short lived moment, the blue eyed clown fell for the feigned peace offer, his character's arms inches away from Evan's, before it slipped and crashed down onto the train tracks below. "NOOOO! Goddammit!" The North Carolinian squealed when his character got run over by an incoming train. The hysterical laughter of his friends soon chipped in. "That's just stupid on your end, Delirious."   
  
"What's the score?"  
  
"Evan is down a life."  
  
"Not for long, chicken boy!" Jonathan shouted in a laughing voice, allowing his character to push Evan's on the train tracks. "Haha, how do you like me now, bitch?"   
  
Arlan and Scott's laughing resounded in the background, while Evan mashed down almost every button on his keyboard, trying to figure out the controls. "How do you get out of here? ..Oh, oh! Never mind, I found it!" Yet this feeling of victory would be short lived, smothered by Scot's character kicking Evan's back down on the train tracks. His attempt to let out a victorious yell was terminated when his very own character got stuck on the edge of the small platform, with it ending up getting hit by said incoming train, along side Evan's character. Once everybody erupted into hysterical laughter, Scot slammed his fist down the table top. "WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"   
  
Twirling his character around in a pirouette like fashion, Arlan looked passed his screen, meeting a pair of angry eyes. "That's what they call karma, Zero."   
  
"Fucking bullshit! Alright, so far, Evan, Delirious and me have lost a life."  
  
Evan's lips curved into a sly grin, his dark eyes gliding toward the Spanish youtuber sitting at the left corner of the kitchen table. "Everyone go after the cat! Get the cat!"  
  
"No! No! You assholes!" the 22-year old whimpered, his attempts at struggling in vain, as his character was pushed down the platform. His fingers danced over the many keys on the keyboard, which somehow managed his character to latch onto Evan's and dragging it down with him. The Asian-Canadian slammed his hands down on the keyboard, a laugh underlining his 'desperation'. "No, no, no! Help me!"   
  
"I gotcha, chicken boy!" Scot exclaimed, pulling Evan's character up, only for them both to be kicked back down to the depths by Jonathan.   
"DELIRIOUS! YOU SON OF A RHINO'S CUNT!"  
  
Evan wiped away some of the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes, almost chocking on his own laughter. "Son of a what now, Zero?" Scot simply sunk back in his chair. "Shut up, I'm sad.."    
  
"Okay, Evan and Zero both have one more life left. This might get interesting."  
  
Jonathan's trademark grin showed its ugly head, his eyes darting from Arlan, to Evan and Scot and back again. "So, Evan and Zero have one life, Droidd has 3 left, and I'm down to 2. Alright, I can make this work. I ain't done yet, you fuckers!"  
  
Arlan's catlike character ran around in circles sporadically, desperately trying to evade Jonathan's teddy bear buddy. "Stay away from me, Delirious! No!!" Yet Jonathan's laughter only increased in volume. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head, whilst leaning to the left to get a better view on the pouty expression on Arlan's face. "How does that taste, Cat bitch?! Haha !" Evan ran a number of digits through his gelled up, spiky hairdo. "Okay, Zero and I will fight to determine who will get to fight the last one standing. So, Arlan and Delirious, get into position. Ready? FIGHT!"  
Within seconds after hearing this, Scot bolted up. "GET HIM, ARLAN!!"   
  
The blue eyed North Carolinian licked his lips, cracking the vertebrae in his neck. "You ain't taking me down, you bitch!"  
  
For a few intense minutes a cat and bear were wrestling on a collections of screens, fingers clicking furiously on mice and dashing over keyboards. It had been one hell of a fight, but Arlan managed to kick Jonathan down the platform after quite some time.   
  
"NOOOOOO! I thought I had it, I thought I fucking had it !! Alright, Zero and Evan, fight to the death!"  
  
Scot grinned in Evan's general direction, cracking the little bones in his fingers. "I'm ready for ya, chicken. Are you ready for me?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
" **FOR SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** "  
  
The group of men erupted into fits of hysterical laughter again. "Fuck his shit up, Evan!" Jonathan yelled, digging his nails into the wooden table top beneath his hand.   
  
"You betraying piece of shit! You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
And in this moment of inattentiveness, Evan succeeded in kicking Scot's Dinosaur character down on the train tracks.   
  
"MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! I FUCKING SUCK AT THIS GAME, I SUCK IT SO HARD IT EJACULATES BULLSHIT!"  
  
Laughter filled the kitchen once again. "You've got the best rage quotes, man." Evan said between giggles.  
  
"Alright." Jonathan began, carefully watching the expressions on the faces of his three friends. "It all comes down to this. Chicken v Cat. The chicken's natural enemy, aside from H2ODelirious." He paused to chuckle. "Will the chicken take over the food chain? Or will the cat remain the king of the animals?" Scot raised his arm into the air. "WELCOME TO CELEBRITY DEATH MATCH! With in the left corner, coming in with a weight of 83kg, the one and only Evan, NIGHT OWL, Foooooooong !! And in the right corner, our light weight challenger, coming in with a weight of 65kg, Arlan, SILENTDROIDD, ..."  
  
The sudden pause in Scot's sentence caused everyone to crack up even more, which said man discarded with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know this guy's last name. Ah, fuck it. Arlan, SILENTDROIDD, **Gonzaleeeeeeeeeeezzz**!!"   
Jonathan soon mimicked Scot's posture, his arm hoisted into the air. "FIGHT! Fight! Fight!"  
  
Another nerve wrecking battle had commenced, a chicken and a cat wrestling their way through the small subway map. Both had multiple opportunities to throw the other onto the tracks, yet their struggle had intensified to such an extent, that it had become more or less a matter of typical cock fights. They kept moving closer and closer to the edge of the train platform, unknowingly. Continuing their wrestling, spitting half-assed insults at each other that would entertain most 12-year olds. Inching closer and closer ..   
  
"Goddammit .. " Evan chuckled, throwing himself against the back rest of his seat, the moment both his and Scot's character got simultaneously hit by the train.   
  
"THAT SUCKED! YOU GUYS SUCK HAIRY MONKEY BALLS!"  
  
Laughing, Jonathan patted Scot on the back reassuringly. "That was an anti-climax." He then ended his recording, and placed his headphones on the kitchen table. "That was awesome. Thanks for the help, guys." Still somewhat moping, Scot took off his headphones as well, rolling the cord around the edges. "That sucked ass. Why did you both die?" His head shot toward Arlan closing his laptop, biting down a giggle. "It is what it is, Scot." He didn't see the humor in failure, thus he stood up and searched his pockets. "I need a fucking fag, man.."   
  
"That was fun, Dee." Evan said with a warm smile displayed on his rounded features. Jonathan sent him a short nod of the head, then closed his own laptop. "I'm gonna join Scot in is cig break, and then I'll vegetate during editing." His voice ended in a groan, his hands digging down the pockets of his gray sweat pants. "If you use the footage for a short 'funny moments' compilation, it'll leave you with less stuff to edit in or out. Just a suggestion." When Jonathan looked back up and was greeted by those kind, dark eyes, a grin had already colored his face. "Indeed not a bad idea.." 

* * *

 

With Evan repositioning his laptop, and clicking away at his USB-mouse, Arlan leaned back in his chair. Arms folded behind his head, his chestnut colored irises fixed on the painted white ceiling. In the background the sounds of Disparo were heard, snoring, and occasionally scratching the many folds in its skin, shedding short but thick strands of hair in the process. The recording session with the guys had been a success, and they all seemed to have had a blast, as per usual. Scot being his usual aggressive, yet entertaining self, causing the fine hairs on Arlan's skin to rise and stand up without notice. He thoroughly enjoyed Scot's all-over-the-place personality, but he had to admit that he wasn't always sure whether to take the guy's rants serious or not. Heck, if he wasn't as familiar with the guy, he'd probably shit his pants whenever the guy threw one of his violent, rage-filled fits. Across from him, Evan Fong emitted a long, but silent yawn, stretching his vertebrae as he raised his arms, to later bend them behind his shoulder blades, all the while bending his neck from the right to the left with his almond shaped eyes shut firmly. Arlan sunk down a bit further in the wooden chair, the back rest of the piece of furniture digging into his spine, yet he refrained from repositioning himself. Instead, he turned to his Asian-Canadian friend, a small smirk tugging at his lips.   
  
"So, Kristen.. New possible love interest, huh?"  
  
For a short lived moment, a pair of dark eyes shifted rapidly to meet an almost identical pair. "No, it's not like that."   
  
The 24-year old's answer had been short and stern, no unnecessarily added details whatsoever. Short and firm. Yeah, the longer you ponder over that description, the dirtier it gets. But that was exactly what the Spanish Youtuber expected from his friend. Evan wasn't a big fan of blowing things out of proportion, and in the case there should be an elephant in the room, Evan would address it. Probably even attempt to bring it back to its natural habitat. Because, let's be fair, there's no real need for an elephant to be present in this very room. Evan would go out of his way to avoid luring them in.   
  
"From what I understand, you have spent the night at her place, and you went back today." Arlan bend his head to the side a little more, exposing Evan's previously hidden frame from the behind the laptop's quadrangular shape. "So, you put one and one together, and this girl has obviously worked some magic on you." The 22-year old then hoisted himself in an upward position, after feeling the lower half of his body slowly but surely slipping from the chair's posterior. Pulling his lips into a small smile, Evan rested the palms of his hand on the flat surface of the dining table. "She's a nice girl, I won't deny that. But there's nothing between us." He shrugged his shoulders apathetically, for a lack of a better word for it. "I just met her a few days ago. Besides, we only went out for a drink today. Nothing big."   
  
Arlan nodded affirmatively, and had to admit that in no way Evan sounded like the typical or rather 'classical' example of a person on the verge of falling in love or being under a spell. Yet love was known to work in mysterious ways, and it grows and blossoms faster than you can recuperate after blowing your load. He watched Evan as he continued clicking away at his mouse, seemingly checking some kind of social media forum or something alike, then Arlan ran a hand through his dark, short-cropped locks. "Which means you guys are at least trying to get know each other better."   
  
Evan no longer took his eyes away from the brightly lit screen in front of him, still scrolling and clicking away, seemingly lost in whatever was cast on his moist corneas. "Yeah, maybe. But we haven't hooked up or anything. Were' not a thing if that's what you're going after." Another loud snore echoed through the dining room area, followed by some howls. Man, this dog must be having one hell of a dream. Arlan propped his elbows on the table, lips pursed playfully. "Do you see yourself hooking up with this girl?" This time he caught Evan's stare, thus he continued his questionnaire. "What is she like? How does she look? Details, man. Gimme some details."   
  
All movement stopped instantly. Evan's hand kind of hovered above the mouse, the other arm resting calmly on the wooden surface beneath. A pair of dark eyes scanned the area above the two men, almost as if to signify that their owner was trekking through the abyss of his very own mind. All in the best interest of providing Arlan with a fitting answer. After a few seconds, they darted back to a similar pair. "She's just and every day girl, really. Dark blonde hair, gray eyes. But she's cool, she's more laid back than any of the other girls I've dated before." He caught the growing smirk finding its way on to Arlan's lips, and shook his head dismissively. "I'm not planning on hooking up with her anytime soon.   
With all that has happened in my previous relationship, I'm done with that for the moment."   
  
He pressed his lips into a thin line, then added a nod of the head. Reassuring himself more than his friend, really. "But, yeah.. Maybe I like the attention. Maybe I like the idea that there's someone out there that thinks I'm attractive." Evan's eyes found Arlan's. "I don't see anything wrong with that after having been single for almost two years."   
  
The Latino gamer's smirk deepened. "So, you're only doing it for the ego boost?"   
  
Evan couldn't deny acknowledging that it sounded horrible, despicable even, when bluntly put out like that. Despite that knowledge, the truth usually isn't an appealing reality. "Maybe partially, yeah." His brows dropped and he cocked his head towards Arlan. "As if you don't like it when girls are all over you, showering you with compliments."   
  
The young-adult in question raised his hands defensively. "No, that couldn't be more true. I would absolutely rejoice and enjoy that to the fullest.." He then furrowed his brows, as if a sudden realization hit him over the head with an iron, spikes-ridden baseball bat. "Is that why Lui got so angry with you? Because you were with this girl?" The mood fell within a matter of minutes in which those words were spoken. The corners of Evan Fong's lips dropped down, eyes closed as he shook his head. "I would like to know myself.. "  
  
When the 24-year old opened them again, he saw the iconic sad-puppy-peed-on-the-rug-look on Arlan's face. Man, that guy and his empathic personality. Yet he let Evan speak nonetheless. "I honestly have no idea why Lui suddenly got all up in my face this morning.. But all I can do is just hope for him to come to his senses soon." He pressed his lips together. "I don't like having fights with people, especially the ones closest to me."   
  
Arlan nodded, then rubbed his hands through his face. "I hope you guys work things out eventually. Shit has become so tense around here.." He sighed. "It doesn't feel right, man. I want us to get along, you know?"   
  
Disparo's head shot up, its dark eyes opened wide, ears slightly perked up. A combination of footsteps, jolly voices and the metallic klangs of keys filled the entrance hall upon David's and Lui's return home. With that realization, Evan sent Arlan one last look of reassurance, before the dining room got populated with the presence of the house's owners. As the tall giant made his way over to the double-door fridge in the kitchen, he spoke the words : We're back. Anything we missed while were were out? Arlan closed his in flame-stickers adorned laptop, before breathing out another yawn. "Scot, Ev, Delirious and me recorded a video. Other than that, nothing much."   
  
David gave the two a nod of the head, a bottle of cooled water held in his rugged hand. Lui struggled keeping himself upright and from hunching over as he held the 62 kg Bulldog in his arms, covering its wrinkly head in sloppy kisses. He fell forward a little with the addition of a nudge of David' elbow - a nod directed at the Asian-Canadian young-adult seated at the dining table. He frowned slightly, setting Disparo back down on the floor whilst he grumpily breathed out an 'alright, alright'. He scraped his throat, then nodded at Evan. Once he caught the man's attention, he motioned to the hallway. "Is it possible for us to .. talk?"   
  
The man felt it was within his right to raise a cocky eyebrow at the given question. "Are you planning on throwing more shit at my head?" It earned him a frown from the Spanish-Fillipino man. "No. Can we just go outside? Before I change my mind.." Evan stood upright abruptly, the chair he was seated on scraping over the tiled floor when he did. "Sure." Like a lost puppy, he followed the Latino back into the garden, throwing himself on one of the garden chairs. "So, what's on your mind?" He spoke, as soon as Luis seated himself on the chair next to Evan's. "Cut the crap, Evan. You know Goddamn well why I wanted to talk to you." The stern look carved on Luis' face gives Evan the solid idea that this is no laughing matter, so he shapes up and takes off his Joy-mask. He rested his arms on his upper legs and hunches over a little. "Okay, go ahead. I'm listening."   
  
Luis nodded, slowly regaining his previous calm-lit posture. "Let me start off by apologizing for my shitty behavior this morning.. I was on the verge of breaking your face.."   
  
Evan chocked on a giggle. "That sounds reassuring."  
  
Luis frowned again. "Look man, I'm offering you my apologies. So either accept them or suit yourself."   
  
As Evan looked into the stern eyes of Luis, he shook his head, hands locked and fingers intertwined. "Before I accept anything from you, I'd like to know what even caused you to be this pissed at me. I think I have a right to know, don't you think?"  
  
Luis' anger subsided, now replaced with a new-found emotion that leaned towards uneasiness. Maybe with a hint of discomfort - showing that he might be carrying a truth and hiding this from the world started to weigh down on him. He shifted in the white, plastic garden chair, eyes fixed on his black and white Nike sneakers. "It's .. complicated, man. I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to tell you the exact reason.." He looked up and into the confusion that shrouded Evan's dark eyes. "I know, you don't have to point out how little sense that makes. Just make peace with the idea that I realize my mistake and I'm willing to patch things back up between us."   
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, ' _no_ '?"  
  
Evan's eyebrows dropped down into a v-line, before he turned his body towards Luis. "If I just blindly accept your apologies, how will I have the guarantee that I won't repeat doing whatever it was that got you mad in the first place? The least you could do is give me something to work with here. I can't improve or consider making any changes, when I don't know what to change or improve on, man. Surely you understand that, right?"  
  
Luis merely sighed. "I'll lift the veil just a little bit then." He leaned in closer. "Stop looking for cheap thrills with random strangers. And if that proves to be too difficult for you, at least try to keep it behind closed doors, so the only one that knows about it, is you."   
  
Evan raised a questionable eyebrow. "Why? Does it bother you? Or any of the guys?"   
  
"It does. So" Luis reached out his hand. " .. Are we good?"  
  
Sighing, Evan grabbed a hold of Luis' hand. "Next time, instead of verbally and physically attacking me out of fucking nowhere, you could try to talk to me first. If something I do gets on your nerves, or on anyone's nerves for that matter, just tell me about it and then I'll try to watch my steps in the future. We're all adults here, right?"  
  
Luis nodded, then squeezed Evan's hand with a broad smile, and pulled his friend against himself. "Just know that I'm protecting what is dear to me. It wasn't personal, okay?" 

* * *

 

That evening, on the beach. 17:23. (5:23PM for you American folks)  
  
The waves were crashing into the pearly white sand, wetting it in a thick stroked line, separating the land from the liquid abyss.   
The air felt warm, so the small gusts of wind were welcomed with open arms by those who were present.   
  
"Incoming!" A voice yelled, followed up by a pair of arms smashing a ball in a random direction. The joy filled smile on the man's face was soon thereafter taken over by a line of guilt, drooping down the edges of his chin. "Oh shit, Ev.. Man, what's wrong with you?" The man groaned at his friend, as he had been struck by the circular object, and had now been planted in the heaps of surrounding sand. Evan, who had blinked a few times, shook his head as he climbed back on his feet - rubbing some sand particles from his knees in the process. "Sorry.. I wasn't really paying attention." The tall, slender man's ears picked up the giggling sounds coming from the farthest right, and felt his eyebrows crumble together, creating a collection of wrinkly lines on his forehead. "Man, were you checking out some Cali feedbag material?"   
  
The dark haired individual shook his head. "I was not checking out.." He then frowned, as to clarify his ignorance towards the terms used by his fried. ".. What? Cali feedbag material?" Scot however, took in the fine details that the distance between them and him was able of offering. "Could be the distance, but she ain't even that fine, man." He watched Bryan run after the ball, and kicking it back over to Arlan, who had been waiting at the sides near the water. He had told them multiple times that he wouldn't mind having to go deep to collect the ball from the watery beds, thus the others just went with it. And it had become Arlan's designated location in the game of soccer. Scot merely sighed, lifting his feet from the sand and kicking some of it off. "Get yo' head back in the game, Ev!"   
  
A pair of brown eyes darted back to the two girls, and as he left his friends to join the two females, he informed his friend Scot with the words : 'I'll be right back. Just a sec..' A mixture of confusion and an early stage of anger were cumulating in the American's eyes, as he followed the Asian-Canadian's broad frame out of their line of sight. "Man, what the fuck?! So, you're off then?" When the youngest one of the bunch made his way over, feet dragging through the warm sand, he tapped his black and blue colored cap with his fingers. "My guess would be that one of them is Kristen." Shadows crept into the wrinkles of distress displayed on Scot's forehead. "Who the fuck is Kristen?" The ball in question was held in Bryan's hands as he rotated it between both hands. "He just said so, one of those girls over there." A long slender arm was reached out, smacking the ball out of the Irishman's hands. "Don't be a smart-ass, you Irish fuck. Why the fuck does Evan care for that hootchie?" The moment Scot's green eyes met Arlan's darker ones, the Spaniard shrugged half-heartedly. "That's the girl he met when we all went out to that nightclub together, remember? He spent the night at her place yesterday."   
  
The shadows on Scot's face deepened. "He's leavin' his boys hanging to nail some Cali scud?" Bryan watched as some kids ran around, throwing hands full of wet, caked sand towards each other. "Don't underestimate the power of the pussy, Zero." He added when he locked eyes with the pissed American, who mouthed a sarcastic chuckle. "The bitch ain't even fine! She be as generic as they can be." He snatched the ball from Bryan's hands and throw himself on his towel. "Well, we can't play fucking ball now. Damn it all to hell.."   
  
After seeing Scot's attempts at calming himself down, Arlan pushed his hat on backwards. "So I was right after all. This is getting serious." Bryan dusted his hands off, ridding it from the grainy sand. "You think Evan is developing a sweet spot for that girl?"   
  
"Sure looks like it. But anyway, since our round of soccer is called off, what're we gonna do for entertainment now?"   
  
A grin found its way onto Bryan's flawless face. "I'll race ya to the ice stand."   
Arlan nodded with a smile. "You're on!"   
  
\- - -   
  
"Arlan.. You got a little something over here.." Brock spoke softly, tapping his own chin, only to laugh at Arlan's attempts to wipe the stain. "No, you're getting colder." Initiating the 23-year old to wipe even harder, only for him to end up frowning, a pout coloring his lips. "I can't get it off.." Brock leaned in a little closer. "Hold still.." Moving his hand across the Spaniard's cheek, and licking the spilled ice cream from the finger used. "There. You're back to your adorable self again." Dark eyes watched the older man seated next to him, and only God knew wherever Bryan Savage had run off to after purchasing his refreshment. "Look at you, Moo. Acting all daddy-like.." Arlan chuckled as he licked the melting ice from his fingers. "This is melting at a crazy speed.."   
  
Brock merely grinned. "What do you expect? It's burning out here.." He turned his head, looking around in search of a more shadow infested area. "Lets see if we can find ourselves a place to sit down in the shadows.." Imitating the American's movements, Arlan held his hands above his eyes, smiling a toothy smile upon finding an empty bench. "Empty bench spotted!" Brock followed the direction in which his younger friend had been pointing, then gave him an affirmative nod of the head. "Alright. Lets head out for it then."   
  
With Arlan munching on the cookie cone, Brock struck up a conversation. "So, how have you been lately?" Arlan licked the cookie crumbs from the corner of his mouth, then turned his head to look at Brock. "Where did that come from?" The brunet moved back in fear of perhaps having crossed some kind of personal boundary with Arlan here. "Sorry?" He spoke politely. It had been a genuine question, but the excuse part was written all over it and underlined it in thick, red inked lines. Arlan just nodded. "That came out of nowhere and was kinda out of context." Again, Brock backed down some more. "I can't ask you how you are doing?" His nerves were calmed upon seeing a smile form on the 23-year old's face. "No, sure you can.. But we've already spent 3 days together.. You'd think you'd know how I was doing." He continued nibbling on what remained of the ice cream cone. Swallowing the last pieces of cookie, the American flashed a grin."Ah, yes. But there is only so much you can say without words. So, let me ask you again. How have you been lately, Arlan?"   
  
For a moment the Spaniard sat there in silence, simply nibbling with a frown displayed for all the world to see. "That's just straight up frightening, man.." He mumbled during his nibbling. The older male smiled. "It's a gift, really. Besides.. Since I'm already considered to be the father, I might as well acht like one. And fathers are known to care about their offspring."   
  
"You'd think so, yes." Arlan then shook his head, laughing. "How much do you want to know, papa?"   
Brock rolled the small white napkin that came with the ice cream to a little ball. "As much as you're willing to tell me." Arlan pursed his lips, uneasiness spreading itself over his body like a skin tight, thermo pajama. "I don't know, man. I'm.. not very good at talking about these things."   
  
"That's alright. Take your time. Think it over and say what you feel that is important for me to know."   
  
Arlan nodded, then cleared his throat. "Over all, I'm doing pretty good.. I miss my little sister, and my mom and dad continue their constant bickering, but .. you already knew that." When he looked up, he saw Brock nod silently. "Yeah, I do. And .. the random occurrences of minor depressions? Are they still at rise?" Arlan sighed, yet again frowning. "What can I say? I fall in and out, you know? But I always manage to crawl back out of that hole." Nodding, Brock let his shoulder bump into Arlan's smaller one. "You know you can always turn to us for advice, or for a listening ear. We are here for you. You are our friend, okay? If you ever feel like talking, you know where to find us."   
  
"I know, and I appreciate that. But it's just .. I don't want to bother you guys too much with my personal problems.."  
  
"Who said you are a bother? That's just nonsense. Stop speaking nonsense, Lan."  
  
A grin was carved onto the 23-year old's face. "I'll keep in mind that there's always a helpful moose ready to jump to my rescue."  
  
"You better. So, you're okay now?"  
  
"I'm pretty good. Being away from home is doing me good. And being able to spend some time with you guys has really uplifted my mood recently. So that's nice." Brock smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. Now if you'd only also take a little bit better care of yourself, then all will be grand."Arlan straightened his back, rolling the napkin into a ball himself. "What do you mean? I am taking care of myself."  
  
"Perhaps you could actually sleep at night, instead of sleeping away your midday." Brock grinned softly. "Just a suggestion."  
  
"And yet I'm the only one that actually hears it." Arlan chuckled, aiming his arm towards the garbage bin up head. For him to grunt as it fell to the ground mere inches away from it. Brock shook his head in feigned disappointment, crossing his arms against his chest. "You are my youngest. Naturally I will cling onto you. Once you've spread your wings, my job as a father is done."  
  
"I work hard, okay?" His attempt at justifying his inability to properly take care of himself, being it physically or mentally, were pricked through like a fragile bubble by the expression displayed on Brock's face - causing Arlan to sigh and accept responsibility. "Alright, alright. I don't sleep well. But I'm turning the wheel soon, trust me." A shimmer appeared in Brock's dark eyes. "You better not disappoint your father, son." Leaning down, and resting his arms on his legs, Arlan watched the rotting pieces of gum on the concrete tiles. "You mean yourself or my actual father?"   
  
"Both for what it's worth. Be a good little Mexican."  
  
"I will make you proud, okay? Leave it to me." Arlan spoke in his trademark Carlos voice, trying his hardest not to laugh through it. Brock tapped his cap, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen comments from people on DA that jokingly tell me that  
> I really test their patience with the slow build-ups in my stories.  
> And I always reply with the very same words : I love being evil. Just embrace it, that way it won't affect you that much.  
> But yeah, the end isn't even close to being near.  
> There's more cute & dramatic shit awaiting you guys on the horizon!  
> Anyways, I also wanted to mention how grateful I am to all of my readers.  
> Thank you so much for reading & dropping kudos. I means a lot to me & I highly appreciate it! :D


	12. 12

A soft knock on the wooden door, the handle slowly pushed down, and a pair of eyes cautiously peering inside the darkness that met him. Jonathan laid on the bed, on his stomach with his in stickers covered laptop sitting in front of him on the sheets. "Is it safe for me to come inside?" Jonathan chuckled at that question, eyes closed and teeth pressed up against his upper lip as he shook his head. "Why wouldn't it be? What do you think I was doing?" The older man flashed an understanding smile at his friend - his eyes showing that he understood where the younger male was coming from. "Nothing like that. It's just that you could have been naked or something. Better safe than sorry, right?" Shifting on the bed, Jonathan grinned at the illuminated screen. "I doubt you'd be sorry for walking in on me wearing my birthday suit."   
  
Luis simply nodded. "Point taken." He then eyed the slender man once more. "Am I interrupting?" No sentence followed, instead the pale man patted the empty side of the twin sized bed. "Il mio letto è il letto."   
  
Swiftly, Luis had closed the door behind himself as he made his way over to the bed, his shoes placed neatly on the floor once he took a seat. "That's Italian, by the way." He pointed out a-matter-of-factly, carefully studying Jonathan's cheeky responsory smile. "What's the difference?" Another shift in position, caused the fabric of the North-Carolinian man's to creep upward, exposing the small butterfly inked into his skin. And he remembered the reasoning behind why Jonathan had decided to permanently engrave this symbol on his canvas. "Mi cama es la cama is Spanish. The language I think you were going for." Luis then breathed as he picked at a single loos thread on his black sweat pants. The only reaction he received from the other man was a small, low bass chuckle. "And now in Mexican!"   
  
The brunet gave the blue eyed rebel a gentle push, for his gaze to wander towards the quadrangular screen. "VanossGaming. What a surprise.." Jonathan merely pouted his lips in a snobbish manner. "I watch your shit too. No need to feel secluded, monkey man. Then again, you Mexicans are a minority.." A set of hands reached out to the Clown faced Youtuber yet again, pressing his abdomen deeper into the mattress playfully. "Actually, your bed hasn't been my bed for ages now." Blue eyes took in the folds that spread out over the surface of the bedsheets. "Nogla's bed is now your bed. And judging by the size of that freak, that's a huge crib." With the gentle motion of his hand, Luis closed the laptop, picking it up and putting it aside. "Now that we're on the topic of relationships.." The 29-year old already felt the heat rise to his ears, and the tension building up in the medium sized guest room. Voicing a distressed groan, the North-Carolinian let himself fall onto his back, eyes fixed on the painted white ceiling. "Leave it, Lui."   
  
"I can't simply ignore the past events.. I can't just sit back and see you slowly end up hurt, yet again. I won't allow it."   
  
For a short lived moment, a pair of blue eyes found a darker pair. "Are you a psychic now?" He spoke, his voice dying off into a sigh, before he prepped his upper body up. "What gives you the idea that I'll end up hurt?" Shadows crept over Luis' facial features as his expression shifted. "Evan is seeing someone as we speak! How is that not a clear sign that he's not into you?!" Jonathan's brows relaxed momentarily, after which he allowed his body to slump back into a lying position. ".. Gee, thanks for your input, Luis." The Hispanic man emitted a grunt, that was able to mirror itself to a frustrated sigh or moan. He noticed how Jonathan had closed his eyes, yet felt like he deserved to know the truth. He had to press on, even if it were to hurt him. "If he is unable to see how amazing you are.. If he doesn't see you as the beautiful person that you are.. Then the bitch don't deserve you. It's as simple as that!" Right then and there, with the view on Jonathan making his move to open his mouth and respond, Luis had smacked himself in the head with the palm of his hand covering his face. "Goddammit, Luis.. Flick that tongue of yours around before you speak.." His dark, almond shaped eyes darted to an oceanic pair. "Don't waste your breath on on lecturing me on the matter of Evan's ignorance in all of this." He raised his hand. "And Ddaithi had a point, you know? If you want to have your options on display, you'll have to tell him."   
  
Jonathan turned to look at Luis, at and passed the expression of genuine heartfelt compassion at display. "Man, don't act like you don't know what's partially keeping me from doing exactly that." Luis averted his eyes, with a small nod of the head to close the deal. "Her name is Kristen Stewart. She's a tall blonde with legs that go on for days. She's laid back and doesn't take herself too seriously." A frown wrinkled the 29-year old's freckled face. "I haven't asked for those details."  
  
"Yet they found you. Just like the details on your feelings for him will eventually find him. And it would be in your best interest, if it were to come from you personally, and not some disease ridden birdie." The look of discomfort lingered. "Aside from you, Brock and Nogla, no one knows.." Jonathan turned to lie in his side, a part of his face covered and buried in the soft material of the pillow. "I don't fear winged creatures, that's why man invented the gun."   
  
"Jonathan.." Luis took a deep breath before he released it. "As much as I dislike saying this to you, you will lose Evan if you don't act." He moved in closer to Jonathan, but with a respectable distance kept between their bodies. "I want to help you be happy. And if that means that I'll have to play the devil's advocate, I'm willing to do just that. For you.." The younger man dug his heated face even deeper into the pillow, his arms thrown around his own slender form. ".. I'm not losing him."  
  
"He left us at the club, the day after he was late for your recording, because he valued his date with Kristin more than recording with you guys. Today, as we speak, he simply walked away from playing ball with Scot, Arlan, Bryan and Brock. The broad is already digging her claws into him, and it's only a matter of time before she has him under control. He's already putting spending time with her above spending time with his best friends. These things go fast.."  
  
A shaky breath escaped the North-Carolinian's chapped lips. "I'm not one to force something on him. Those are his decisions.."  
  
"Now you are just being naive, Jonathan ..So basically, you are waiting for him to knock on your door one day and declare his undying love for you?"  
  
More pressure was applied on the fabric that Jonathan held clutched between his scarred fingers. "That's not what I said .. I .. I haven't even figured out if I want this to become something serious or not.. Maybe it'll dim down once a little time goes over it. Then we can get back to normal .."  
  
"You're kidding .."  
  
Both men's eyes found each other shortly thereafter. "Wouldn't it be for the best?" Luis just shook his head. "... You don't care about what others have done to protect you? You don't care about the consequences? Well then .. since you cling onto living in a fantasy world that is in no way tied to reality.." He closed the distance between the two of them, hoisting his body onto Jonathan's taller one, hovering above it. The virgin tears that had been formed in the corners of Jonathan's eyes, slowly crawled down his cheekbones. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" But his struggles seemed to be discarded as Luis sunk his teeth into the pale flesh in the younger man's neck. Softly sucking on the small bruise that was forming on the spot, all the while his hands traveled lower, moving around under the fabric of his oversized black t-shirt. Rubbing his fingertips on the man's stomach in smooth circles. "I clung onto the fantasy that you'd knock on my door after years of thinking things through. With the realization that you do love me .."  
  
Jonathan never seized his attempts of pushing Luis away and off of him for that matter. "Why does it bother you this much? Isn't this exactly what you wanted? You know you hated the idea of losing me to Evan, even if it was merely hypothetical." Luis' eyes were moist, teared up, that much Jonathan was able to make out when Luis paused his actions to shortly gaze up at him. "I won't lose you to him, you just confirmed my thoughts. And neither will Nogla lose me to you again." A sad smile then crossed his lips. "Are you liking this fantasy yet?" And as realization struck the 29-year old, he pulled the older man closer, softly pressing his lips onto his, and adding more strength to the embrace. With his face hidden in the man's neck, he whispered. "Just give it up, Luis.." The man rubbed his friend's back with the palm of his hand, following the trail of vertebrae. "How does that saying go again? If you love someone, you'll have to let them go.."  
  
"And if they love you, they will come back to you. I never did, Luis .."  
  
The brunet pushed himself up, so he could get a better look at the younger man lying under him. "Yet I did .." He closed his eyes when he felt the man plant a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, followed up by a pair of fingers softly caressing his cheek. "You are one of a kind, Cabrera. But the truth is, you can protect me all you want, I will feel pain. There's no escape from it." For a moment, Luis knew that Jonathan had given him permission to relive the fond memories they had shared together. Each and every feeling they had felt, and had to be terminated abruptly. His lips found Jonathan's, and their embrace grew stronger. "Is that what you did? You applied my very own logic to Evan .. You let him go, because you want him to be happy.." A nod. "You always say that you are willing to do anything to see me happy, and I want the very same for Evan. You ended up hurt because of your decision, and I'm certain I will be too. There's no escape from pain."  
  
"If you'll end up hurt because you're following my advice, then I'd technically be responsible for that.. " His dark eyes softened as he looked into that beloved blue pair. "Johnny, whatever you do .. don't let Evan go."  
  
"It might save me from ending up hurt, but you will end up hurt for a second time .. This is what I've been trying to tell you. We can't protect each other."  
  
"... I'm okay with being hurt if it means that you are happy."  
  
"And I'm okay with being hurt if that means Evan is happy."  
  
Both men sighed, lying on their backs on the small bed, gazing up at the ceiling above them.   
  
"He deserves to know, Jonathan."  
"If it's meant to be.. I won't have to."

* * *

 

A pair of hazel eyes were opened very slowly, shifting back and forth, drinking in the play of shadows cast on the surrounding walls. Caging in his muscular frame and the post-modern furniture placed neatly around him. Gently, he caressed space next to him on the bed, concluding that the warmth that has previously been there, had left and situated itself in foreign location. The moaning wind circled the building, discolored and dried-out leaves letting go of the claw-like fingers of tree branches, swiftly being carried around through the Santa Monica confines. The shadows smoothly alternated positions on the canvas on display in front of the 23-year old man's eyes. He let his legs slide down the edge of the bed, taking in the cold sensation of the oak wood floorboards tickling the soles of his feet upon contact. His movement down the hallway was accompanied by short-lived creaking sounds following the back of his heels. Darkness met his eyes as he made his way downstairs and through the large insides of the house. Darkness that met its demise once it got wrapped in the arms of the bright pool lights, following the quadrangular shape of the watery beds.   
  
Moderately, he placed his hands on the backyard's door handle, pushing it down with the added weight of his broad upper body. A clicking sound alerted him that it was okay to slide the door to the left. The cold breeze splashed him in the face, the lost elements of it shattering onto the rest of his unprotected limbs and the bare skin ready for consumption. Evan flared his nostrils when the pre-autumn smell tickled the insides of his nose, for it to be gladly welcomed as a part of the young man's waking ritual. Upon opening his eyes, a lean figure showed itself amidst the flaring lights and the terrified leftovers of surrounding darkness. A feeling of familiarity spread throughout his insides, warming the growing fire inside. "Dee.." His voice died down in a uncontrollable yawn. "What are you still doing up?"  
  
Pools of blue, almost equally matched by the rocking water swaying near his ankles, shot up and quickly located the source of sudden eardrum vibrating sounds. "Ev, you should go back to bed." Once they let go of their unwanted prey, they returned and joined the matching blue. "It's late." His movements triggered the lights to dim down momentarily, for them to regain their strength upon the loss of an glued-onto shadow following its host. Evan dropped down next to the night time spectator, making sure not to rock the surface layer of water too much upon connecting his feet with the fragile particles. "What about you, huh?" His head turned to the older male. "It's past 4am in the morning.." His slender frame never made any attempts at moving a single muscle, his eyes almost melting away in the reflected light on the water. "I'll come down in a little bit. You should go back and try to go back to sleep." Shivers ran down the Asian man's biceps with each and every increase in wind force, instinctively bringing his hands up to cover the affected patches of skin. His dark eyes moved over the North-Carolinian resident, in an attempt to detect any kind of similar reactions from the man, yet none were found. "Are you alright? You've been kinda .. out of it all day."   
  
Blue met brown, and in a half-kindheartedly fashion, a head was nodded. "Yeah, yeah .." They shifted again, leaving a pair of concern filled ones to wander back towards the calming hue of blue. "I'm fine, don't worry." Evan breathed out a puff of air he had been unknowingly holding onto, digging the palm of his hand deeper into the rough tiles below him. Fingernails dug into the creaks, pressure building up in the fragile joints and recoloring from a soft pink to a stressed white. "Do you want to be alone?" A smile had formed on his static lips, coloring the surrounding pale skin with a hint of warmth, his eyes lit up ever so briefly as they reconnected with a darker pair. "It's okay. I just needed some time to think.." Legs were kicked back and forth, creating openings in the cellular flow of the water, with the end result of small ripples spreading over its surface. "It's Luis, isn't it?" Jonathan lowered his eyelids for a split second, hiding his vision from the outside world. Evan's soft voice continued nonetheless, not that Jonathan would've made any attempts at keeping it from hugging his eardrums. "When we were at Luis' last year, I couldn't help but notice that there was some.. Chemistry. And recently he hasn't exactly done any effort in hiding his relationship with David.."   
  
The 29-year old shook his head, eyes shut firmly the moment he felt his tear ducts produce a flow of newborn droplets. His lungs and throat spasms, causing sobs to vibrate his upper body, and in an act of hiding this reality, he lowered his head. Evan looked up to find his friend in this fragile state and swiftly wrapped an arm around his slender frame. "Ah, Dee.." As the clown dried his tears, one of younger man's heartstrings was pulled by an invisible force. The reflection on the dull water caught his eye, and after swiftly shifting his dark irises to the broken man, he jumped down. As soon as his body and skin had adjusted to the temperature of the water, he placed his hands on Jonathan's ties, swiftly pulling him in as well.   
  
"Ev! C'mon now!"   
  
With a childlike grin pulling on the corners of the Asian man's mouth, he ran his hands through the water in one sharp line, before lifting them back up and releasing the build volume of water onto the smaller one. "What? I didn't do anything." Blue eyes softened as the water dripped down the edges of his sharp facial features. He submerged his body under the blue abyss, grabbing at the younger man's waist until he successfully pulled him under as well. The sound of the crashing water died down around them as their laughter rose above it. "You did what now? Huh, Owl boy?" The 23-year old's laughter died down in sharp spikes, moving and pushing his heavy body through the resisting water, and coming to a stop in one of the pool's sharp corners. The water ripples intensified in strength and size when Jonathan followed his line of direction, trapping the Asian-Canadian in place. "What now, huh?" Said man laughed, dark connecting with light. "I'm cornered.. Nothing I can do." The wind moaned louder, the rustling tree branches smashed into each other. Jonathan pressed his lean frame closer into Evan's. "No escape."   
  
All sounds seemed to fade into a soft background noise, static as it were. Their surroundings melted into a vague mesh of outlines, the only visual burned onto their corneas was the mutual look in their eyes. Evan pulled his lips into a thin line, blemishing the small imperfections years of physical growth had brought about. "No.. escape." He repeated numbed. Yet as soon as the emotions had aligned with the given opportunity, Jonathan added a new layer of cement to his walls. With his teeth biting down the soft flesh of his bottom lip, he brought his arm up and splashed a wave of water into his light. He moved over to stand next to Evan, seeing him shake his head laughing and wiping the water from his face. "You know.. It's Luis' loss." He said softly. Jonathan merely looked at Evan, then hoisted himself out of the pool, for him to move over to the small table in the left corner of the garden and lighted a cigarette with shaking palms.   
  
"I know it's not an easy thing to do, but .. you should try letting go of him. Emotionally, I mean."

* * *

 

A pair of brown pools fixated on one big one, he stalled the movement of his legs through the deck of water. His throat felt dry, sleep deprivation pricked in the corners of his eyes, and he felt his muscles tense up due to the sudden change in temperature. Jonathan caressed the circular shape of the bottle's opening, rubbing the material gently with a flick of his wrist. Evan knew better than to break down the wooden planks separating Jonathan's cabin in the woods from the outside world. Then again .. He shifted his gaze over to the older man, scanning his slender frame up and down rapidly. "I'm in no position to make assumptions, so .. Would you mind telling me a little bit more about whatever was going on between you and Luis?" Their eyes met briefly when the North-Carolinian reached his long arm over toward the small garden table - Placing the bottle down firmly. "It was purely physical." He dabbed his chapped and dry lips with an agile tongue. "You know how it is. Sometimes you just have a .. click with someone. Even if it doesn't have any meaning beyond casual sex." He gritted his teeth, acknowledging how cold that must've sounded. Regardless of the emotions underlining his words, he had no hard feelings towards Luis. If anything, he should've been grateful that he was gifted with love for the time being. He couldn't deny the fact that he was desperate for some affection. And he had been for years on that.   
  
Evan tapped his ties with his short fingers. They weren't quite as long and slender as Jonathan's, then again, his built was polar opposites to Jonathan. The tiny dark strands of hair danced on the rhythm of the wind, occasionally caressing his forehead with gently strokes. "So you're saying there weren't any feelings involved whatsoever?" He leaned forward, hunching his back as he rested his arms on his ties. "I thought you and Luis had some suppressed feelings.." From the corner of his eye, he caught the quick glance Jonathan had sent his way. "I'm asking because when we were at Luis', I got the feeling that he was sort of .. possessive of you at times." Evan remembered this exact behavior towards his younger brother, James. He'd follow him around like a shadow, never letting him out of his sight for even a second. You could say Evan took his job as older brother to heart, to an extend that caused his brother to retaliate against him. But he meant well at heart. And both brothers appreciated each other's help, regardless of the increasing stress levels between them. The Canadian snapped back into reality when the sound of Jonathan's voice sprung to life. "I guess it was more serious on Luis' part." He placed his arms behind him, supporting the weight of his upper body as he leaned back, allowing his head to follow motion - taking in the tiny dots of light illuminating the black canvas above them. "Once I realized this, I told him that I didn't want it to grow into something bigger. He seemed to respect my wish at the time, so I saw no errors." The man's voice presented a mixture of sadness and acceptance as he spoke. Yet the laid-back body language failed to throw Evan off. "Dee .. Can you tell me in full honesty, that it doesn't bother you to see Luis fuck around with Nogla?"  
  
"It doesn't." Jonathan said, smiling to himself. There wasn't even any hesitation to his words, nor a moment taken to think his words through. His blue eyes drifted back to the empty beer bottle resting on the table. "I'm more than okay with Luis moving on. That little flick he had with Jonna was one of the failed attempts at moving on. So I hope he'll succeed in maintaining his relationship with Nogla." Evan nodded, not sure what possible response of his would suit the situation at hand. It all had happened so fast, they were barely granted a moment to catch their breath. A kiss shared between the two men, and the news was out. No interest in the opinions of others, nor the consequences. Evan simply went with it, and accepted the idea of David and Luis being a thing. His eyes found Jonathan's lowered eyelids again, lips curving ever so slightly as he flattened the folds in his pants with his palms. His distressed and washed out jeans had been folded up, the fabric stopping a little under his knees, revealing the light peach fuzz adorning his slender legs. He noticed a small inked pattern on the man's right leg, yet he was unable to decipher its meaning due to the warping effect caused by the water. "But the attraction towards each other .." Evan started softly, clearing his throat nonchalantly. His attempt at acting nonchalant failed miserably, yet Jonathan didn't seem to mind, since he kept his gaze fixed on his drawers. "It's still very much there, isn't it?" For a short-lived moment, Jonathan's blue pools were lifted up, torn away from the many folds in his jeans, and now aimed at the border of plant life up ahead. "I would lie if I told you anything but yes .. I'm still very much attracted to Luis til this day, but I won't act upon it." A faint smile spread across his lips. "I'm done with meaningless sex. I'm getting too old for that shit, Evan. I'm at this point in my life wherein I want something serious, y'know?" Once he caught a glimpse of the approving nod of the head from Evan, he gave one himself. "I want to be able to build something from the ground up with someone." The smile on his face was now directed at Evan, and the innocent look in his big, chestnut colored eyes. "I'm nearing my 30th birthday soon. I have to start acting my age eventually.. If not in my field of work, then at least in my private life."  
  
The 24-year old kicked one leg forward, breaking the wall of water momentarily, before it rejoined around his limbs. "I understand the reasoning behind that.." That warm smile never made any attempt at leaving Jonathan's freckled face, and Evan almost felt like a little kid again. Asking guidance from an experienced adult, to be greeted and taken by the hand by someone with a warm and inviting smile on their face.   
  
"You're still young - in your mid-twenties - you're allowed to jump from mistake to mistake." The 29-year old let out a small chuckle before hoisting himself up from the edge of the pool, watching hundreds of tiny and fragile droplets let go of his frame, to meet their gloomy end on the concrete below. "If anything, it's expected from people your age." His feet dragged him to the sun beds, on which he laid himself down. "Look, Luis and I have known each other for a long time. Long before I introduced him to the others. Long before either of us even knew about your existence. We.. bonded over a couple of rough years. But believe me when I say there's not actual emotional attachment of any romantic nature." Evan turned his body so he was facing the North-Carolinian man head on. "So, if I get it right, he got involved with Jonna to .. aide his healing? He thought that by replacing you, he'd get over you sooner?" The brunet shrugged, eyebrows raised to aide his ignorance on the matter. "Possibly. I'm not sure. His sudden hook up with Jonna caught me by surprise too. She was part of the crew we played online games with. So, I never thought much of it. I just .. left it up to Luis. It was his decision, and I had no say in that." He lifted his legs on the chair, stretching them. "Like I said, I was happy that he had found someone else to share his love with." With swift movements, Evan hoisted his legs from the pool, turning to face his friend. "May I ask as to why you didn't feel the same way about Luis? The two of you clearly care about each other a lot.. And you've been the best of friends from what I can tell."  
  
The older man gave him a nod of the head. "Good question.. I just never felt anything but platonic love for the guy." When he went over his words in his head, he added more in the hopes to terminate the harshness shrouding them. "Don't get me wrong, Lui is definitely relationship material, but I just couldn't get myself to return his feelings."   
  
"So you've spent the last couple of years on your own.. And you never regretted turning Luis down?"  
Jonathan shook his head, determined - his mind made up. "You can't force feelings. If two people are meant to find each other, they will eventually." He chuckled into his fist. "I sound like one of those elderly redneck men sitting on their front porch, chewing tobacco and spitting it into a tin can.." He saw the crooked grin spread across Evan's rounded face, and felt the butterflies flutter on his insides. "Either way, I didn't exactly enjoy being on my own all these years, but I'd rather be lonely, than to be in a fruitless relationship."


	13. 13

Crickets were rubbing their legs together manically, and both men thanked the nightly critters for breaking the occasional silences that fell between them. Evan had always had a hunch that Jonathan was the polar opposite of the person he pretended to be online. Jonathan literally hid behind a mask for the most part, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to understand the reason why this man reached out for such coping mechanisms. Before both of them even spoke a single word to each other, they had seen each others online characters cruise across the map of whatever games they'd be playing at the time. Back then there was no such luxury as private lobbies in online games, rendering every online player to tune in an listen closely to whatever conversation you were having with other players. Those were the good old days.. If trolling fellow players, spitting out the most vile insults and sexual innuendos and laughing like a brain dead seal was seen as having 'conversations'.   
  
Evan had passed Jonathan's character on multiple occasions, hoping the guy wouldn't bust a cap in his ass. Since that's what he and his online crew were known for. He recognized that maniacal laughter miles away, and remembered wondering whatever it could have been that cracked him up that much. Then again, after getting to know him better, he quickly learned that Jonathan was able to laugh with the most mundane and ludicrous things. It didn't take much to get this clown worked up, being it positive or negative left aside. Marcel and Scot were always by his side, they had his back. If they weren't going at their usual rants and aggressive game related rages, they'd make comments about any player that caught their line of sight. Evan soon thereafter learned that most of those rants and rage-fulled fits were caused by Jonathan himself and his pestering antics. And that was the Jonathan he knew and loved. Crazy to the brim, emotionally unstable, unpredictable, but always ready to fuck shit up and laugh his ass off to other people's misery.   
  
The crickets continued their night time lullaby, and Evan slumped back on the concrete floor tiles. "I recognize my relationship with Sydney in those words.. Even though I really loved her, I think we both tried to force something onto each other that .. wasn't there in the end."  
  
He met her at a coffee bar. Not just any coffee bar, the one he felt more comfortable than anywhere else he could think of. The fact that one of his childhood friends worked there as a barista, probably also played a part in it, but that were just minor details. He first set foot in there when his friend Jacob had shared the big new with him.   
  
' _I'm gonna be serving folks their black liquid, man! Earning dough by selling dough! You gotta come by sometime! The first one is on me!_  
  
Jacob had said enthusiastically while he and Evan walked home together after a long and exhausting day at school. Jacob and Evan had been friends for as long as he could remember, al though how they met or what exactly they had in common remained a blurry mystery to him. Their opinions often times ran miles apart, they rarely agreed on anything, yet they somehow managed to tolerate each other and enjoy themselves within the others presence. He ordered a black coffee with a bagel on the side, clearly remembering the shit-eating grin plastered on Jacob's face when he recognized Evan's face in the crowd lining up at the register.   
  
' _Pretty neat, huh? Look at me! Wearing a uniform and shit! You're looking at a man who's got his shit together!'_  
  
Evan loved Jacob's enthusiasm and the never ending supply of energy running through the guy's veins. Something he recognized in Jonathan as well. And he had learned a long time ago that that was exactly what he needed in his life. Someone with an unlimited amount of energy to perk him up when Evan felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. Someone to egg him on, erasing the clouds hanging above his head and to make him appreciate life again. Someone to make him feel alive when he was not.  
  
Being the great friend that he was, Evan promised Jacob to add grabbing a cup and snack at the bar to his every day routine, and he kept his word. Back in the day, caffeine addicted teenagers were looked down upon, and Evan had to look past the many displeased looks adults shot him when he made his way through town, a plastic cup wrapped in a cardboard label held in his hand, while the thumb of his other hand raced across the bulky buttons on his brick cell phone. And about 6 years ago, at the age of 18, he entered the coffee bar in the early morning. Expecting nothing more than his usual order of a non-fat latte and a bagel. But as he looked up from the tiny screen held in his right hand, he was greeted by an unfamiliar face. A face that looked nothing like the one that had become a vast part of his morning routine at the coffee bar. The girl smiled at him sweetly as she handed over his order, and that's when Evan's meaning of a routine had gained a foreign meaning, outweighing its former rut. From there out on, he allowed this girl to become a part of his morning routine, unknowingly, uncertain, yet determined to not shy away from the sudden change life had thrown his way. No longer did his order exist out of a non-fat latte with a bagel and two fox-like brown eyes, no. It had changed to a non-fat latte with a bagel, two kind and shimmering green eyes and a nice chat when there was time.   
  
"It hurts now, Ev .. But you will see that you've made the right choice." Jonathan said, a sly grin carved onto his lips as he, once more, gently patted the folds in his jeans. "And this has nothing do do with a case of healthy friendship-based jealousy." He looked up, scanning the world around him until he met a pair of kind eyes. "But you've got to admit, the bitch didn't suit you in the least." Evan cracked a smile, it was faint and short-lived, but it matched the one adorning Jonathan's face. "Friendship-based jealousy, huh?"As soon as a chuckle had left his lips, he averted his eyes while shaking his head. "My mother was genuinely taken aback when I told her about the break up.." He breathed out a sad sigh, clawing at the moss growing between the cracks of the concrete tiles with his fingernail.   
  
"My parents adored her, and my mother continuously showered me with compliments on my choice of girls for once.. Telling me how I'd finally made the right decision to bring a decent girl home. In their eyes .. Sydney was close to perfect. Almost Godlike if you will .. And at the time, I basked and relished in their pride .. Like most people would when their parents seem happy with the choices you make. Lynn .. My sister .. " He looked up shortly, only to ensure that he had still captivated Jonathan's attention. "She had been pretty pissed at me for a while.. She and Syd got along like a house on fire. As crazy as that sounds, since my sister isn't one of those dolled up types. Anyway .. She told me that maintaining her friendship with Syd would only face more hardship now that she's my ex and all.." Again, he breathed out a sigh, resting his knuckles on the concrete - taking in the feeling of the rough material on his frail bones. "I would lie if I said that I didn't feel like an ass for a while. I felt like I had disappointed my family.. And myself".   
  
Jonathan laid back again, intently watching one of the flickering lights in the sky. "Those are all completely natural reactions, man. They'll get over and fall in love with the next best thing you bring home. That's what family does." He repositioned his slender frame, letting a gloomy sigh escape his lips. "They raise you up and then drag you back down. It's a constant rollercoaster of emotions and opinions." The Canadian noticed the hint of sadness in the North-Carolinian's voice, and felt a fire melt whatever was near in the pit of his stomach. "I don't think I'll be bringing anyone home anytime soon, Dee. I've had my fair share of drama for a while.." He saw one of the older man's eyes twitch upon hearing those words, then felt a sense of guilt wash over him. "I'd be lying if I told you that I won't miss having someone around .. Doing things together, the knowledge that someone's always waiting for you back home .. Falling asleep with someone held in your arms.." He turned his head at Jonathan, grinning at the realization of how sappy that had sounded. "I guess I don't have to tell the single guy about it." He then let his head fall back as he gazed up into the dark sky. "But perhaps this opens more doors in the future. New opportunities.. Because I know my perfect fit is out there somewhere. I just .. Don't know if I have encountered them yet."   
  
The sound of the crickets rubbing their legs together melted into the background as their conversation claimed all of their attention. With a quick nod, Jonathan had brought up one knee, keeping the remaining leg stretched. "You've gotta hold on to those positive spirits, ain't that right?"

* * *

 

Evan nodded, flashing a sugar sweet smile. "Speaking of positive spirits.. I'm glad that we are able to discuss these sort of things. Sometimes .. You just need to vent and get things off your chest. And it helps if you're able to do that very thing with a person you know and trust deeply." The 29-year old let his long legs slide down the edge of the sun bed, twisting his body so he could look Evan directly in the eye. "Ain't that right? Besides, I love talking to you about the most random topics." He directed an internal smile at himself, then let his eyes wander toward his hands as they rested in his lap. "Remember the time before any of us had actually met in person and all conversations were held through social media sites or technical appliances?" The sheer memory of their limited communication, heated up his insides with a feeling of welcomed nostalgia. "I sent you that Skype invitation with my cam enabled, and you remained silent for a good 15 solid minutes. I almost believed you had died right then and there." The Canadian resounded a genuine laugh, relaxing his body in the process. "I was shocked and surprised. And I honestly couldn't believe that you had sent me an actual invite to look at your face .. Of course a part of me knew that you couldn't possible be serious but still .. The idea of finally being able to link a face to the voice.."   
  
"I never understood the need to know what I look like .. I never did and most likely never will either." Jonathan said, picking at a small loose piece of skin near an older scab. "It's not like I'm some kind of mythical creature. I don't have horns, wings or scales or anything. I look just like everybody else. _Fugly_ and sour." Even when he managed to embrace the truth, Jonathan would seemingly always find a way to sneak a joking teaser into it. And Evan for one, appreciated the man's ability to not take himself that seriously. His ability to laugh with himself and his misery, his shortcomings and flaws, without a single care in the world. That nonchalant behavior and that careless personality.. Evan broke into an understanding smile. He knew all too well about the YouTube related stress and the expectations people would lay on them. Expectations that would never be reached or acted upon, but would still be taken into consideration by the men regardless. "You're a public figure now. People love and adore you, and it's only natural for them to want to know who it is that they're worshiping. It's understandable.." His dark eyes shifted to the awaiting gaze present in the other man's blue pools. The innocence kept within, and his hidden need for approval and acceptance. "I for one was psyched when you agreed to meet up with us at last.. It had been 3 solid years, man. You owed us big time."  
  
"You know what I regret the most about my YouTube career?" He waited for Evan to shake his head. "I started that crap with the intention of getting my mind off of things and getting my shit back on track." Jonathan's word were lost on Evan, as the 24-year old raised an eyebrow in return. "What do you mean?" He asked, watching Jonathan's reaction, the way he smiled to himself, a smile laced with guilt and repentance, regret and pain. "I ran with bad crowds, Ev. I was young and easily influenced. I made some crappy life choices.. Though I've always made efforts to not record while under the influence of any substances. And I managed to do so for a while .. But you can't evade the inevitable from happening." Evan gave him a nod of the head, his small bottom lip trapped between a row of teeth as he thought back at some of the occasions that he and the other guys had found Jonathan in an intoxicated state. He'd join their online lobbies, speaking in incoherent sentences, or simply unable to function properly. But usually, his intoxication reached the limit of just being unable to properly focus on reading something, or his inability to properly focus on the game on hand. Evan never thought much of it, and even if he had a strong opinion on the matter, he kept his lips sealed. For Jonathan's sake. In the hopes to keep their friendship standing and straying away from hurting him unnecessarily.   
  
"I'm very away that you've been far gone during some of our recordings." He stopped to release a pent up chuckle. "In the end, as much as I disliked it and as much as it got on my nerves from time to time, we've all come to love and accept it. Since .. it became the expected norm. That was H2ODelirious." There it was again, making another appearance. That guilt ridden smile, that expression of regret and pain. "It's nice to hear that you all did, but .. Upon watching those videos back, I could only shake my head in disapproval." He looked up, locking his eyes with Evan's. "I don't want to spread such things on the web, but .. It was all I know." He hung his head, closing his eyes when his lower jaw impacted his collarbone. "I always end up going back to what I know."  
  
"Bad crowds, huh? .. Is that one of the reasons why the relationship with your family is .. detached?" Evan knew he was crossing boundaries here, yet Jonathan granted him permission into the abyss that was his mind. Darkness would meet him, wrap itself around his being and suck the remaining life out of him. But Evan welcomed the possibility of infection. "It highly contributed to it, yes. Which is understandable from their point of view." Jonathan's soft voice exclaimed as it almost broke into a dying whisper. "I didn't contribute to society, I didn't make anything of my life. I'd either sleep my days away or be out on the streets. And my parents .. they .. saw their son amount to nothing." He looked through a set of thick, brush-like lashes, hoping to find reassurance in his friend. The Canadian pursed his lips for a moment, before he spoke. "Are you still in touch with those 'bad crowds?" Ah, yes. That father-like behavior of Evan would never get old. Never, not even by a long shot. Part of him knew he dearly longed for guidance. Someone to look out for him, to pat him on the hand whenever he was about to make a mistake or do something harmful.. He nodded at Evan. "Some of 'em. Think of it what you want, but those people were my family at the time. Kush, for one.. He'd been like an older brother to me. After years of being one and the same person, we ended up going our separate ways. Once I met Luke, I never saw much of him anymore. They never agreed on anything, especially drug use. So they made it a point to avoid each other with a passion.." Evan squinted for a moment, as he recollected his thoughts. He was certain that he had heard that name before, he might have even seen the man's face, yet the memory kept fleeing. It ran as far as it could, and probably with a good reason too.   
  
He then decided to focus back on his friend, and the fact that he'd finally feel comfortable enough to open up to such an extend. Evan felt humble and grateful, and made a promise to himself to help Jonathan get through this. No matter the costs, no matter the pain or regret that might step in in the future. All that mattered was here and now. All that mattered was the man sitting across from him. Hunched over on the sunbed, his innocent eyes big and shimmering. Lips curved slightly, awaiting a moment to curl back into a smile that would brighten up his face. Bring light to his eyes and the color to his cheeks. He smiled again. "I always had a hunch that Luke entitled himself the role of big brother for a reason. He's always been looking out for you, keeping you from doing stupid shit. Like a true big brother.. Like I used to do with James, my younger brother." Jonathan ran a hand through his growing locks of earth-like hair. "Luke and I were destined to meet each other, I really do believe that. The moment we met, we hit it off instantly. I mean, he was my kind of guy. Piercings, a Mohawk, torn denim jackets, leather army boots, the real, authentic rebel vibe, y'know? I had the best of times with that guy.. We used to hang out in his bed room at night and he'd blast metal through his speakers, ticking off his mother. But she was such a nice lady, she'd never actually said anything about it. She just wanted us to have fun and enjoy each others company. As he did that .. He managed to keep me off the streets, so .. In a way, I have a lot to thank Luke for. Plucking me off the streets .. Always having been there for me.. Despite the tough love, I love him very much. And I'm not afraid to admit that I need him." Evan watched in silence as that smile made an appearance again. Lighting up those blue eyes, bringing the color to his cheeks. Lifting the corners of his mouth, pushing the skin around his cheek bones up higher, raising the tiny freckles on his cheeks. They were faint in color, and would probably be fully gone once Autumn made its official appearance. But they were there now, and Evan loved them. Each and every one of them. It was part of Jonathan, it made him .. Him. Not Delirious. Never Delirious. Delirious wore a mask to hide a horrible and traumatic past. Jonathan on the other hand, his face would be hidden behind a smile. A smile that would translate to genuine happiness. Of that Evan was assured. And as long as it remain hidden, Evan would be there to make it appear again. Keeping it at place as long as he could. Because he loved it. He loved that smile.

* * *

 

"So, how does Luis come into play? How does he fit in with this back story?" The Canadian ran a hand through his hair with a rough motion of his arm. He couldn't put his finger on it precisely, but a part of him wanted nothing more than to be able to put the fallen pieces together. To be granted with the ability to complete the puzzle and solve the mystery surrounding the history two of his best friends shared. Silence stretched, smothering the crickets that seemed to have relocated by now, as the sounds of their rubbing legs resounded from deeper in the night, and the darkness that shrouded California. Tightly and secured in the dark wings of Mother Midnight. Well, technically that mother should've already been gathering her shit and be packing, since midnight was eager to trade places with Sire Sunlight. The darkness slowly but surely rendering into a softer shade of blue the longer they sat there. And the more words were spoken by the two men, the easier it seemed for sunlight to pierce its way through the deck of surrounding opaque. And this realization seemed to have hit the older man as well, as his gaze was fixed on the changing color pallet above.  
  
"That's a long story, man.. And I don't mean to bore you with my life story."   
  
Yet Evan wasn't too keen on settling with such an answer. He had come to far by now, dug so deep, he won't leave without a nice completed picture to frame and put up on his bathroom wall. Bad terminology, but it paints the picture, does it not? "No, go ahead." He stated a little too eager for his own taste, but he rolled with it. "I asked, didn't I? Please, tell me. I'd like to know." A grin found its way on to his face, and lifted his rounded apple cheeks in the process. "Start from the day you were born and move on from there." Jonathan swallowed harshly, hard enough for Evan to audibly pick up and register the sound and movement. He then flashed a smile. "Okay, I'll try to cram it into a nutshell then." He continued by clearing his throat with a chuckle. "My parents met in high school, my mom got pregnant, had to drop out. My dad was forced by his parents to get a part time job to sustain my mother and their child. My dad eventually had to drop out of school as well after my mom got kicked out by her parents, and he had to take her in. He got into plenty of arguments with his parents, causing stress on the relationship he had with my mom. So he spent all his time working, saving up fora place of their own. Once they did move in together after my sister was born, my mom fell in and out of depressions. Which pissed off my dad, causing him to pretty much ignore my mom and take care of my sister by himself. Eventually, my dad landed a raise and promotion and he tried his best to take my mom to fancy restaurants and shit to cheer her up, and it worked for a while, until my mom found out she got pregnant a second time."  
  
Even simply nodded kindly. "Of you. I understand how that must have pressured your parents even more at the time. They were still children themselves and they already had to take such a responsibility."  
  
"My mom slipped back into her depressions, and they eventually continued their constant bickering. To be honest .. I've never witnessed my parents having a nice, quite conversation. They would always shout at each other, calling each other names and God knows what. So, naturally, I felt like shit as a kid. I blamed myself, I tried to mirror myself to my sister, since my dad used to treat her like a princess. But my sister always told me that I was exaggerating and needed to grow up. That was what grown-ups just did. They'd fight because they had responsibilities that made life harder. My mother never even looked at me, she never actually acknowledged me, unless she needed something done around the house, and my father blamed me for their life going back to shit. He always blamed me for the financial problems, saying that before I was born, he actually got along with my mom. That they had sorted everything out, and they had everything they needed to raise one child. And when I was born, everything had gone back to shit. So, what do you do as kid? I stared skipping school, got bad grades and shit. It got so out of hand that the school forced me to talk to the school psychiatrist .. And from those short sessions they concluded that I was emotionally unstable, and had some kind of learning disability. As expected, neither of my parents gave two shits about this diagnosis, and that's how it went for years on end. Then my sister got pregnant on the age of 17, following in my mother's footsteps, I guess. And since my dad saw her as his little princess that could do no wrong, he rushed to her rescue. He gave her money and shit - he gave her everything she wanted, everything I never had as a child. Love, security, safety, comfort.. A warm environment. So after seeing how things weren't likely to change, I saw no other option than to escape that madness. So after a while I just started wandering the streets.. And one thing led to the other, y'know? I met certain people, got sucked in, got hooked on drugs and became dependent. How my parents found out, I don't fucking know, but once they did, they started threatening to kick me out if I didn't find a job and shit.."  
  
Jonathan looked over at Evan, the corners of his eyes slightly moist. But he grit back. He'd be damned to show his weakness when talking about his asshole parents.   
  
"Luke's mom knew about my history, so his family took me in for a while. And during my time there, Luke and I bonded over our love for video games, rebelling against the system and just the need to be different. Luke was 3 years older than me, and he actually had a damn job, so while he was out, he'd let me play on his consoles. During one of those online sessions, I met Luis. We played some games together and eventually ended up talking. One thing led to the other and we became good friends over time. I spilled the beans to him and he pleased me to seek help with my drug problem. That's pretty much the nut shell."   
  
Evan merely sat there in silence. In shock. "Damn.. But I always thought you and Luke met because your sister used to date him.." Jonathan grinned, shaking his head forcefully. "I don't get how people make that connection. If Luke wanted to get to my sister, he'd have to go through me first. Sure, we hung out more regularly when they became a thing, but I knew him way before that." A nod of the head. "So .. Did you ever take him on his offer? The rehab thing .. Luis' offer. Did you follow through with it?" Jonathan breathed out a puff of air he had been holding in, swinging his legs back and forth. "I did. At long last. And I never regretted it. He even came to visit me every month. He had to travel far, and the hotel and plane tickets were expensive as balls, but it never held him back. Every 3rd Friday of the month, he'd be there.." He faintly smiled to himself. "You see how it happened? We had the perfect, romantic and cheesy, sappy story to fall in love and bond over and shit .." Evan rubbed the back of his head, fighting the urge to climb to his feet and rush towards the North-Carolinian. "And your ex? I remember you mentioned her when you came with me to Canada.. Did you meet her before or after these events?" Ah, there it was again! That Goddamn sad smile .. Evan wanted to claw it off Jonathan's face, rendering it unable to ever return to that innocent face. "After." Jonathan then said. "But she knew all about it. I'm in favor of honesty and sincerity in relationships, so I told her from the start."  
  
"I can only imagine her reaction to be one of pure and utter shock." Evan sad, chuckling. Yet Jonathan didn't hold it against him, as he flashed a mutual grin of his own. "It was, but she never held it against me. Quite contrary, she showered me with compliments and admiration. She just wouldn't stop telling me how proud she was every day for being this strong."   
  
The sun was slowly but surely burrowing her way through the thick blanket of clouds. Orange hues painted on the maroon canvas. "But if you went to rehab .. How come you're still an advocate of weed?" Shrugging his shoulders, the brunet sunk back into his chair. "Don't know myself. I guess I just rolled back into it in time .. That, and I'm easily influenced, remember? YELA was smoking at the time I got out .. And I couldn't get myself to decline his offer." That moment Evan's head shot up, and he pointed a finger at his friend. "YELA .. That's that Asian-Latino guy that we met up with at Luis' last year, right? The one Leo warned me for .." Jonathan groaned when he nodded his head. "He is a man of little morals and values. He'd beat the living shit outta anyone, but he'd only share his weed with people he digs. So, naturally, I felt .. honored." The eyebrows on Evan's face dropped down a little, causing wrinkles to form and the skin on his forehead to crumple up. "That's something you need to work on, Dee."   
  
"Tell me something I don't know. But at least I've been able to refuse going near the big guns so far. That's something to pat myself on the back for, don't you think?"  
  
In full honesty, Evan couldn't figure out whether to be happy for Jonathan's perseverance, or to be sad due to the history that caused him to find this strength in the end. Either way, he felt powerless and drained. Unable to properly process the given information just yet, but he knew Jonathan deserved better. Despite his better judgment, Evan flashed a smile. "It is, but .. if you're really that easily influenced as you say you are .. Then it's only a matter of time before someone offers you a pill, or a line of coke or speed, and you're found somewhere in a ditch with a needle in your arm. I don't even.. want to think about that, man.."  
  
Jonathan chuckled. "Have a little faith in me. Besides, I was very fortunate to have had Alise by my side the moment I got out of rehab. She gave me a reason to stay clean. I .. I had a little angel to look after. I had to protect her and take care of her. That was my job as her boyfriend." He then frowned. "I must be honest though, after our break-up, I have considered shooting up again. The idea was very tempting.. and it became more alluring the more time I spent on my own. But .. I decided against it."  
  
"What kept you from using up until now? If I get it right, you've needed a goal to focus on. Something or someone to keep you from having a relapse. Who's that person at the moment?" Evan locked eyes with Jonathan the moment the man looked up again. "Mainly Ellie, my sister's kid. But .. I have my friends, my career on YouTube. I have fans to keep in mind, I want them to be proud of me as well. But above all .. I've got a best friend. I've got you, Evan."   
  
Smiling, Evan rose to his feet, before he seated himself next to the North-Carolinian on the sunbed. As he wrapped his arm around the man's bony shoulder, he spoke. "Not only are your fans proud of you. I certainly am too, Dee." A weight had been lifted from his shoulder and chest after he heard Evan say those words. To hear those words spoken in such a soft and supporting voice. The knowledge that Evan was proud of him. With a grin that reached from ear to ear, and a faint blush on his cheeks, he let his head fall down to Evan's broad and warm shoulder. He took in the sweet scent that was Evan, soaked up the warmth his body was emitting. "I like the sound of that, Ev."


End file.
